Verdades e mudanças
by hinahinaaaa
Summary: SasuHina: Anos depois um reencontro servira para provar como as coisas que pensavam um sobre o outro não são mais verdadeiras.U.A
1. Entendendo as coisas

**Sinopse:** Verdades foram ditas e após anos sem se ver, será possível ver se alguma coisa realmente mudou, principalmente o que sentiam um pelo outro.

A fic se passa em universo alternativo, ou seja, aqui ninguém é ninja.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi _Kishimoto._

_**Aviso:**__ Conterá futuras cenas de hentai._

_**Capitulo 1 : Entendendo as coisas**_

Lembro-me quando estava no ensino médio, vivia reclamando de tudo, muitas lições, muitas provas, não tinha tempo para me divertir, não foi à toa que não tive tempo e nem disposição para namorar nessa época. Quando entrei na faculdade de administração, o que sempre foi meu sonho fazer acabei percebendo que teria menos tempo ainda, no inicio tive problemas para conciliar os horários, mas acabei conseguindo por fim.

No colégio, tenho que admitir que nunca me faltaram pretendentes, mas se quer saber era complicado lidar com os hormônios que estavam à flor da pele e eu nunca cheguei a me interessar por alguém em especial, ficava com um ou outro de vez em quando, mas eram sempre desconhecidos, assumo que tinha receio de acabar me apaixonando, e isso me pressionava a cortar relações, prova disso é que naquela época nunca fiquei com alguém mais de 1 vez, acredite se quiser, nunca.

Ao chegar na faculdade percebi que algumas coisas acabaram mudando, não poderia mais evitar algo mais duradouro, já tinha 18 anos e não havia tido uma experiência mais intima, é claro que algumas ficadas não eram nada inocentes, me lembro de uma em especial.

**Flash back on: ________________________________________________**

_Seu nome era Sasuke Uchiha, um rapaz muito bonito, corpo atlético constituído de belas pernas, um peitoral muito bem definido, alem é claro de braços fortes e musculosos , a pele branca que contrastava com seu cabelo negro e seus olhos que pareciam duas ônix, esse homem quase levou a loucura Hyuuga Hinata quando ficaram pela 1ª e única vez. _

_A garota tinha feito 16 anos há pouco tempo, e já iria começar seu 3° ano, seu pai, dono da empresa de engenharia civil mais famosa do país a Hyuuga's __Engineer decidiu que sua filha finalmente deveria freqüentar alguns eventos sociais, já que seria a futura presidente de sua empresa, segundo ele era necessario começar a habituar-se a essas ocasiões. O dia finalmente chegou, era a ocasião perfeita para as apresentações._

_Ao adentrar o recinto era possível perceber que muitos olhavam para Hinata com certa curiosidade e admiração. Todos sabiam que Hiashi Hyuuga e sua esposa Hana tinham 2 filhas, a mais nova se chamava Hanabi e a mais velha Hinata, mas nenhuma das 2 até então, tinham sido devidamente apresentadas por uma questão de segurança, pode - se dizer. Hinata sempre foi uma menina tímida, até mesmo no 2° ano do ensino médio ainda se envergonhava com certas situações, e essa era definitivamente umas delas, a garota ficou levemente ruborizada, se fossem em outros tempos ela teria desmaiado, mas isso não mais acontecia, já que a maturidade ocupou-se de torná-la uma pessoa mais desinibida, prova disso era o vestido que estava usando no momento: __verde esmeralda, frente única, longo e preso ao pescoço, acompanhado de um par de tamancos (não era plataforma) com detalhes prateados de salto 11, pode-se dizer que Hinata não era baixa, mas um salto daquele tamanho a deixava alta sem muitos exageros. Usava um grande par de brincos prateados, e seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, acompanhado de algumas mechas soltas ao redor de seu delicado rosto, rosto que por sinal era digno de inveja, possuía a pele bem clara que contrastava com as bochechas rosadas e seus olhos, esses pereciam 2 pérolas e caracterizavam a família Hyuuga._

_Após essa apresentação Hinata e seus pais se dirigiram a mesa. Eram 12 lugares no total, seriam 4 familias , cada uma composta por 3 pessoas, sendo o marido, sua esposa e 1 filho. Ao se aproximar Hinata pode perceber que se sentaria com a familia Uzumaki na qual um grande amigo seu estava presente, Naruto, e logo ao seu lado estava Sakura, sua namorada, pertencente à família Haruno, do outro lado da mesa estava a família Uchiha, não pode deixar de notar Sasuke que por ironia do destino acabou se sentando ao seu lado deixando escapar um sorriso malicioso que passou despercebido por todos, menos pela herdeira Hyuuga. Todos começavam a conversar animadamente, menos os 4 jovens que estavam entediados com aqueles assuntos chatos, esse fato não passou despercebido pelo pai de Hinata que os incentivou a saírem para tomar um ar fresco, desde que prometessem que iriam estar de volta antes das 9, quando o jantar seria servido._

_Os 4 se levantaram e começaram a andar, quando Sakura quebrou o silencio:_

_- Eu sabia que ficaríamos entediados, então reservei um lugar especial para ficarmos esse tempo já que temos praticamente 1 hora livre, se vocês quiserem vir conosco. Disse olhando para Sasuke e Hinata. A família Haruno era dona de uma grande rede de espaços para festas, alem de organizarem vários eventos, como esse que estava acontecendo agora._

_- Por mim tudo bem, só me diga que não presenciarei ao amassos entre você e o Naruto. Disse o Uchiha irônico_

_- Cala a boca Sasuke. Respondeu Naruto nervoso. A família Uzumaki era conhecida pela grande e famosa empresa de advogados._

_- Eu acho uma ótima idéia Sakura. Disse Hinata para quebrar o clima tenso._

_ Continuaram andando até uma área que parecia ser desconhecida por todos, Sakura tirou uma chave da bolsa e abriu a porta, revelando um cômodo com um sofá e uma porta que provavelmente daria em um quarto._

_- Eu sei que estão surpresos, essa era uma espécie de sala de descanso para os funcionários, mas como o lugar foi reformado não usamos mais esse espaço, ou seja, ninguém nos interromperá. Disse Sakura com um olhar malicioso para Naruto._

_- Bom, se não se incomodam, eu e minha namorada iremos nos afastar por um tempo. Disse descaradamente._

_- Não se preocupem, apenas estaremos conversando, Hinata será que você pode nos chamar daqui há 1 hora? Disse Sakura._

_- Claro que sim, podem ficar tranquilos. _

_- Hinata, eu te conheço, mas mesmo assim insisto em te avisar para não dar trela para o Sasuke, você sabe como ele é. Disse Naruto precavendo a amiga._

_- Vejo que você aprendeu a raciocinar, o que a Sakura fez ein, milagre? Fique sabendo que eu não vou fazer nada que ela não queira. Disse com um olhar sexy para Hinata._

_- Não vou discutir com você, tenho coisas melhores a fazer, vamos indo Sakura. E ambos foram se dirigindo para o cômodo, e fecharam a porta._

_ O silencio já estava cômodo entre os dois, se demorassem um pouco mais para falarem começariam a ouvir alguns gemidos do casal ao lado. Sasuke resolveu quebrar o silencio:_

_- Hinata, não precisa ficar com vergonha, nos já somos bem grandinhos para fazermos algo que não desejamos, você não acha?_

_- É claro Sasuke, e você já é bem grandinho para entender que eu não quero ficar com você, e não posso. Disse Hinata o encarando._

_- E daí que somos da mesma escola, esse será nosso ultimo ano juntos, depois disso seguiremos caminhos diferentes, eu sou perfeitamente capaz de entender a nossa relação. Dizendo isso foi se aproximando rapidamente da garota, prensando- a na parede. – Hinata, você sabe que eu quero ficar com você desde sempre não é? Você é linda, e temos aqui algo perfeito, eu não te procurarei mais, será só hoje, e você poderá se divertir muito comigo. Disse ele ao pé do ouvido da menina, tomando- a nos braços logo após._

_ O beijo não poderia ser diferente, era simplesmente avassalador, a atração que um sentia pelo outro era notável, e isso ficou claro quando as caricias começaram a avançar. Uma das mãos de Sasuke tomaram as costas nuas da jovem e passeavam livremente pela mesma, subiam e desciam encontrando a cintura fina da moça, a outra mão a segurava trazendo- a cada vez mais perto de si. Hinata também não resistiu, tomou os cabelos do Uchiha, acariciando sua nuca, enquanto a mão livre começava a puxar a camisa social um pouco para cima, o suficiente para dar acesso a suas costas que já começavam a serem acariciadas e arranhadas, mesmo que de leve, pelas suas enormes unhas._

_ Sasuke começou a distribuir beijos e chupões pelo pescoço de Hinata, que gemia baixinho de tanto prazer Sasuke tinha acesso à quase todas as curvas do desejável corpo da Hyuuga, ela já tinha desabotoado por inteiro a camisa do rapaz e suas mãos estavam livres para percorrer todo peitoral do Uchiha, o mesmo se controlava, mas era possível ouvir um leve gemido quando a Hyuuga ameaçava descer mais a mão. Ao sentir o volume se formando entre as pernas de Sasuke, Hinata se afastou por um momento. Nenhum dos dois tinha idéia, mas já haviam passado mais de 45 minutos desde o 1º beijo do casal._

_Enquanto isso Sakura e Naruto se divertiam dentro do quarto, já eram namorados há um bom tempo, o que permitia uma extrema liberdade entre o casal. Naruto já estava sem camisa, essa visão proporcionaria qualquer garota péssimos pensamentos, o corpo do rapaz loiro dos olhos azuis era simplesmente invejável, principalmente o abdomem definido que fazia com que Sakura se esbaldasse com caricias nada inocentes, por falar em Sakura, esta ja estava com parte do vestido aberto, deixando a mostra seu sutiã vermelho e muito provocante, na opinião de todos os rapazes que conheciam a moça, ela poderia ser definida como uma garota extremamente sensual, sim Sakura encantava a todos com seu cabelo rosa, olhos verde esmeralda, e um belo corpo, mas seu jeito provocante era o que a fazia mais atraente do que já era._

_ Os amassos foram interrompidos pelos gritos que vinham do cômodo ao lado:_

_- O que foi Hinata? Disse Sasuke perplexo._

_- Sasuke, nós não deveríamos ter feito isso, foi um erro. Disse a garota com a voz firme._

_- Não diga que não queria, eu sei muito bem o que acontece!!! _

_- Como você é convencido!!! E não, eu não sei, me diga o que acontece Sasuke???_

_- Você tem medo de se envolver com alguém!!! Qual é Hinata, você não é mais uma criança!!!_

_- Você esta louco, o que é, só porque eu decidi parar, você vem me dizer bobagens??? Uchiha vê se entende: eu não quero nada alem disso!!! Ainda mais com alguém como você!!! Já estava vermelha pela discussão._

_- Alguém como eu??? Que eu saiba o problema esta com você, e não comigo!!!_

_- Sasuke, todos nos sabemos que você é um daqueles caras que se garantem por ter um belo tipo físico, mas não sabem sequer trocar 5 palavras que não sejam relacionadas a sexo com alguma garota. Falou a mais pura verdade._

_- Que bom saber que você pensa isso de mim, e quer saber, não vou mais falar disso, foi bom enquanto durou. O dia que você for uma mulher de verdade venha me procurar!!! Após pronunciar essas palavras se arrependeu amargamente, tinha pegado pesado._

_- O dia que eu for uma mulher de verdade não procurarei homens como você Uchiha. Disse com voz de choro. _

_ Foi a vez de Sakura e Naruto saírem do cômodo, ambos decidiram esperar a discussão terminar para adentrarem a pequena sala. _

_- Bom, percebi que o clima ta tenso, mas temos um jantar pela frente. Disse Sakura_

_- É, eu e o Sasuke vamos sair enquanto vocês terminam de se arrumar, ei Uchiha abotoe essa camisa e da uma arrumada no cabelo. Disse o loiro arrumando seu cabelo também._

_- Naruto não enche!!! Disse o Uchiha mal humorado abotoando a camisa. – Vai demorar muito ai? Já estava saindo._

_ Ao verem os dois garotos se afastando Sakura olhou para Hinata dizendo:_

_- Pelo jeito a coisa começou muito bem. Disse olhando para as marcas no pescoço de Hinata. – E terminou muito mal. Encarando a cara fechada da amiga._

_- Sakura, eu admito que tenho medo, mas é difícil quando as pessoas dizem isso na nossa cara. Disse a Hyuuga chorosa._

_- Não liga pra isso não, logo você e o Uchiha já estão de bem novamente. Agora vamos concertar essas manchas no seu pescoço, sua sorte é que eu trouxe meu corretivo e a cor da nossa pele é parecida._

_ Essa foi a sorte de Hinata, ter a pele parecida com a de sua melhor amiga. Nem saberia ao certo a reação dos seus pais ao verem tamanho "estrago" no pescoço da filha. Foi muito difícil conquistar o respeito de seu pai, já que o mesmo sempre sonhou com um primogênito, e não uma menina, mas aos poucos provou sua capacidade, e mostraria para ele que era perfeitamente capaz de controlar a empresa da família._

_ Ao saírem os dois fizeram de conta que não se conheciam, principalmente no jantar, quando não trocaram uma palavra sequer. Após aquele dia não se falaram mais, e ambos seguiram com suas ficadas._

_ Quando chegou o final do ano, Hinata foi para a faculdade de Administração na Alemanha, e Sasuke foi fazer Engenharia Civil nos Estados Unidos, uma decisão um tanto quanto estranha, já que a família Uchiha era reconhecida pela sua respeitada empresa de segurança, pelo jeito Sasuke decidiu fazer o que realmente gostava. Quanto a Sakura e Naruto, foram para uma mesma faculdade nos Estados Unidos ( longe da de Sasuke ), Sakura foi fazer Medicina, temos ai outra ovelha negra, ela seria a única médica da familia e Naruto foi cursar Direito. Foi assim que o ano acabou, cada um indo em busca de seu futuro._

**Flash Back off _____________________________________________________**

Fim do capitulo, espero que tenham gostado, na verdade já tinha escrito varias outras fics, mas essa em especial resolvi publicar, espero que tenham gostado. Deixem reviews pleeeeeeease. Elas serão importantes para eu saber se deverei continuar a postar, já que vários capítulos já estão prontos.


	2. Valeu a pena

**Aviso:** Esse capitulo conterá cenas de hentai

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi _Kishimoto._

**Capitulo 2: Valeu a pena**

_Hinata's Pov_

Ao me lembrar do Uchiha fiquei em duvida se na época deveria ter assumido meu medo, sim, eu tinha medo, mas no fim foi até bom, Sasuke sempre foi um cara frio sério, o típico garanhão, conquistava as garotas com seu olhar sexy e as dava algumas noites de prazer, era assim que eu o definia, e na minha opinião é assim que ele continua sendo.

Já terminei minha faculdade há alguns meses, acabei ficando 4 anos na Alemanha, tempo suficiente para terminar meu curso. Agora, de volta ao Japão, mais precisamente Konoha, ainda não sou a presidente da empresa, meu pai decidiu ficar mais 1 ou 2 anos até se aposentar, tempo suficiente para eu aprender o que me resta, serei apenas a vice- presidente, mas já estou muito satisfeita. Estou morando sozinha em um prédio próximo ao centro da cidade.

Ainda não tinha falado sobre meu primo Neji, ele ja voltou há 2 anos de sua faculdade de Economia cursada na Inglaterra, agora esta trabalhando na empresa, e namorando uma garota super gentil chamada Tenten. Neji sempre arrancou suspiros da população feminina, 1° por ser muito bonito, possuía cabelos compridos e castanhos, era alto e dono de um corpo invejável a qualquer homem, e 2° porque nunca deu muita bola para garotas superficiais, e isso fazia com que estas corressem mais ainda atrás dele. Por fim conheceu Tenten, uma mulher inteligente, decidida e muito bonita, da pele morena, dos cabelos castanhos que ficam constantemente presos em 2 coques e, sendo professora de educação física, dona de um lindo corpo.

Naruto e Sakura que já retornaram, e me contaram que estão prestes a se casar, nossa amizade continua como antes, é tão bom ver dois amigos felizes, Naruto já esta trabalhando na empresa de advocacia de sua família, e Sakura esta no Hospital da cidade, quanto aos negócios dos Haruno, sua irmã mais nova irá assumir em breve. O casal me contou que mantinham pouco contato com Sasuke, mas pelo que eu entendi ele estará retornando agora no meio do ano, quando terminará sua faculdade de Engenharia Civil.

Esse tempo que fiquei na Alemanha valeu muito a pena, preciso confessar uma coisa, tenho até vergonha, apesar de não sou mais aquela garota tímida de antes, não mesmo, ainda mais depois do que eu contar o que fiz... Envolvi-me com meu professor de gestão empresarial!!! Eu sei não deveria misturar o estudo com minha vida amorosa, mas foi impossível resistir a aquele homem!!!! O nome dele era Hatake Kakashi tinha um corpo maravilhoso, cabelos prateados e uma pegada... Se você olhasse para ele, a 1ª impressão seria a de um homem preguiçoso, mas se você o conhecesse bem, e nem digo no tempo em que ficamos juntos, nas aulas mesmo era possível ver que ele era muito tarado, estava sempre lendo uns livros pornôs, e não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder. Quando começamos a ter alguma coisa eu já estava no 2° ano da faculdade, tinha 19 anos, e ele, bem, ele tinha... 30, mas qual o problema, eu já era bem grandinha, e virgem, antes que me esqueça.

**Flash Back on: ________________________________________________**

_Tudo começou com o decorrer das aulas, onde percebi que o professor Kakashi tinha segundas intenções comigo, mas sempre fingia que não sabia de nada. Até o dia em que fiquei doente e perdi sua prova, fui falar com ele para saber quando poderia faze- lá, e aproveitando que estávamos sozinhos na sala dos professores, avisou que iria aplica- la dia seguinte, após o término das aulas e que depois disso estava a fim de sair comigo. Confesso que fiquei receiosa, mas aceitei o convite, só que não aquela noite, transferi para uma sexta feira, quando estaria menos ocupada. Esse dia chegou e fomos nos encontrar em uma espécie de barzinho, que por sinal estava cheio. Chegando lá o vi em uma mesa, me aproximei e sentei._

_- Como vai Hinata? Disse se levantando e indo me cumprimentar com um beijo no canto da boca. Percebi que Kakashi me olhava de cima a baixo, eu estava usando uma blusinha branca, calça jeans colada, e uma sandália alta e preta, meus cabelos lisos e meio azulados estavam soltos, acompanhados de uma franja lateral, demorei muito para escolher aquela roupa, não queria nada vulgar nem muito infantil._

_- Estou bem Kakashi. Disse olhando para os lados, me admirando com tantos olhares que estavam sendo lançados em nossa direção. E depois parando para analisá-lo, estava usando uma camisa pólo azul que marcava levemente seu peitoral, acompanhado de uma calça jeans clara e um tênis. _

_- Percebi que não gosta muito de ter as pessoas te olhando, já deveria estar acostumada, tenho certeza que essa não é a primeira nem a ultima vez que os homens te olham assim._

_Eu apenas sorri envergonhada._

_- O que vai querer? Disse me olhando diretamente._

_- Acho que um açaí, hoje esta muito calor , você já quer pedir?_

_- Sim. Disse chamando o garçom._

_Tudo correu bem, comemos e Kakashi não parava de me dizer coisas galanteadoras, até corei com algumas coisas, ele sabia ser direto quando queria, prova disso foi o convite descarado que ele me fez para ir para a sua casa, logo quando entramos em seu carro. Eu tive que recusar, sabia que seria dificil resistir quando estivéssemos entre 4 paredes. Ele concordou, como se já esperasse isso, e ficamos um bom tempo nos agarrando no banco de trás do carro, quando percebi já eram mais de 11 horas e decidi ir para casa, nos despedimos por fim._

**Flash Back off ___________________________________________________**

Kakashi sempre foi muito compreensivo, saímos mais umas 3 ou 4 vezes e eu sempre evitava algo mais intimo, no fundo tinha certeza que ele logo não ligaria mais para mim, afinal eu ainda não tinha lhe dado o que queria. Mas ele me ligou na semana seguinte, dizendo que estava com saudades, eu percebi que já não era mais hora de enrolar, estava prestes a fazer 20 anos, já era madura o suficiente para avançar na relação. Pedi que viesse me buscar em casa, estava morando sozinha em um apartamento perto da faculdade. Acabei de falar com ele e sai para comprar uma lingerie.

**Flash Back on – narração da autora ____________________________________**

_Hinata ouviu a campainha tocar e após uma ultima arrumada no cabelo foi atender a porta. Deu de cara com Kakashi que a encarou surpreso. A Hyuuga estava usando um vestido azul escuro de alças, com um leve decote que deixava a vista o volume de seus seios fartos, o vestido era curto o suficiente para deixar a mostra as pernas torneadas da menina mulher, era assim que Kakashi a definia, usava sandálias altas e aquele perfume que deixaria qualquer homem louco. Hinata sorriu para ele, mas não era um sorriso inocente, era levemente sensual, e isso foi o suficiente para Kakashi perceber as intenções de sua aluna. _

_O professor estava usando uma camisa branca e uma calça jeans escura, seus cabelos estavam levemente molhados, e havia um sorriso maldoso estampado em sua cara._

_- Não quer entrar Kakashi? Disse Hinata ainda com aquele sorriso._

_- Claro que sim. O mestre entrou, fechou a porta e se preparou para pegar a Hyuuga de jeito._

_Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, a garota não esperava uma atitude tão rápida, mas logo viu que não era nenhuma surpresa, já sabia como era o Hatake. Ele a prensou na parede dizendo em seu ouvido:_

_- Achei melhor começarmos logo, já que a noite vai ser longa. Terminada a frase começou a distribuir beijos pela nuca da virgem. Já começou sem nenhum pudor, beijava e dava leve chupões em toda a região do pescoço, deixando Hinata de pernas bambas. A Hyuuga que sentia uma enorme atração pelo professor passou a acariciar sua nuca, descendo a outra mão pela costas do homem, começou a desabotoar a camisa do mesmo, enquanto ele abria seu vestido, puxando lentamente o zíper das costas. _

_Quando faltava pouco para terminar de abrir por completo o vestido, Kakashi, já sem camisa, deu a volta ficando de frente para as costas de aluna. Hinata estremecia a cada toque, o homem resolveu dar uma atenção especial as costas e ao bumbum firme de sua aluna, retirou o vestido por completo, e passou a distribuir beijos pelo local, e pequenos chupões também, arrancando gemidos da Hyuuga. Após um tempo, voltou-se de frente para a mesma, que logo começou a tirar sua calça jeans, deixando a cueca boxer preta a mostra, já era possível sentir o grande volume entre as pernas do homem, e dessa vez foi Hinata quem deu a iniciativa, enquanto beijava seu professor, foi acariciando com uma das mãos o membro rijo do homem a sua frente, fazendo – o a dizer palavras desconexas, e passou a guia -lo para seu quarto, ainda estavam na sala._

_Kakashi a jogou na cama, ficando por cima, então resolveu se livrar do sutiã da aluna, um trabalho fácil para mãos tão experientes como a dele, Hinata gemia com as caricias e as leves mordidas dadas em seus seios, o mestre chupava- os e também distribuía beijos nessa região sensível da aluna, os beijos começaram a descer para a barriga lisinha da Hyuuga, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos da mesma. Kakashi retirou a calcinha, que já estava molhada, acariciando de leve a feminilidade da virgem. _

_Dirigiu-se a boca de Hinata novamente, enquanto ela tirava a cueca de seu professor, expondo assim seu membro. Kakashi olhou para a aluna, ela queria dizer algo:_

_- Kakashi eu... Ia dizendo num fio de voz, quando foi interrompida. _

_- Eu já sei. Foi apenas o que ele disse antes de penetra-la devagar._

_Foi possível ouvir gemidos chorosos da Hyuuga que logo se transformaram em gemidos de prazer, era impossível conter a excitação, as estocadas se tornavam cada vez mais rápidas e mais profundas. Era nítida a experiência que Kakashi tinha com mulheres, Hinata não tinha do que reclamar. Ia passando suas mãos por todo corpo da garota inexperiente, apreciando cada curva. Seus corpos já estavam muito suados, e logo atingiram o orgasmo, a aluna primeiro, e um pouco depois o professor. Hinata quase enlouqueceu quando sentiu o liquido quente e os espasmos por todo seu corpo, gemeu intensamente, mordendo o ombro de Kakashi, que, já excitado também gemeu._

_O professor retirou-se de dentro de sua aluna jogando-se ao lado da mesma. Tinha que admitir que Hinata tinha se saído muito bem, tinha valido a pena esperar, afinal ela foi a única mulher com quem saiu que resistiu suas caricias por tanto tempo, a Hyuuga tinha o surpreendido. Olhou para Hinata, que estava muito satisfeita, nunca imaginou que isso seria tão bom, deveria agradecer a Kakashi, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, encostou-se nos braços do homem que havia a feito mulher, e ambos adormeceram. _

**Flash Back off – fim da narração da autora _______________________________**

_Hinata's Pov_

Depois daquele dia ficamos juntos por mais algum tempo, nossa relação era estranha, me divertia quando via as outras alunas dando em cima dele, mesmo porque, mantivemos tudo em completo segredo, percebi que não amava Kakashi, e nem ele a mim, foi tudo uma mistura de grande atração com um imenso prazer, e resolvemos romper o compromisso que nunca tivemos de fato, apesar de ambos se manterem fiel durante esse tempo. Mas decidimos que nos encontraríamos quando estivéssemos sozinhos, seria uma espécie de amizade colorida. E isso deu muito certo, sempre ficávamos juntos, mantivemos contato por um bom tempo. Durante toda a minha estadia na Alemanha não namorei ninguém, pois é, continuei com as minhas ficadas, conheci alguns homens interessantes mas só 2 foram bons o suficiente para me terem por completo, foram eles Kakashi e Gaara, um cara que cursava Hotelaria na mesma faculdade que eu.

Não posso e nem vou dizer que me arrependo desses 4 anos, eles foram fundamentais para eu me tornar mulher de fato, não só na aparência, mas no caráter, o que eu mais queria era mostrar para todos o que eu era capaz de fazer, sem ter que usar meu charme, minha beleza, mas por puro merecimento. Tenho que admitir que o que Sasuke me falou quando ficamos: "Quando você for uma mulher de verdade, me procure" , isso realmente me marcou, estava disposta a tomar o controle da situação, e jurava para mim mesma que nunca ninguém iria me dizer que eu não sou boa o suficiente.

Fim do capitulo, prometo que esse foi o ultimo com flash back, já que era preciso.

Eu sei que posso ter desapontado alguns leitores por fazer a Hinata perder sua virgindade, mas isso será necessário para o decorrer da história. No próximo capitulo Ino aparecerá e uma outra personagem também. Como puderam perceber, não sou muito boa em escrever cenas hentai, mas fiz o maximo que pude.

Eu sei que pode estar sendo um pouco cansativo esses flash back's mas ontem quando terminei de escrever a fic ( sim, eu já terminei , tenho uma séria necessidade de terminar as coisas que eu começo o mais rápido possível, e agora que estou de férias então), enfim, eu fiz o maximo que pude e espero que vocês gostem.

Quero deixar bem claro que não estou fazendo apologia a qualquer relacionamento amoroso entre professor e aluno.

Reviews, que tal??? Espero que tenham gostado.

Eu agradeço imensamente as reviews que recebi, vocês não sabem como eu fiquei feliz *-----*

Yuria-chan:Eu prometo que a história se desenrolara de uma forma bem interessante nos próximos capítulos, continue lendo, não vou te desapontar.

pandoraff93: Eu também adoro quando a Hinata faz o papel de alguém forte e decidida, e já adianto que isso acontecera aqui, a veremos fazer algo que não a agrada, mas será necessário para ajudar alguém.

Hina Uchiha: Eu também sou viciada em SasuHina, acho uma combinação muito interessante. Hinata foi forte ao resistir o Sasuke ( eu confesso que também não resistiria *-------------* ), mas será que ela continuara assim quando eles se reencontrarem?


	3. Caribe!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi _Kishimoto._

**Aviso:** Capitulo conterá cenas de hentai.

**Capitulo 3: Caribe!!!**

_Hinata's Pov _

A Hyuuga's Engineer contava com vários arquitetos, decoradores e engenheiros para suas construções. Meu pai comandou muito bem a empresa durante 40 anos, por muito tempo contou com a ajuda de seu irmão gêmeo Hyuuga Hizashi, pai de Neji, mas este foi morto em um acidente de carro há 13 anos atrás. Foi um acontecimento inesperado, lembro-me que na época Neji quase entrou em depressão, ele tinha apenas 15 anos, e eu 10. Sempre fomos muito proximos, meu primo foi sempre muito protetor, eu o chamava, e ainda chamo de irmão, para mim ele e Hanabi serão sempre pessoas para as quais eu nunca medirei esforços.

Já estávamos no começo de julho, nesses meses que participei da administração da empresa pude aprender varias coisas, nada como colocar em pratica tudo o que ficamos estudando durante vários anos, tive certeza que escolhi a carreira certa, sem duvidas tinha nascido para comandar a Hyuuga's Engineer. Dia 5 e recebi a visita de Sakura que veio me entregar o convite do casamento que seria dali há 3 meses e me convidou para ser madrinha. Aceitei na hora.

- Hinata, você não ligaria caso Sasuke fosse seu acompanhante? Ele voltará dos EUA no final do mês e eu não queria deixá-lo de lado, afinal ele e Naruto sempre foram melhores amigos.

- Claro que não Sakura, você acha que uma discussão de Ensino Médio me fará ficar brigada com o Uchiha para sempre? Indaguei graciosa.

- Eu sei que não, só queria confirmar , então Hinata, quando tirara férias?

- Sairei semana que vem, não queria me afastar, mas meu pai disse que é bom não "mergulhar" tão fundo no começo. Vou fazer um cruzeiro pelo Caribe, voltarei daqui há uns 10 dias. Disse animadamente.

- Espero que faça uma boa viajem, só queria que você fosse comigo na loja para tirarmos suas medidas, sabe como é, os vestidos demoram a ficar prontos.

- Ah sim, vou avisar meu pai e já volto, e que cor eles serão?

- Azuis, eu sei que você gosta, e vai ficar lindo em você Hinata!!!

- Imagino, você sempre teve bom gosto. Disse me dirigindo a porta. – Já volto.

* * *

Era dia 8 de julho e eu estava embarcando, iria primeiro para Flórida – EUA. Ao chegar em Miami tomei um banho e resolvi deitar um pouco, à noite fui dar uma volta pela cidade. Dia seguinte acordei atrasada e fui verificar se tinha pegado realmente tudo que precisava, me dirigi ao porto com pressa e embarquei em um imenso navio. Essas seriam férias inesquecíveis.

Fui até minha cabine, era bem confortável e espaçosa, arrumei todas as minhas coisas, tomei um banho para dispersar o sono, vesti um shorts e uma blusinha regata e fui dar uma olhada pelo local. Sentei no bar para pedir uma bebida, olhava ao meu redor distraída quando senti alguém me abraçando por trás, dei um pulo da cadeira.

- Hinata, o que faz aqui? Disse em meu ouvido.

- Gaara!!! Disse me virando para ele. Estou tirando umas férias, e você? Fiz sinal para ele se sentar ao meu lado, nos cumprimentamos com um beijo no rosto.

- Ah, você sabe. Disse ele meio sem jeito, sentado-se.

- É, eu já sei. Gaara cursava hotelaria na mesma faculdade que eu, foi la que nos conhecemos. Sua família é dona de uma grande frota de navios, e ele provavelmente deveria estar aqui a trabalho, apesar de ser o filho do dono. Sempre admirei pessoas como Gaara, que estudam e não vivem as custas do dinheiro dos pais, ele deveria estar bem ocupado. - E esta gostando do trabalho?

- Estou sim, é bom viajar por todo o mundo, mas eu ainda prefiro trabalhar em hotéis, coisas do tipo, então fico revezando, assim não fica tão cansativo. Quem diria que iríamos nos ver novamente. Sorriu malicioso.

- Você não está ocupado Sabaku no Gaara? Questionei divertida.

- Posso até estar, mas pensei que pudéssemos conversar um pouco, como nos velhos tempos, que alias não são tão velhos assim, já que nos víamos com frequência até o final do ano passado. Disse sorrindo triunfante.

- Bom, eu estava querendo beber alguma coisa, me acompanha? Gaara sempre chamou muito a atenção com seu jeito frigido, olhar intenso, alem de ser muito bonito. Estava vestindo uma camiseta preta e uma bermuda azul escura, dono de um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer homem, olhos verdes e penetrantes, cabelos cor de fogo pele branca e uma tatuagem escrito Kanji (amor) na lateral de sua testa.

- Claro que sim.

Começamos a conversar, no inicio nos atemos a assuntos profissionais, contamos o que fizemos depois da faculdade, mas logo vieram as provocações:

- Me diga Hinata, o que você faz sozinha em um cruzeiro? Questionou curioso.

- Não tinha ninguém para vir comigo, meus amigos estão de casamento marcado, e meu primo esta com a namorada. Mas nada me impede de fazer novas amizades aqui mesmo.

- Verdade, mas você sabe que estarei aqui sempre que precisar, afinal você sempre foi uma ótima companhia, só quero retribuir. Deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Bom saber disso. Disse tomando um gole da bebida. – Mas você terá tempo? Sei que esta trabalhando.

- Não estarei livre todo o tempo, mas a noite vou estar sempre desocupado.

- Sempre gostei da forma como você expõe seus interesses. Quem sabe a gente se encontre por ai hoje a noite, agora eu tenho que ir, já é quase hora do almoço. Disse me levantando e lhe dando um beijo no rosto. Gaara me segurou pela cintura olhando diretamente em meus olhos:

- Esse lugar pode ser um ótimo ponto de referencia, não acha? Me lançou um olhar cheio de segundas intenções.

- É sim. Me dirigi para o restaurante. Era incrível como Sabaku poderia ser tão sexy.

Sentei- me em uma mesa e comecei a comer, o local estava lotado, foi quando uma moça me perguntou se poderia se sentar comigo, eu concordei.

- Muito obrigada, já tinha perdido as esperanças de encontrar uma mesa que não fosse ocupada por casais. Prazer, me chamo Ino Yamanaka. Disse estendendo uma das mãos. Aparentava ter a mesma idade que eu, estava com o cabelo loiro solto, possuía olhos azuis e usava uma saia e uma blusinha, que marcava seu corpo, era realmente uma mulher muito bonita.

- Prazer, Hinata Mitarashi. Estendi a mão para cumprimenta- la. – Sente-se. Eu mudei meu sobrenome, e o motivo? Simples, não queria correr o risco de ninguém me reconhecer, posso dizer que meus olhos eram uma forma de saberem quem eu realmente era, mas isso não tinha como evitar.

- Então Hinata, também esta sozinha, ou estou te atrapalhando? Logo após chamou o garçom para lhe servir.

- Estou sozinha, não esta atrapalhando nada.

- Que bom, então o que acha de irmos dar uma volta por ai depois do almoço, quero conhecer o navio?

- Ótima idéia. Disse animada.

- Então está combinado. Nesse momento o garçom chegou com o prato e Ino começou a comer, permanecemos eu silencio até o final de refeição.

Ao sairmos do restaurante fomos conhecer a área de lazer do navio, haviam várias piscinas, bares. Retornamos nossa conversa:

- Me diga Hinata, em qual pais você mora?

- Moro no Japão, e você?

- Morava nos EUA, mas estou de mudança para o Japão, vou morar em Konoha, conhece?

- Esta falando sério? Disse surpresa.

- Sim, porque?

- Eu moro la, a cidade é ótima, você vai adorar!

- Eu espero que sim, na verdade me mudei pelo trabalho, sou formada em moda e sei que o Japão é um país que sempre se importou com as tendências. Disse pensativa.

- Isso é verdade, você com certeza fez uma boa escolha.

Quando estava começando a escurecer fui tomar outro banho, tinha feito tanto calor. Disse para Ino que estaria no bar (que encontrei Gaara), ela me disse que iria passar por la. Ao chegar na cabine fui lavar meus cabelos, amanhã com certeza iria na piscina. Estava pronta, cheguei no local e vi Gaara que já tinha me achado, só porque eu queria enrolar um pouquinho.

_Inicio da narração da autora:_

Gaara estava analisando a Hyuuga que já se aproximava de sua mesa, a mulher estava usando uma saia azul escura até a metade das coxas e uma blusa justa lilás um pouco aberta nas costas, nos pés usava uma sandália baixa. O homem sempre se sentiu atraído por Hinata, sabia que ela não era o tipo de pessoa que ficava com qualquer um, tinha que admitir que foi difícil se aproximar da garota, já que a mesma sempre se esquivava de seus pretendentes. Mas quando pode finalmente fazê-la sua sentiu que tinha valido a pena, e muito, não só por ter tido em seus braços uma mulher linda, de um corpo extremamente desejável, mas também por ter tido um relacionamento sem nenhum compromisso com uma pessoa compreensiva, doce e adorável como ela.

- Que coincidência! Disse com ironia, levantando-se e dando- lhe um beijo demorado no rosto.

- Espero que seja uma boa coincidência. Ela sorriu, se sentando de frente com o ruivo.

- Ótima, então, o que fez a tarde toda sem mim?

- Fiz uma nova amiga, o nome dela é Ino, deve vir aqui nos cumprimentar daqui a pouco. Gaara, me faça um favor? Não diga meu sobrenome perto dela, eu não quero correr o risco de ela saber quem eu sou. Mas caso seja preciso diga Mitarashi, tudo bem?

- Que bela forma de iniciar uma amizade Hyuuga. Disse sorrindo. – Eu te entendo, não revelarei seu segredo, mas em troca tem que me prometer que caso ela venha sozinha e comece a conversar muito, você inventará uma desculpa para ela sair, estou a fim de ficar a sós com você.

- Tudo bem. Ela vem vindo, e para a sua sorte esta acompanhada.

- Até que enfim te achei, não sabia direito onde era, esse navio é tão grande. Esse é Kiba Inuzuka. Disse a loira olhando para ele.

- Prazer. Respondeu a Hyuuga – Meu amigo Gaara. Olhou para o homem ao seu lado. Ambos se levantaram para cumprimenta- los.

- Bom, vejo que já esta acompanhada. Deu um sorriso discreto. – Eu e Kiba vamos dar um mergulho, querem ir?

- Não, obrigada Ino, mas amanhã eu não dispensarei.

- Ok. Vamos? Disse olhando para o rapaz, ambos se despediram.

- Enfim sós, o que acha de darmos uma volta?

- Vamos. Começaram a andar em silencio. Entraram em um corredor onde era possível avistar uma espécie de cabine.

- A propósito, que história é essa de amigo? Disse Gaara quebrando o silencio e sorrindo de canto.

- Não sei, talvez seja porque no momento nós sejamos isso. Fez uma cara de inocente.

- Você sabe que não deveria ter dito isso. Gaara iniciou o beijo ali mesmo no corredor, um ato cheio de desejo, começaram a caminhar ,ainda se beijando, em direção a cabine.

Ao entrar o homem fechou a porta num chute, não queria se desvencilhar da mulher que tanto lhe atraia, Hinata também não permitiria que isso acontecesse. Mantiveram sua estranha relação durante os 2 últimos anos de faculdade, se conheciam muito bem, sabiam seus defeitos e suas qualidades, sempre tiveram química e nunca se lembraram de terem discutido uma única vez. Quando estavam juntos gostavam de experimentar coisas novas (entendam como quiser...), mas naquele momento só queriam colocar pra fora todo o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro.

A Hyuuga já estava semi nua, Gaara se deleitava com as caricias naquele corpo quase virgem, ele sabia que Hinata não deveria ter tido mais de 3 homens em sua cama, conhecia muito bem a mulher, passava suas mãos pelas costas, cintura e distribuía chupões por todo pescoço dela. Hinata por sua vez também já tinha tratado de deixar Gaara somente de cueca, não era mais aquela garota inocente, agora já sabia o que fazer para deixar qualquer homem louco, arranhava suas costas e a nuca , mexia- se freneticamente, atiçando cada pedaço do corpo do Sabaku, sussurrava em seu ouvido, dando leves mordidas na orelha. Este já estava a arrastando em direção a cama, retirou a calcinha e depois o tão incomodo sutiã, deitou- se por cima dela, Hinata enlaçava as pernas em volta do corpo de Gaara se deleitava com os mamilos firmes de sua companheira, uma de suas mãos foram parar na cintura delgada, pressionado –a, a outra acariciava um dos seios enquanto a boca dava leve chupadas no outro, isso fazia a herdeira gemer de prazer, não se contendo mais resolveu tirar a cueca do Sabaku, já podia sentir o membro, seu corpo o chamava para si, passou a acaricia- lo de leve, Gaara gemia a cada toque. Penetrou – a com força, mexendo- se rápido dentro de sua companheira, as estocadas eram cada vez mais prazerosas, chegaram ao apse juntos, ambos estavam cansados. O homem apenas sussurrou no ouvido de Hinata:

- Você ficara comigo nessas 7 noites, sabe disso não?

- Sei. Deu- lhe um beijo abafado no pescoço do homem. Gaara retirou- se de dentro da Hyuuga deitando- se na cama e a puxando para perto de si, dormiram abraçados.

_Hinata's Pov _

_Estou no 4° dia dos 7 que terão esse cruzeiro, continuo saindo com Gaara e pretendo fazer isso até o final, tinha me esquecido como era bom ficar junto dele, aparentava ser um cara frio, mas ele não era assim, pelo menos não comigo, houve uma época em que ele era meu confidente e vice- versa. Quanto a Ino, durante o dia ficamos conversando, passamos quase o tempo todo na piscina, como é quente aqui, também percebi que ela recebe constantes ligações, e sempre sai para que eu não ouça a conversa. A noite, enquanto fico com o Sabaku, ela vai dar umas voltas com Kiba, o mesmo cara que encontrei na 1ª noite. É incrível como ninguém consegue ficar sozinho em um cruzeiro, acho que até eu, caso não tivesse encontrado Gaara, estaria com alguém agora. _

_Fizemos uma parada nas Bahamas, que lugar lindo, até o Sabaku que não gostava de praias desceu para apreciar a beleza do lugar, ficamos juntos a tarde toda, e a noite também, acho que ele não estava mais trabalhando. Dia seguinte fomos para Aruba que também tinha lindas praias, a noite, já de volta ao navio saímos para uma espécie de encontro de casais._

_Descobri que a família de Kiba era dona de uma agencia de viagens, e ele curtia a vida conhecendo os lugares mais diversos do mundo, "que beleza" pensei irônica. Ino parecia apreciar essa vida, disse que se pudesse faria o mesmo, mas amava muito seu trabalho, tanto que estava se mudando para um país totalmente diferente, dos EUA para o Japão, seria uma mudança drástica para qualquer um. Pelo que entendi ela já havia comprado um apartamento no centro de Konoha, não disse nada, mas provavelmente seria perto do meu, já que moro naquela área. Gaara não falou muito, nem sequer disse sobre os negócios da família, para o casal ele era apenas um funcionário do navio, e não dono dele. Me lembro que outro dia o ruivo chegou a mencionar algo sobre Ino não ser flor que se cheire, para mim ela parecia normal, mas ele me disse que ela tem cara daquelas mulheres que fazem as coisas por baixo do pano, eu não sabia exatamente o que significava aquilo, mas resolvi ficar com o pé atrás, o Sabaku é bem experiente quando o assunto é mulher, e se ele disse algo, mesmo que seja estranho pra mim, eu aceito seu conselho, prometi manter uma amizade relativamente superficial com ela. Já tinha pensado em tudo, quando um dos dois perguntasse o que eu faço da vida, o que acabou acontecendo, eu diria que trabalho na parte administrativa de uma pequena empresa, seria uma boa desculpa, não havia mencionado nada sobre a faculdade no exterior, e muito menos sobre já conhecer Gaara antes dessa viagem._

_-------_

_Era o ultimo dia do Cruzeiro e estávamos nos preparando para o lual de encerramento, coloquei um vestido curto e branco, Ino e eu já nos dirigíamos para o local, ela estava com um shorts de malha e a parte de cima do biquíni rosa a mostra, ambas iríamos encontrar nossos acompanhantes lá fora. Kiba usava apenas uma sunga azul marinho e Gaara uma bermuda preta. Chegamos no bar, eu não gostava muito de beber, mas não resisti ao famoso Sex on the Beach ( para quem não sabe: vodka, suco de laranja e licor ), ficamos conversando um pouco, mas logo fomos para a piscina, Gaara tirou a bermuda, eu quase tive um treco, devo ter ficado vermelha ao me lembrar do que tinha por baixo da sunga vermelha que ele estava usando, e ainda tinham aqueles músculos que eu adorava... _

_- Se me permite. Disse ele abrindo meu vestido, revelando meu pequeno biquíni. – Você fica muito bem de branco Hinata. Falou ao pé do ouvido._

_- Você também fica ótimo de vermelho. Provoquei passando discretamente a língua sobre os lábios. Logo em seguida pulei na piscina, Ino e Kiba já estavam se agarrando la dentro._

_Já tinha dito que era super fraca para bebida? Pois é, e ainda teimei de tomar uma _Piña Colada ( leite de coco, suco de abacaxi e rum ), fiquei meio zonza e levemente alegre, lembro-me que comecei a me esfregar descaradamente no Gaara quando saímos da piscina, pelo menos o lugar em que estávamos agora não estava tão cheio como lá, mas mesmo assim, que vergonha! Ainda bem que não estava prestando muita a atenção nas pessoas ao redor.

_Inicio da narração da autora:_

- Hinata não devia ter bebido mais , não sabia que você era tão fraca. Disse o Sabaku tentando se controlar mediante as provocações da mulher que já estava beijando seu pescoço e se esfregando em seu corpo de forma totalmente desinibida.

- Eu nem me lembrei, o que acha de irmos para a sua cabine? Disse a Hyuuga com uma voz sexy.

- Vamos indo. Gaara trouxe Hinata que estava levemente sonolenta, ele sabia perfeitamente que o mulher não ficaria muito tempo acordada, então era melhor fazer ela parar de provoca- lo. Ao entrar na cabine deitou- se na cama trazendo a Hyuuga para perto de si, somente o contato entre os corpos já atiçava o homem, mas ele deveria se controlar, logo Hinata se acalmou.

- Gaara. Disse olhando diretamente para ele. – Você acha que algum dia um homem poderá me ver como uma mulher de verdade?

Não entendia ao certo o porque da pergunta, aproveitou a situação para tirar o maximo de informação que conseguisse, estava curioso. – Claro que sim, você é uma mulher incrível, mas por que esta me perguntando isso?

- Uma vez um cara disse o contrario na minha cara. Mas já faz muito tempo, só queria saber se pelo menos agora eu sou, já que naquela época eu sabia que não era.

- Foi só isso mesmo? Hinata continuava triste mesmo após a confirmação de Gaara.

- Eu acho que nunca te disse nada, mas sempre tive medo de me envolver numa relação, não queria correr o risco de me apaixonar e acabar sofrendo. E ainda continuo assim. Prova disso é o fato de eu só ter dormido com 2 homens minha vida inteira, e eu já tenho 22 anos.

Então era isso, é claro que Sabaku já desconfiava desse medo, mas não tinha tanta certeza. E outra suspeita sua foi confirmada, fora ele, Hinata só tinha se envolvido com mais 1 homem, se sentiu orgulhoso no momento. – Eu acho que você deveria arriscar. E quanto aos 2 caras, se eles bastaram para você, para que procurar mais? A não ser que isso não tenha acontecido. No final, números são apenas números.

- Gaara, nem preciso dizer que você é ótimo, eu adoro estar com você, e Kakashi também era muito bom. A Hyuuga nem corou ao pronunciar aquelas palavras, ela estava realmente fora de si, seu ego aumentou ainda mais com os elogios. Mas espera...

- Kakashi? Não poderia ser quem ele estava pensando.

- Eu fiquei com ele no 2° e no começo do 3° ano da faculdade, ele era meu professor. Ninguém nunca desconfiou de nós.

Agora estava realmente surpreso, então quer dizer que esse tinha sido o 1° homem de Hinata, quem diria que aquela garota inocente teria um caso com o professor?

- Agora me lembrei dele.

- Sabe Gaara, você não é igual o Uchiha idiota, já que é perfeitamente capaz de conversar com uma mulher sem ter que usar sua ótima aparência para conquista- lá. Devem ter muitas mulheres por ai loucas por você, eu tenho certeza que achará a certa um dia. Após pronunciar aquelas palavras Hinata adormeceu.

O Sabaku ajeitou a mulher na cama e passou a refletir sobre o que haviam conversado. Primeiro se sentiu muito bem por ouvir o que a Hyuuga pensava sobre ele, ela definitivamente sabia como fazer um homem se sentir bem, principalmente quando mencionou as possibilidades do mesmo encontrar uma mulher tão interessante e agradável como ela, Gaara realmente poderia dizer que Hinata fora importante para sua vida. Pelo que havia entendido o tal Uchiha era um cara idiota de quem sua acompanhante não gostava, mais tarde perguntaria sobre ele. Uma coisa estava certa, essa foi a melhor despedida que eles poderiam ter, e amanhã iria dizer algumas coisas que fariam Hinata concordar com esse pensamento.

Já eram 9 horas da manhã, a mulher acordou meio zonza, olhou para si mesma encarando o biquíni que estava usando no dia anterior, reconheceu a cabine de Gaara, mas este não estava la, foi para o banheiro escovar seus dentes. Ao sair viu na cama uma bandeja de café da manhã e Sabaku sentado ao lado, foi até la, deu bom dia para o homem e começou a comer a salada de frutas.

- Você ficou meio bêbada ontem. Foi direto.

- Sabia, bem que eu não estava me lembrando de algumas coisas. Disse confusa, e olhou para sua roupa.

- É o que esta pensando, não fizemos nada, mesmo porque começamos a conversar.

- É, eu meio que me lembro disso, falei sobre o Uchiha não é?

- Sim, não se lembra de mais nada?

- Não, nós falamos de mais alguma coisa?

- Só disso, na verdade você apenas disse que não gostava desse cara, mas depois começou a falar enrolado e não entendi mais nada. Quem é esse? O Sabaku resolveu que iria manter o resto da conversa em segredo, sabia que se repetisse as coisas ditas por Hinata no dia anterior ela ficaria extremamente constrangida.

- Sasuke foi apenas uma ficada antiga antes mesmo de eu ir para a faculdade, acabamos discutindo por bobagens que nem lembro mais. Disse vermelha, completamente sem graça, definitivamente a mulher precisava aprender e mentir.

- Ah ta, bom vamos continuar a comer, daqui há pouco temos que fazer as malas. Agora pode entender tudo, então era esse tal _"Uchiha idiota"_ que disse aquelas coisas para Hinata, não tinha mais tanta certeza de que ela não gostava do cara. Nem ao menos se lembrou do que disse para Gaara, mas ainda bem se não desmaiaria de tanta vergonha. Terminaram de comer e foram arrumar as malas.

Já era meio dia, dentro de 2 ou 3 horas estariam em Miami, os 2 almoçaram juntos, nem sinal de Ino, a mulher provavelmente estaria se despedindo de Kiba. Hinata percebeu que o homem sentado a sua frente estava sério durante toda a refeição.

- Ta tudo bem Gaara? Disse o encarando, ambos já tinham terminado de comer.

- Sim Hinata, posso te dizer uma coisa? Mas antes tem que me prometer que não fará perguntas.

- Tudo bem, sem perguntas. Olhou séria.

- Você se tornou uma mulher incrível, digna de respeito e admiração, não ligue para o que o Uchiha disse. E outra coisa, números são apenas números.

Hinata não sabia exatamente o porque, mas corou violentamente, deu um sorriso, como se o que acabara de ouvir fosse uma coisa muito importante, e era de fato. Sabaku pode perceber isso.

- Nem sei como agradecer por essas palavras, você também é um homem incrível, sabe como tratar uma mulher, isso é fundamental, muito mais do que a sua beleza Gaara. Deu- lhe lindo sorriso.

- Bom, vamos descansar um pouco? Eu ainda estou com sono, além do mais você já deve ter percebido que fui dispensado do meu trabalho.

- Eu suspeitava, vamos sim. Chegaram à cabine, deitaram na cama abraçados e começaram a refletir sobre suas vidas. Não havia mais aquele desejo incontrolável, por um momento era como se nunca tivessem se envolvido intimamente. Logo chegaram ao seu destino, despediram- se em um abraço cheio de sentimentos, prometeram que um dia se reencontrariam.

_Hinata's Pov _

_Estava embarcando quando vi Ino, cumprimentei- a dizendo que nos encontraríamos novamente em Konoha, ela sorriu para mim e fomos nos sentar. Correu tudo bem na viagem, durante todo o tempo só pensava em voltar para a casa, estava com saudade de todos. Quando chegamos Neji e Tenten estavam a minha espera, os abracei e logo em seguida apresentei Ino, a mulher me pediu para explicar mais ou menos o lugar onde ela deveria morar, já que só havia ido lá 1 única vez, ao ver o endereço fiquei surpresa._

_- Ino, eu moro nesse prédio!!!_

_- Ta falando sério? Disse animada._

_- Aham. Olhou para o casal de namorados. – Se importa de dar uma carona pra minha amiga, Neji?_

_- De forma alguma, vamos indo. O homem pegou algumas malas e foi andando na frente com Tenten._

_Ao chegar Ino agradeceu a carona:_

_- Hinata, vou morar no apartamento 17, venha me visitar quando puder, agora preciso ir porque o apartamento ta lotado de caixas, depois nos vemos. Ah, e obrigada por tudo. Virou-se entrando no prédio._

_- Hinata, estávamos com saudade, como foi a viagem? Perguntou Tenten animada._

_- Foi ótima, não querem entrar? Eu posso preparar algo para comermos._

_- Agora não podemos Hinata, mas seu pai pediu para ir jantar na casa dele hoje, nós também iremos e você poderá contar para todos de uma vez como foi a viagem._

_- Eu vou sim, pensando bem é melhor contar uma vez apenas. Me despedi do casal e entrei._

_Ao adentrar o apartamento fui desfazer minhas malas, pensei na grande coincidência de Ino vir morar no mesmo prédio que eu, mas será bom no final das contas. Mais tarde iria me arrumar para o jantar com meus pais, estava morrendo de saudades deles e de Hanabi._

Fim do capitulo, esse foi beeem maior do que de custume, quis dar uma caprichada pra vocês ;D . Fiz o maximo que pude para incrementar as cenas entre Gaara e Hinata, mas estou deixando o melhor para ela e Sasuke... _Eu simplesmente amei escrever a conversa entre os dois, e vocês o que acharam ein??? Que historia estranha é essa da Ino ir morar no mesmo prédio que Hinata, já adianto que foi coincidência, mas sabemos que nada acontece por acaso._

Quero deixar claro que não estou fazendo qualquer tipo de apologia a bebidas alcoólicas.

_Reviews??? Pleeeeeeeeease, e não deixem de ler o próximo capitulo._

Respondendo as Reviews:

Hina Uchiha: Que bom que vc gostou, estou emocionada ( chorando liitros ), continue lendo que logo o sasuke vai aparecer ;D Nossa eu sou muito fã do Kakashi ( ele é muito gato e aquele jeito pervertidoooooo #babaaaaa), eu tive que coloca- lo na história.

Jane Nylleve: Leitora nova aeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Eu prometo fazer a fic ficar cada vez mais interessante, pode continuar a ler que você vai gostar ( propagandaaaa).


	4. O mais novo contratado

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi _Kishimoto._

**Capitulo 4: O mais novo contratado**

_Hinata's Pov _

Cheguei na casa de meus pais, cumprimentei a todos e enquanto o jantar não era servido contava animadamente sobre as lindas praias do Caribe:

- Eu recomendo esse cruzeiro, vale muito a pena. Disse com um sorriso.

- Bem que Neji e Tenten poderiam faze- lo em sua lua de mel. O que acham? Disse Hanabi, fazendo o casal ficar com muita vergonha. Minha irmã e eu somos muito diferentes, ela sempre teve uma personalidade forte e não se sentia constrangida com muitas situações que me fariam ficar totalmente sem graça. Tinha 15 anos e na escola fazia muito sucesso entre os garotos que admiravam tanto pelo seu jeito de ser como por sua beleza, Hanabi possuía os cabelos azuis e um rosto muito bonito.

- Quem sabe. Respondeu o primo olhando para a namorada.

- Mas por enquanto estamos pensando apenas na viagem que iremos fazer na próxima semana, Neji irá tirar umas férias e iremos para a Itália. Disse Tenten animada.

- Hinata vê como é preciso se afastar um pouco do trabalho, principalmente no começo da carreira, se não acaba se cansando muito rápido. Mas agora que voltou tem que se acostumar novamente com a rotina. Disse Hiashi.

- Pode deixar, daqui há algum tempo serei uma ótima presidente, assim como o senhor. E terei sempre Neji, que me ajudará quando for preciso.

- Não só seu primo Hinata, temos um novo responsável pelos engenheiros de nossa empresa: Sasuke Uchiha, ele voltará semana que vem, eu já o contratei, sei que você e ele já se conheciam, o Uchiha também poderá te ajudar no que for preciso.

- Não sabia sobre Sasuke. Disse com a cabeça baixa, fiquei um pouco nervosa de saber que teria que lidar com ele durante um bom tempo, mas não deixei transparecer nada.

- Vamos indo, o jantar esta pronto. Disse minha mãe ao receber o sinal da empregada.

A noticia sobre o Uchiha tinha me abalado, mas se meu pai o contratou ele deve ser muito bom. Sempre pensei que ele comandaria junto com seu irmão Itachi a empresa de segurança da família, mas acho que somente o Uchiha mais velho ficou com essa função. Mais tarde me despedi de todos e fui para a casa, amanhã faria uma visita a Ino, e mais tarde a Sakura e Naruto, afinal segunda feira estava chegando, e eu voltaria ao trabalho.

O domingo amanheceu chuvoso, tomei meu café da manhã e fui até o apartamento da Yamanaka, ela atendeu sonolenta:

- Ino, me desculpa, te acordei?

- Não, já terminei de tomar meu café, é que ontem fui dormir muito tarde. Entre, mas não repare na bagunça, ainda tem muita coisa pra arrumar.

- Magina. Disse entrando no apartamento, ainda tinham algumas caixas espalhadas, mas a maioria das coisas já estavam arrumadas. – Você já esta terminando, que rápida!

- Eu resolvi não enrolar muito, começo a trabalhar amanhã e não vou ter muito tempo.

- Quer ajuda em alguma coisa?

- Não obrigada, venha, vou te mostrar o resto do apartamento. Ino ia andando quando tropeçou em uma das caixas, o que a fez cair no chão.

- Ino, ta tudo bem? Perguntei preocupada.

- Acho que eu torci o pé, nada de mais. Enquanto se levantava apoiei- a em um de meus ombros.

- Venha, vamos a um hospital. Já estava a guiando para a porta.

- Odeio hospitais, mas tenho que estar boa amanhã, então acho que vou sim.

Entramos em meu carro e logo chegamos ao local. Nos dirigimos ao pronto socorro e lá um médico a atendeu. Pedi licença e fui encontrar Sakura.

- Hinata!! Não sabia que tinha voltado, e o que faz aqui, que mal lhe pergunte? Disse a rosada.

- Voltei ontem, ia te avisar, mas hoje fui na casa uma amiga que acabou se machucando então viemos para cá, a propósito, não quer dar uma olhada nela, o médico pareceu não estar muito ai. Isso é, se não estiver ocupada.

- Vou olhar sim, não ligue, alguns médicos do pronto- socorro tem tantos pacientes que acabam não dando tanta atenção, mas são eficientes, onde ela esta?

- Virando o corredor na 1ª porta, uma mulher loira. Meu celular começou a tocar.

- Vou atender a ligação de Neji e já volto, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, vou indo. Respondeu a rosada.

_Inicio da narração da autora:_

A médica estava entrando no quarto quando viu a tal moça loira falar ao telefone:

- Então Nara, acabei me machucando hoje de manhã, mas já esta tudo bem. Fez sinal para que a médica entrasse.

- É, a mulher que eu conheci no cruzeiro me trouxe até aqui, pelo menos aquela idiota serve pra alguma coisa. Sua voz era de desprezo.

- Você sabe que tinha que arranjar alguém para me fazer companhia. Deu uma risada sarcástica.

Sakura ficou pasma com as coisas que ouviu, apenas fez seu trabalho, quando a mulher terminou de falar ao telefone se apressou para sair do quarto, não queria que Hinata entrasse e se revelasse sua amiga.

- Seu pé já esta melhor, chamarei a enfermeira para fazer um curativo, com licença. Virou-se saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.

A rosada não acreditava nas palavras da mulher, como pode fazer isso com sua melhor amiga? Hinata já estava chegando quando viu a Haruno.

- Então Sakura, esta tudo bem com a Ino?

- Esta sim, me faça um favor? Não diga que me conhece, depois te explico o porque.

- Tudo bem, mas eu quero saber o motivo.

- Venha a minha casa hoje a noite se estiver livre, ai conversaremos melhor. Agora tenho que ir, estou atrasada. Disse já saindo.

- Tudo bem, eu já estava planejando passar por la mesmo, quero te contar sobre a viagem. Se despediram e Hinata entrou no quarto.

---------------

- Já podemos ir? Perguntou a Hyuuga.

- Sim, fizeram um curativo, a enfermeira disse que amanhã já estarei bem, não foi nada grave. Muito obrigado, você é uma ótima amiga. Respondeu falsamente.

- Imagina Ino, não fiz nada de mais, vamos indo. Saíram do quarto.

Ao chegar ao apartamento da Yamanaka as duas se despediram. Hinata foi para sua casa almoçar, mas estava curiosa sobre que a rosada tinha dito.

Já era noite e a Hyuuga estava de saída para a casa de Sakura e Naruto, os dois já estavam morando juntos há algum tempo. Ao chegar foi bem recebida pelo casal e começou a contar sobre o Cruzeiro. Depois da janta Naruto foi para o quarto, deixando as duas mulheres fofocando:

- Sakura, porque você não queria que eu contasse para a Ino que nós nos conhecíamos?

- Hinata, eu não vou mentir . Olhou para a amiga seriamente. – Quando eu estava no quarto ouvi sua amiga falando ao telefone. Ela disse que só se aproximou de você porque não queria ficar a viagem toda sozinha. Me desculpa Hinata, eu sei que deve estar triste, mas eu tinha que te dizer, não se aproxime mais dessa Ino.

- Bem que o Gaara tinha me avisado sobre ela. Fez uma cara triste. – Tudo bem Sakura, eu falarei com ela apenas o necessário, afinal moramos no mesmo prédio. E muito obrigada por avisar.

- De nada, é minha obrigação como amiga. Quer dizer que o Gaara também percebeu que ela não era confiável? Sakura sabia sobre ele, as duas não tinham segredos entre si.

- Ele disse que ela tinha jeito de ser daquelas que fazem as coisas por baixo do pano, não acreditei muito, mas prometi para ele não tornar Ino uma confidente, até menti sobre meu sobrenome, onde trabalhava, coisas do tipo. Ainda bem. Suspirou aliviada.

- Deveria agradecer ao Gaara por isso. Disse sorindo. – Hinata, tem mais alguma coisa te incomodando? Eu te conheço, esqueceu!

- Eu sei... É que ontem fui jantar na casa de meus pais, e fiquei sabendo que Sasuke irá trabalhar la na empresa.

- E pelo jeito você não gostou muito da notícia né? Questionou curiosa.

- Não ligo mais para desavenças do passado, mas daí a ter que olhar para a cara dele todo dia é bem diferente.

- Ainda bem que você falou isso.

- Por que?

- É que Sasuke voltará no começo da semana e eu ia te convidar para um jantar de boas vindas na sexta feira. Naruto fez questão de fazê-lo para o melhor amigo. Ele vira com a namorada que conheceu na faculdade, parece que a mulher veio morar aqui agora, mas não pense que eles estão se preparando para casar, foi apenas uma coincidência. Disse divertida.

- Não sabia que Sasuke estava namorando, e ficaria meio estranho eu jantar com 2 casais... Casamento, não, isso realmente não passou pela minha cabeça Sakura. Deu risada.

- Eu espero que você e o Uchiha se acertem agora que passarão um bom tempo juntos.

- Eu também espero. Já é tarde, preciso ir, amanhã volto ao trabalho. Despediu- se da rosada e de seu futuro marido.

_Hinata's Pov_

Era só o que me faltava, até o galinha do Sasuke estava namorando e eu aqui, sozinha!!! Agora mesmo que aquele estúpido aproveitaria para dizer mais uma vez que tenho medo de um relacionamento sério, mas eu juro, se ele me disser isso, vai ouvir tudo que eu tenho a dizer. Só de saber que essa semana será a ultima sem o Uchiha me deixa nos nervos. Quanto a Ino, quem diria que aquela mulher doce que conheci se revelasse uma víbora, as aparências realmente enganam.

* * *

_Inicio da narração da autora:_

Era sexta feira a noite, Sakura e Naruto estavam ansiosos para a volta do amigo. A campainha tocou, o casal abriu a porta:

- Sasukeeeeee!!! Gritou Naruto abraçando o amigo que retribuiu o gesto.

- Naruto, você continua o mesmo escandaloso de sempre!!! Disse o homem sorrindo. – Essa é Ino, minha namorada.

– Prazer, respondeu Naruto.

- Já nos conhecemos. Disse Sakura cumprimentando a moça e dando um abraço apertado em Sasuke. – Entrem.

O casal adentrou a linda casa. – Não sabia que se conheciam. Disse o Uchiha surpreso.

- Ino torceu o pé e foi no hospital em que trabalho, me desculpe, nem sei se lembra de mim. Tinha que parecer o mais natural possível, o que queria fazer era dar umas boas bofetadas na cara daquela mulherzinha, a médica sempre teve um gênio forte, não foi à toa que ela e Naruto se deram tão bem.

- Eu me lembro sim, muito obrigada, você é uma ótima médica. Esboçando um sorriso gentil. Era incrível sua capacidade de enganar as pessoas, no hospital nem se quer tinha agradecido a rosada.

- Imagina. Bom, sentem- se. Naruto, pode vir comigo até a cozinha, não sei ver o ponto certo do frango.

- Claro, já volto. Deixaram o casal sozinho.

---------

- O que você quer que eu olhe amor?

- Naruto, eu sei olhar um frango. Disse risonha. – Apenas o chamei aqui para te pedir um favor? Vou chamar Ino para conversar e você vai ficar sozinho com Sasuke, pergunte para ele se comentou algo sobre Hinata com a namorada, caso ele responda que não, peça para ele não tocar no nome dela, e diga que depois explico o motivo.

- Por que isso?

- Quando eles forem embora te digo, agora vamos voltar para a sala. A rosada queria entender direito toda essa história. Lembra- se de Hinata ter lhe dito que havia mentido seu sobrenome e lugar de trabalho para Ino, mas mesmo assim, não queria gerar desconfianças.

-------

O casal voltou da cozinha:

- Ino vamos, deixa eu te mostrar a casa. Deu um sorriso

- Claro Sakura, com licença. Se aproximou da Haruno.

- Essa foi só uma desculpa para deixar os 2 a sós um pouco, logo iriam começar a conversar e você ficaria entediada, e eu tenho que olhar a comida de tempos em tempos. Sakura sempre se orgulhou de saber mentir muito bem.

- Ah sim, obrigada. Começaram a falar sobre vários assuntos, rosada aproveitava a situação para tirar o maximo de informação que podia.

-------

- Sasuke, por acaso você já falou de Hinata perto da Ino, ou mencionou o nome dela?

- Porque quer saber isso?

- A Sakura me pediu para eu te perguntar, e disse que logo diria o motivo, ela estava muito misteriosa.

- Espero que ela esclareça logo isso, mas não, eu nunca nem toquei no nome da Hyuuga, apenas disse que estaria indo trabalhar na empresa da família.

- Entendi, mas então continue a fazer isso, não mencione a Hinata perto de sua namorada. Se for falar alguma coisa da empresa, já que estarão trabalhando juntos , de uma disfarçada.

- Eu estou achando isso muito estranho, mas é melhor eu concordar antes que leve uma surra da sua noiva. Deu um sorrisinho.

- E porque você acha que eu vim te perguntar isso? Os dois começaram a rir. - Ah, antes que me esqueça, preciso que você va tirar suas medidas para a roupa de padrinho o mais rápido possível.

- Já tinha me esquecido, amanhã depois do trabalho eu vou à loja. Respondeu Sasuke.

Sakura e Ino voltaram da cozinha, chamando seus pares para a janta.

---------

Os 4 já estavam sentados:

- Você cozinha muito bem Sakura.

- Obrigada Ino. Mas me conte, como foi que você e Sasuke se conheceram? Estava curiosa.

- Fizemos faculdade no mesmo lugar. Estamos juntos há uns 4 meses, mas já éramos amigos há anos. Disse olhando para Sasuke.

- Que legal, é uma história parecida com a minha e de Naruto. É formada em que Ino?

- Espero que nosso namoro de certo com o de vocês. Eu cursei moda, justamente por isso vim para o Japão, nos EUA o mercado já é muito saturado.

- Ah, entendi, deve fazer pouco tempo que mudou para cá, mas gostou da cidade?

- Me mudei no começo do mês, e estou apreciando muito. Sorriu.

- Sakura, porque esta interrogando minha namorada?

- Não é um interrogatório, só estou curiosa e sei que se perguntasse para você, não ira responder. Fez cara de deboche rindo logo depois. Pelo jeito a mulher havia escondido do namorado o cruzeiro que fez semana passada., pensou a rosada.

- Não discutam, Sasuke, você sabe que minha noiva sempre foi um pouco curiosa. Olhou amorosamente para a futura esposa.

- É, nem sei porque me surpreendi com isso.

- Sasuke, você voltou para cá pela proposta que o Hyuuga te fez, ou porque estava com saudades? Agora era a vez de Naruto fazer as perguntas.

- Eu pretendia voltar para o Japão, só iria esperar terminar o ano, mas Hiashi insistiu para eu voltar antes e acabei cedendo, mas é claro que, independente disso eu viria para o casamento de vocês. Até que o Uchiha sabia puxar o saco das pessoas.

O resto do jantar correu bem, após os casais se despedirem Sakura e Naruto foram se deitar, foi quando sua noiva lhe disse tudo que havia descoberto. Logo de manhã Sakura ligou para sua amiga pedindo que ela viesse em sua casa. Depois do almoço a Hyuuga apareceu:

- Sakura, estou curiosa com tanto mistério.

- Já vai entender. Disse Naruto.

- Ino é a namorada de Sasuke. Caso ele não saiba quem realmente essa mulherzinha é, temos que avisa- lo. Disse determinada.

- Isso é impossível, Ino ficou com um cara durante a viagem, e agora esta de caso com outro homem.

- Então essa sem vergonha é pior do que eu pensava! Ela me reconheceu do hospital, isso prova que estamos falando da mesma pessoa. Tenho certeza que o Uchiha não sabe de nada, não suportaria ser traído, mesmo eu tendo minhas duvidas de que ele é fiel.

- Sakura, sei que Sasuke não é apaixonado pela namorada, mas se tem um compromisso no meio ele não a trairia, eu conheço ele. Disse Naruto sério.

- Então agora é que nos temos que acabar com essa piranha, só não sei como fazer isso. E eu tenho certeza que o Sasuke não sabe sobre o Cruzeiro. Afirmou a rosada.

- Não mesmo, a Yamanaka atendia muitas ligações , o Uchiha deveria pensar que Ino estava aqui o tempo todo. Tenho umas fotos que nos tiramos na viagem, estão no meu computador, tem algumas dela com o tal Kiba, mas nenhuma comprometedora.

- Sasuke é do tipo que tem que ver para crer, vamos ter que bolar um plano para pega- la no flagra. Disse Naruto.

- Eu vou pensar em algo, por enquanto não falamos nada, e você Hinata, retome sua amizade com Ino, eu já tomei as devidas providencias para o Uchiha não mencionar seu nome.

- Sakura, o que você dirá para o Sasuke quanto a isso?

- Naruto, você esta prestes a se casar com uma mulher maquiavélica. Devia temer isso. Deu risada. – Eu apenas direi que é uma questão de sigilo, direi que um tempo depois daquele dia no hospital fui visitar Hinata em sua casa acabei vendo Ino pegando o elevador, mas esta não percebeu minha presença, e como minha querida amiga é muito discreta, não gosta que os hospedes saibam quem ela realmente é. Sasuke poderia falar sobre Hinata, principalmente agora que irá trabalhar junto a ela. Ele vai acreditar, a Hyuuga's Engineer é uma empresa muito famosa, quanto menos pessoas souberem sobre a família, melhor. Sorriu satisfeita.

- Eu acho que Sasuke vai engolir a desculpa, até eu estava começando a acreditar. Naruto começou a rir. – Não sabia que você era tão boa nisso Sakura. Olhou apaixonado para a futura esposa que sorriu agradecendo.

Os 3 voltaram a conversar, mais tarde a rosada ligou para o Uchiha e disse o que havia planejado, ele concordou e disse que era a melhor coisa a se fazer, até confessou que sua namorada era um tanto quanto fofoqueira, fazendo Sakura rir com o comentário.

* * *

No 1° dia do Uchiha na Hyuuga's Engineer, haveria uma espécie de reunião na sala do diretor Hiashi, esta serviria para apresentar o novo engenheiro chefe aos principais funcionários da empresa. Sasuke caminhava confiante pela empresa, pegou o elevador dirigindo- se ao 15° andar, o ultimo do edifício Hyuuga. Ao chegar encontrou a secretária:

- Bom dia, pode me informar onde será a reunião?

- Ultima sala do corredor, todos já devem estar la.

- Obrigada. Começou a andar pelo silencioso espaço quando ouviu uma conversa, reconheceu a voz de Hinata, nunca se esqueceu daquela voz.

------

A Hyuuga entrou na sala do primo:

- Neji, como foram suas férias?

- Ótimas Hinata, vamos, sente-se. Esta tudo bem com você?

- Mais ou menos, lembra-se daquela amiga minha, a Ino?

- Sim, o que tem ela?

- Fiquei sabendo que ela só se aproximou de mim para não ficar sozinha durante aquele cruzeiro. Sakura ouviu ela falar isso ao telefone, mas depois te explico como, é uma longa história.

- Bem que eu não fui com a cara daquela mulher!!! Disse bravo.

- Acalme- se, Neji, tenho um pedido a lhe fazer, quero que evite qualquer tipo de encontro com a namorada de Sasuke, ele esta namorando a Ino , não quero que ela saiba que você tem contato com o Uchiha, prometo que logo te explicarei o porque, já que agora não posso.

- Tudo bem, confio em você, esse Sasuke tinha que estar metido na história!!!

- Sasuke nem sabe que eu e Ino nos conhecemos, e prefiro que continue assim. Eu terei que continuar me fazendo de amiga dessa mulher, tinha me afastado depois de saber o que ela realmente pensava de mim, mas hoje a noite vou visita- la.

- Não falarei nada. Porque manterá essa relação ?

- Neji, você sabe que algumas vezes somos obrigados a conviver com pessoas das quais não gostamos, e é isso que acontecerá a partir de hoje.

- É uma pena. Agora vamos para a reunião, já devemos estar atrasados. O homem pegou alguns papéis e logo seguiram para a sala.

-------

Sasuke só pode ouvir a ultima parte da conversa: _"Neji, você sabe que algumas vezes somos obrigados a conviver com pessoas das quais não gostamos, e é isso que acontecerá a partir de hoje. " _Tinha certeza que a Hyuuga estava falando dele, logo apos terminar de ouvir essa frase apressou- se para entrar no escritório de Hiashi, sua sorte foi que os primos demoraram um pouco para saírem da sala. Pensou que Hinata fosse uma pessoa que não guardasse mágoa de ninguém, mas percebeu que estava enganado. Adentrou a enorme sala, notou que haviam 3 lugares vagos, 1 seu e os outros 2 que provavelmente deveriam ser dos primos Hyuuga, ouviu uma voz masculina:

- Perdoem- nos Senhor Hiashi, estávamos pegando os documentos que faltavam.

- Sem problemas, entrem Neji, Hinata. Disse o diretor, fazendo os primos entrarem na sala...

Fim do capitulo. Me desculpem os fãs de Ino, confesso que gosto muito da personagem, muito mesmo, mas é incrível como ela pode dar uma ótima menina malvada e eu resolvi aproveitar a oportunidade, claaaaro. Coitado do Sasuke (?), pensou que Hinata se referia a ele. Agora eles finalmente se reencontrarão, será que o Uchiha conseguirá fazer de conta que não ouviu a conversa??? 

Reviews, que tal??? Façam uma autora feliz *-*

Respondendo as reviews:

Jane Nylleve: Obrigada pela review *---* Digamos que a Ino fará algo malvado para varias pessoas, sim, ela vai causar problemas... No próximo capitulo o "casal" vai se reencontrar, não deixe de ler ok?

pandoraff93: Obrigadaaaaa, ai que emoção receber reviews!!! Ah sim, Hinata esta poderosa! Mas o reencontro com Sasuke colocara em prova todo esse poder. Leia o próximo capitulo e você vai ver como ela não é mais a mesma...


	5. O reencontro

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi _Kishimoto._

**Capitulo 5: O reencontro**

_- Perdoem- nos Senhor Hiashi, estávamos pegando os documentos que faltavam._

_- Sem problemas, entrem Neji, Hinata. Disse o diretor, fazendo os primos entrarem na sala..._

Ps.: Esse será um capitulo completamente narrado por mim. =D

Ver Hinata entrar na sala fez o Uchiha lembrar- se da noite em que discutiram _"Quando você for uma mulher de verdade, me procure. " _ O homem olhava a forma como esta se vestia: usava uma camisa cinza acompanhada por um cardigã ( uma espécie de casaco fino ) branco e uma saia social preta na altura dos joelhos, nos pés um scarpin na mesma cor da saia. Estava linda, os cabelos meio azulados estavam soltos, e havia um ar de elegância emanando da mesma, todas as pessoas da sala admiraram a herdeira, inclusive o Uchiha. Neji a acompanhou durante todo o trajeto, como se fosse uma forma de protege- la dos olhares lançados a sua prima. A Hyuuga sentou- se, olhando rapidamente para Sasuke, ele não havia mudado muito, continuava lindo, sua pele branca contrastava com seus olhos e cabelos negros, o terno escuro dava um ar de superioridade.

Na opinião de ambos, não poderia haver pior lugar para sentarem, estavam praticamente de frente um para o outro, era difícil se concentrar na reunião com os pensamentos que acabaram por invadir a mente dos dois adultos, lembranças da noite em que se beijaram, da briga que tiveram, Hinata se perguntava o porque de Ino manter um namoro com um homem de quem não gostava, e o Uchiha pensava na conversa que ouvira há pouco tempo, provavelmente não acreditaria de soubesse das palavras da Hyuuga por outra pessoa, era difícil ter que aceitar que apesar da aparência angelical da mulher a sua frente, ela era uma pessoa rancorosa que não desejava a sua presença, mas agora ele daria motivos suficientes para não gostar de sua companhia.

- Como sabem, Sasuke Uchiha cursou umas das melhores faculdades de engenharia civil do mundo, provou sua enorme capacidade se formando com as notas mais altas dentre alunos que fizeram o mesmo curso nos últimos 20 anos. Acredito em seu talento, apesar de ter se formado há pouco tempo. Concluiu Hiashi.

- Obrigado Senhor, prometo que não se arrependerá dessa escolha.

- Também acredito nisso, afinal estou entregando grandes cargos há pessoas sem muitas experiências, mas sei que não me desapontarão. Acredito na capacidade de Sasuke e de minha filha Hinata, que será a futura presidente da Hyuuga's Engineer. Disse orgulhoso.

A fala de Hiashi fez os olhares da Hyuuga e do Uchiha se encontrarem por um momento, durante todo o tempo se evitaram, mas nesse instante era como se tentassem olhar a alma um do outro, ela só via frieza e ele podia sentir a amargura. As coisas realmente mudaram, o tempo os fez mais infeliz. Acabada a reunião Hiashi pediu para que Hinata esperasse, Sasuke também foi impedido de sair:

- Eu sei que faz tempo que vocês não se vêem. Disse o Senhor encarando os dois. – Gostaria que conversassem um pouco antes de começarem a trabalhar, agora vou ter que dar uma saída. Mas tarde nos falamos melhor filha. Despediu- se já saindo da sala. Permaneceram um tempo em absoluto silencio.

- Quanto tempo Sasuke, eu espero que goste de trabalhar aqui.

- Também espero. Disse friamente. - Mudou muito Hinata, é incrível o que as roupas podem fazer com uma pessoa. Afirmou irônico.

- Bom, pelo menos eu posso enganar os outros com essa roupa, mas nem isso você consegue fazer Uchiha. A mulher não entendia o porque da grosseria de Sasuke, mas estava disposta a ouvir calada.

- Não mesmo, e nem preciso, quando sabemos nos relacionar com alguém não é preciso por nenhuma mascara, você sabe que eu nunca tive medo das pessoas.

- Ah é mesmo, me desculpa, mas é que já faz tanto tempo, tinha me esquecido de sua facilidade em lidar com certas pessoas, você sempre foi elogiado pela sua... beleza, e por mais alguma coisa? Espera, não estou lembrada, será que você poderia refrescar minha memória?

- Claro, pela minha capacidade de dizer a verdade pra muita gente, mas a falta delas de aceitarem isso.

- Isso seria uma qualidade se servisse para aconselhar as pessoas, e não humilhá-las.

- Defina como quiser, mas não admitir o que todos sabem também não é uma virtude.

- E por falar em definições, você se lembra da sua para uma mulher de verdade? Eu acho que lembro, mas caso eu esteja errada me corrija, é aquela que vai para e cama na primeira oportunidade que tiver. Se for assim, acho que nunca serei uma.

- Não se continuar tendo medo das pessoas Hinata.

- Eu já tentei Sasuke, mas não consigo. Tenho que te confessar uma coisa, ainda sou virgem, e eu já tenho 22 anos! Falou séria e fez uma cara triste no final. – Agora se me da licença, eu tenho essa empresa para comandar. Não sei o que meu pai tinha na cabeça quando colocou na vice-presidência uma garota como eu. Virou- se e saiu do local.

----------

Entrou em sua sala sem acreditar na coragem que teve ao rebater as duras palavras de Sasuke, nem mesmo sabia o porque de tamanha estupidez. Admitiu ter amado mentir sobre ainda ser virgem_. "Será que aquele idiota acreditou?" _, pensou a Hyuuga. A discussão deixou- a tão brava que por um momento agradeceu a Ino pelos chifres. O Uchiha saiu do escritório explodindo de raiva, questionando- se sobre como Hinata havia conseguido lhe dar respostas tão certeiras. Tentou evitar alguma discussão o maximo possível, mas quando Hiashi deixou- o sozinho com a Hyuuga, percebeu que não conseguiria se controlar. E aquela história sobre a virgindade seria mesmo verdade? Por um lado havia o nervosismo nítido de Hinata, isso faria qualquer pessoa dizer algo que não deveria, e por outro, 22 anos era muito tempo. Os dois foram trabalhar, a Hyuuga em seu escritório, enquanto o Uchiha se ocupava de conhecer toda a empresa e cada um dos engenheiros dos quais seria chefe a partir de hoje.

O resto da semana pode ser resumida em uma só palavra: insuportável! Sasuke não tinha ideia de que teria que ficar com Hinata por tanto tempo, e ela também não, diante das outras pessoas deveriam parecer colegas, mas quando ficavam sozinhos ambos não resistiam em fazer provocações.

O Uchiha já estava começando a se arrepender de ter ido trabalhar naquela empresa, para ele a vida nos EUA estava muito mais interessante. Durante o tempo de faculdade curtiu o maximo que pode, engenharia civil não era fácil, mas ia em todas as festas que podia, foi numa dessas que conheceu Ino. A principio a garota lhe pareceu extremamente insuportável e superficial, mas quando a levou para a cama disse para si mesmo que seria capaz de encarar toda essa chatisse, a loira dos olhos azuis era dona de um corpo escultural, alem de ser um espetáculo entre 4 paredes. Ficaram logo no 1° encontro, se viam de vez em quando, mas a loira passou a persegui- lo cada vez mais, até que começaram a namorar, para Sasuke parecia uma idéia interessante, apesar de saber que não gostava de Ino. Já estava chegando o dia de sua volta quando a Yamanaka anunciou que se mudaria para a mesma cidade do namorado, a loira disse que tinha recebido uma proposta irrecusável de emprego, o Uchiha deixou bem claro que continuariam a namorar, mas ela deveria achar um lugar para morar, já que não estava a fim de um compromisso sério tão cedo. Era bom ter uma mulher como Ino por perto, ela satisfazia todos os seus desejos, mas não sabia se aguentaria ficar mais tempo preso e ela, afinal o homem sempre foi acostumado a ter várias opções, e agora tinha que manter- se fiel.

----------

Era uma sexta feira a noite quando Hinata foi até a casa de Sakura e Naruto. Desde o dia do jantar ambos vem evitando aparecer na casa da Hyuuga, não podiam arriscar encontrar a Yamanaka por la.

- Hinata, precisamos alertar o Sasuke sobre a Ino, já se passaram 2 semanas desde o dia que descobrimos quem ela realmente é.

- Sakura, eu também acho que devemos fazer algo, mas eu e o Uchiha não estamos nos dando muito bem. Discutimos freqüentemente e isso só atrapalhara as coisas, e pensar que eu tenho que aguentar a Ino até conseguirmos flagra- la, a cada dia nos tornamos mais próximas e eu não vou conseguir ser falsa por muito mais tempo.

- Mas por que você e Sasuke tem discutido tanto? Naruto estava curioso.

- Logo no 1° dia que ele foi trabalhar na empresa tivemos uma discussão feia, não nego que tenha respondido a todas as ofensas, mas foi ele quem iniciou a briga.

- Que estranho, Sasuke parecia não ter guardado nenhum rancor da discussão que vocês tiveram há anos atrás.

- Eu também pensei isso Naruto. Respondeu triste.

- Mas independente disso temos que desmascarar a Ino, Hinata, ela não leva nenhum homem pra casa dela? Questionou Sasuka.

- Leva, mas eles ficam dentro do apartamento.

- Eles nunca saem para dar uma volta, ou algo do tipo? Se conseguíssemos pega- la se agarrando com o cara...

- Hum... Pensou um pouco. – Ah, como não lembrei disso antes!!! Exclamou a Hyuuga.

- Lembrou- se do que Hinata? Perguntou a rosada.

- Amanhã a Ino fará um aniversario surpresa pro tal Shikamaru que ela esta ficando, a festa será no salão do prédio, eu até ajudei ela a organizar os preparativos, tenho certeza que nessa festa eles estarão juntos, se o Uchiha visse seria ótimo!!!

- Não podemos perder essa oportunidade, mas como nós faremos para Sasuke aparecer la? Questinou Naruto.

- Isso é o de menos, nós daremos um jeito, Hinata você terá que fazer isso, mas antes... Naruto, o que você acha que Sasuke faria caso visse sua namorada com outro?

- Ele ia xingar a Ino, armar um puta escândalo.

- Eu imagino, ele foi sempre tão explosivo... Mas Naruto, você acha que o Sasuke gostaria de se vingar dela? A rosada perguntou.

- Com certeza, mas acho que é mais provável ele bater em todo mundo.

- Temos que arranjar uma desculpa para o Sasuke ir até o prédio onde a Hinata mora para ele ver com os próprios olhos quem a Ino realmente é.

- Essa é a parte mais difícil, pelo que entendi eu terei que chamar o Uchiha para ver a festa da sua namorada?

- Sim Hinata, vocês moram no mesmo lugar, eu sei que estão brigados, mas terá que fazer um esforço. Esclareceu a Haruno.

- Eu posso dizer que o relatório que ele fez não ficou claro o suficiente, e que na segunda feira eu terei que entregar o balancete de gastos da empresa, mas não poderei faze- lo sem entender de fato o que ele escreveu.

- É uma ótima ideia, mas ele realmente fez esse relatório? E outra coisa, você sabe que o Sasuke vai te odiar por isso né?

- Eu sei Naruto, mas ele já me odeia mesmo. E sim, ele fez o relatório, só que eu entendi tudo, e já até entreguei o tal balancete, mas ele não sabe disso, tenho certeza.

- Então esta tudo certo, amanhã você liga pra ele dizendo isso, e pra ter certeza de que dará certo, eu e Naruto vamos chama- lo para jantar aqui e caso ele se negue a ir até a sua casa nós o convenceremos.

- Meu amor, você me surpreende a cada dia. Falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Realmente Sakura, você não deixa escapar um detalhe. E o Uchiha não deixara escapar uma pessoa viva amanhã. A Hyuuga disse sorrindo.

- Deixará sim, você o convencerá a não fazer um escândalo, já que irão se vingar de Ino, essa idiota usou vocês!!!

- Sakura, eu posso até tentar controlar o Uchiha, mas quanto à vingança, ele fará sozinho, não gosto dessas coisas.

- Você vai conseguir controlar ele sim, é só fazer um drama. Quanto à revanche, isso fica por conta de vocês dois, eu só dei uma ideia. Disse a rosada.

- Eu também acho uma boa, mas sei que Hinata nunca faria uma coisa assim, já o Sasuke... Completou Naruto.

- O importante é que a Ino seja desmascarada, eu vou tentar conter o Uchiha depois. Agora acho que deveriam ligar para ele, assim já ficamos mais certos sobre tudo.

- Já vou ligar. Respondeu o homem.

-------

- Ele disse que virá, agora Hinata, você tem que se preparar para ser o mais convincente possível. Amanhã a mascara de Ino irá cair.

- Podem deixar, nós vamos conseguir abrir os olhos do Uchiha, vou voltar para a casa agora, tenho que ver o horário certo da festa, mas já aviso que será tarde, vou esperar todos ficarem bêbados, assim é mais fácil de pegarmos os dois se agarrando.

- É melhor mesmo, tem que dar certo! Disse a rosada.

Fim do capitulo. Vimos que o clima entre Sasuke e Hinata esta tenso O.o... Será que Ino vai ser desmascarada? Se sim, como o Uchiha reagirá a isso? Mas para tudo dar certo a Hyuuga precisa convencer Sasuke a vir em sua casa, isso pode não ser tão fácil. Não percam o próximo capitulo!!!

Reviews, que taaaaal??? *---*


	6. A hora da verdade

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi _Kishimoto._

**Capitulo 6: A hora da verdade**

Ps.: Esse será um capitulo completamente narrado por mim. =D

Era sábado a noite, quando Hinata estava descendo para a festa surpresa que Ino havia preparado para o tal de Shikamaru Nara com quem estava saindo. Ao adentrar o salão:

- Hinata, finalmente veio, quer beber alguma coisa? Disse a Yamanaka levemente alterada pela bebida. – Esse é Shikamaru. Apontou para o homem ao seu lado, este estava com o cabelo curto preso em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça e usava sunga, a festa se estendia até a piscina do salão.

- Prazer. _Respondi, ele apenas ascentiu com a cabeça_ – Me desculpe Ino, mas eu tenho um encontro agora. _Falou sem graça._

- Não sabia que estava saindo com alguém Hinata. _Disse a loira surpresa._

- Hoje é a 1ª vez que saio com ele, me desculpe, mas não poderei ficar. Quem sabe quando eu chegar de uma passada por aqui, que horas a festa terminará?

- Iremos até uma meia noite, após esse horário não é permitido fazer tanto barulho se não ficaríamos até amanhecer. Mas acho que você estará muito ocupada para vir aqui. _Sorriu maliciosa._

- Verdade, mas caso não de certo eu venho. Vou indo, ainda tenho que me trocar. _Despediu-se do casal._

Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando inventou o encontro, mas fora uma ótima desculpa. Chegou no apartamento e ligou para o Uchiha, já eram 9 horas da noite.

- Alo?

- Alo Sasuke é a Hinata, esta ocupado?

- Hinata? Estou um pouco, o que quer? _O homem estranhou a ligação._

- Me desculpe ligar a essa hora, mas é que eu estava fazendo o balancete dos gastos de empresa e quando cheguei no seu relatório não entendi algumas coisas.

- Hum...

- Sasuke, me desculpa mesmo, mas preciso que você venha até a minha casa, eu sei que estamos em pleno sábado, mas preciso entregar o balancete na segunda.

- Olha aqui Hyuuga, eu sinto muito se você não aprendeu a ler relatórios, tenho certeza que não deixei nada mal explicado, deveria ter olhado ele antes, assim não estaria me importunando no final de samana. _Desligou o telefone._

A mulher não estava acreditando naquilo, como o Uchiha pode ter sido tão insuportável assim. Seu celular tocou.

- Hinata é a Sakura, ouvi o que o Sasuke disse, ligue para ele novamente, o Naruto esta lá na sala tentando convencer ele. Tchau.

Então deveria se humilhar novamente? Essa história já estava a irritando, deveria ter deixado o Uchiha ser chifrado até levar um pé na bunda de Ino!!! Mas já que havia começado, não iria desistir, não agora que já estava tudo certo.

- Alo. _Disse impaciente._

- Sasuke, sou eu de novo, por favor não faça isso comigo, eu preciso entregar o balancete na segunda sem falta.

- Estou indo Hyuuga, me passe seu endereço.

- Você não sabe? Eu e sua namorada moramos no mesmo prédio. _Respondeu parecendo estar surpresa._

- E como sabe disso? Você nem a conhece!

- Sakura me contou que a viu aqui uma vez aqui. _Ainda bem que estava com todas as respostas na ponta da língua, qualquer erro poderia fazer o Uchiha suspeitar de algo._

- Ah sim, ela me disse isso. Estou indo para ai, mas espero que não demore.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, será rápido. _Quando ia se despedir Sasuke desligou o telefone, como era estúpido, pensou Hinata._

Vestiu um shorts e uma blusa regata, estava realmente muito quente e desceu para a entrada do prédio, teria que tomar o maximo de cuidado para que Ino nem seu ficante a vissem. Agora era só encarar a fera, o Uchiha deveria estar odiando ter que ir até sua casa, pensou Hinata. Poucos minutos depois o homem chegou com a cara fechada.

- Que diabos esta acontecendo aqui? A rua esta lotada de carros, tive que estacionar lá na puta que pariu!!! _Reclamou o moreno._

- Acho que esta tendo alguma festa no prédio. Sasuke, tenho que falar com você. _Fez uma cara de preocupação. _– Vamos subir.

Ao entrarem no lindo e organizado apartamento da mulher, Hinata começou a falar:

- Sente- se. Sasuke, quero que veja uma coisa, mas 1° me prometa que fará todo o possível para manter o controle, caso isso não aconteça você ira me prejudicar, e se prejudicar.

- Do que esta falando Hinata? Você não tinha me chamado por causa do maldito relatório? _Não estava mais entendendo nada._

- Uchiha, eu já o fiz faz tempo, essa foi só uma desculpa para você vir até aqui, vamos, quero te mostrar uma coisa.

- Perdeu o juízo Hyuuga??? Me fez vir até aqui a toa??? Estou indo embora_. Falou nitidamente nervoso já saindo do apartamento. _

- Sasuke, estou te dizendo que preciso te mostrar uma coisa!!! _Disse a mulher segurando- o pelo braço._ – Apenas vá até lá embaixo comigo, só te peço isso.

- Tudo bem, assim fica mais fácil para eu ir embora depois, você é louca!!!

* * *

Já estavam próximos ao salão de festas, Hinata fazia de tudo para não os verem.

- Sasuke, venha aqui. Esta vendo aquela piscina? _Já tinham entrado no salão, todos estavam lá fora._

Quando Sasuke olhou naquela direção sentiu seu sangue subir, não estava acreditando!!! Viu sua namorada aos beijos e amassos com outro homem, iria fazer um escândalo ali mesmo, diria umas verdades para aquela vaca!!! Mas Hinata foi mais rápida e se colocou na frente do homem:

- Sasuke não faça nada, se entrar ai só arranjará mais confusão, eu sei que não conseguira se controlar!

- Você acha que eu assistirei isso calado, vou acabar com essa vadia_!!! Começou empurrar a Hyuuga que resistia, caso se aproximassem mais um pouco, correriam o risco de serem vistos, a sorte era que o lugar estava barulhento, se não já teriam ouvido os gritos do Uchiha._

- Sasuke, me ouça. _Segurou em seu queixo, fazendo com que o homem a encarasse._ – Você entra ai, arma um escândalo e depois? Isso só servira pra mostrar a todos que você é um cara que levou um chifre da namorada.

- Obrigada por me abrir os olhos Hyuuga. _Falou irônico._ – Então o que propõe que eu faça?

- Acabe o namoro, se vingue, faça qualquer coisa, mas não entre ai, se você o fizer até eu estarei encrencada!

- Você? Ino nunca desconfiará de você, eu serei apenas o namorado que veio visita- la e acabei pegando- a em flagrante.

- Esta enganado Sasuke, você não sabe de algumas coisas.

- Depois que eu resolver as coisas aqui você me conta.

- Não!!! _A mulher gritou segurando o braço do Uchiha com força._

- Esta bem, você venceu, irei arranjar uma maneira de me vingar dessa vadia depois, agora quero saber de tudo.

- Tudo bem eu vou te contar, mas temos que sair daqui antes, não quero que ninguém nos veja.

* * *

Os dois subiram novamente para o apartamento da Hyuuga e sentaram- se no sofá:

- Conheci Ino em um Cruzeiro que fiz no começo do mês, nos tornamos amigas e descobri que ela tinha se mudado para cá também, um dia fui visita- la e ela acabou torcendo o pé, foi quando Sakura a conheceu.

- Me lembro que ela já conhecia aquela oferecida. _Falou com raiva._

- Ino passou por um médico não muito atencioso, então fui procurar por Sakura, pedi para que ela desse uma olhada no pé dela. Enquanto isso fui atender um telefonema de Neji, quando estava chegando ao quarto Sakura me pediu para que não contasse para Ino que a conhecia, e disse que depois me explicaria o porque.

- Isso foi depois do jantar que tivemos na casa dela e de Naruto.

- Exatamente, e mais tarde Sakura me contou que quando entrou no quarto de Ino ela estava falando ao telefone sobre mim_. Fez uma cara triste. _– Revelou ter se tornado minha amiga apenas para não ficar sozinha na viagem, também falou outras besteiras que não vem ao caso.

- Ela é pior do que eu pensava, por acaso nessa viagem, que eu nem tive conhecimento, Ino ficou com algum cara?

- Não vou mentir nem ocultar nada. Sim, ela ficou, tenho até umas fotos em meu computador se quiser ver.

- Depois que você terminar de contar tudo eu quero ver sim.

- Durante uma semana evitei falar com Ino, não aguentaria olhar na cara dela, mas na semana seguinte Sakura me contou que ela era sua namorada, tinha a reconhecido do hospital. Eu disse que era impossível, já que ela estava ficando com outro homem, mas era verdade. Então ela, Naruto e eu decidimos que iríamos fazer você ver quem ela realmente era...

- Porque não me contaram logo??? _Disse olhando firmemente para Hinata._

- Sasuke nós não... _O homem virou- se rapidamente e segurou- a pelos braços apertando- os._

- Você deve ter adorado isso não é? Afinal guardou o rancor que sentia por mim até hoje, não sei como pode ser tão criança!!! _Segurava- a cada vez mais forte._

- Não é nada disso, e eu não guardo nenhum ressentimento daquele dia, não mais. Agora me solta, você esta me machucando!!! _Dizia com uma voz chorosa, estava assustada com a atitude do Uchiha._

- Não minta pra mim Hyuuga, você é tão falsa quanto a Ino!!! _Disse empurrando- a com força contra o sofá._

Hinata começou a chorar, como pode ser comparada a Yamanaka? Sasuke era um mal agradecido, levantou- se e saiu correndo para seu quarto.

O Uchiha estava morrendo de raiva, foi um idiota por não descobrir a verdade sobre Ino, sentia- se humilhado, até seus amigos já sabiam sobre a traição. Ligou para Naruto:

- Alo? _Respondeu o loiro._

- Seu idiota, porque não me contou?

- Sasuke, você finalmente descobriu!!! Hinata foi...

- Essa Hyuuga é uma idiota, ela e Ino são iguais!!! _Disse com voz de desprezo._

- Sasuke cala a tua boca, você não sabe de nada, Hinata apenas te ajudou, você deveria agradece- la isso sim!!! Não se atreva a ser estúpido com ela!!!

- Tarde de mais, já falei umas verdades para ela, agora é a sua vez e de Sakura , que espécie de amigos vocês são???

- Não pode estar falando sério!!! Se você magoar a Hinata esqueça nossa amizade, seu mal agradecido, você não valeu o esforço que ela teve para te abrir os olhos, tem noção do que é ter que manter uma relação com uma pessoa que fala mal de você por trás? E isso tudo por uma pessoa com a qual você discute todos os dias, por uma pessoa que te odeia?

- Não fale bobagens, ponha- se em meu lugar, também fui enganado por aquela vaca!!!

- Pare de se fazer de vítima, você nem sequer gostava de Ino, só esta com seu orgulho ferido, grande merda! Mas você não magoara a Hinata por isso! Se eu fosse você me desculparia com ela, durante toda a sua vida você maltratou a tudo e a todos, nem sei como te aguentei, e não sei como ela te suporta todos os dias!!! _Essas palavras definitivamente tocaram o Uchiha._

- Você venceu, parabéns. _Disse irônico desligando o telefone. Reconheceu que tinha passado do limite._

----------

Hinata entrou aos prantos em seu quarto, como pode ajudar aquele idiota, ele não tinha ideia de como foi difícil ter que manter a relação com Ino, e isso tudo por ele, que não perdia uma oportunidade para provoca- la e ela nem ao menos sabia o porque dessa atitude. Ouviu alguém batendo na porta, foi atender.

- Olha Sasuke, se você for continuar a me ofender nem entre. _Seus olhos estavam muito avermelhados pelo choro._

- Me desculpa, sei que fui um idiota, abrigado por ter me ajudado a abrir os olhos sobre a Ino. A Hyuuga ficou perplexa, nunca tinha ouvido o Uchiha pedir desculpas a ninguém.

- Tudo bem, eu sei que está nervoso, se quiser continuar ouvindo o que eu iria lhe dizer, entre.

- Eu quero sim. _Como podia ter sido tão rude com Hinata, esta foi capaz de perdoa- lo tão facilmente, o homem se sentiu pior ainda pelas grosserias que tinha dito._

- Sente- se. Disse apontando para a cama, era incrível como Hinata era inocente, pensou Sasuke. Só agora tinha reparado na roupa que ela estava usando, o shorts era curto o suficiente para deixar a mostra suas belas pernas, e a blusa justa marcava- lhe as curvas e os seios fartos. Afastou esses pensamentos, ainda bem que Hinata não percebeu os olhares maliciosos do Uchiha, a mulher sentou- se ao seu lado na cama.

- Como ia dizendo, não tínhamos uma prova concreta para a traição de Ino, decidimos que iríamos bolar uma situação para pega- la no flagra. No dia que você começou a trabalhar na empresa eu decidi que retomaria a antiga amizade com Ino, iríamos nos encontrar a noite e... Foi interrompida.

- Espera, você iria se encontrar com ela no meu 1° dia de trabalho?

- Foi o que acabei de dizer, também pedi para que Neji fizesse o possível para não encontrar com Ino, revelei que vocês eram namorados, mas calma! Eu não disse nada além disso. Lembro também que acabei contando sobre a amizade interesseira da Yamanaka comigo, mas que iria voltar a me aproximar dela, por mais que não desejasse.

- Não acredito!!! _"Como pude ser tão idiota?"_ pensou o homem. Então era sobre Ino que os primos estavam falando aquele dia, por isso Hinata disse: _"Neji, você sabe que algumas vezes somos obrigados a conviver com pessoas das quais não gostamos, e é isso que acontecerá a partir de hoje. ". _É claro, a Hyuuga retornaria sua amizade com Ino no mesmo dia que Sasuke começou a trabalhar na empresa, devido à coincidência das datas o homem pensou que Hinata estivesse falando sobre ele. – Eu fui um idiota, no meu 1° dia de trabalho estava indo para a reunião, aquela que você e Neji chegaram atrasados. No caminho ouvi você dizer que teria que conviver com pessoas das quais não gostava, pensei que estivesse falando sobre mim.

- Não Sasuke, falava sobre Ino.

- Eu sei, agora entendi tudo. Me desculpe mais uma vez, quando ouvi você dizer aquilo tive certeza que ainda lhe restava algum rancor da nossa discussão, por isso a insultei quando ficamos sozinhos, te achei infantil por ter guardado esse sentimento por tantos anos.

- De jeito nenhum, confesso que o que você disse me abalou muito, mas não ao ponto de me fazer te odiar ou algo do tipo. Eu sei que respondi a suas ofensas, não suportei ouvir tanta coisa calada.

- Fez o certo, me surpreendi com algumas coisas que você disse. Agora falando sério, você não é mais aquela menina de antes.

- Obrigada Sasuke, você também não é mais aquele estúpido, afinal agora esta conversando comigo sem falar nenhuma bobagem.

- É... Mas você terminou de me contar tudo, ou ainda tem mais coisa?

- Não, o resto você já sabe, acabamos arranjando um jeito de você pegar Ino no flagra. Foi difícil te convencer, mas contei com a ajuda de Sakura e Naruto.

- Por isso que ele ficou insistindo para eu ir te encontrar até eu dizer que sim... Realmente tinha ótimos amigos.

- E Sakura também, foi ela quem me ligou pedindo para que eu tentasse falar com você novamente.

- Tenho que agradecer a esses dois. Agora que já sei de tudo, pode me mostrar as fotos da Ino com o tal cara, caso eu o veja na rua posso lhe dar uma surra.

- Sasuke! Falou com tom de repreensão.

- Estou brincando.

- Mesmo que não estivesse, esse você provavelmente não virá nunca, é um acomodado que aproveita o fato de seus pais serem donos de uma agencia de viagem para conhecer o mundo inteiro.

- É difícil acreditar que fui trocado por um cara desses.

- Pois é... _Disse baixo mas o Uchiha pode ouvir e sorriu discretamente._ – Aqui estão as fotos, enquanto você vê vou pegar alguma coisa para beber, você quer?

- Tem alguma coisa alcoólica ai?

- Tenho vodka, e quer saber? Te trarei a garrafa inteira. Disse sorrindo.

- Quer me deixar bêbado Hinata?

- Não, se quisesse te daria algo mais forte que isso, e a garrafa é pequena. Mas faço questão que você tome já que a comprei por sua causa. Não aguentava mais discutir com você todos os dias, esse tipo de coisa interfere no meu trabalho. Comprei planejando ficar bêbada e esquecer um pouco dos problemas, até hoje não acredito que cheguei a esse ponto!

- Quem diria! Mas você nem a abriu no fim das contas. E pelo que você mesma disse ela não é forte o suficiente para deixar alguém bêbado.

- Ainda bem que a deixei ai. E acredite, eu ficaria bêbada até se bebesse meia garrafa. _Sorriu divertida, o Uchiha sempre gostou do sorriso de Hinata. _– Já volto.

Enquanto a Hyuuga estava na cozinha Sasuke começou a olhar as fotos. Perguntava- se como Ino pode ficar com um cara daqueles, o homem se julgava bem melhor do que esse acomodado, como apelidou Hinata. Parou em uma foto em especial, uma em que a Hyuuga estava abraçando um cara de cabelos vermelhos, os achou muito íntimos, afinal, quem seria aquele homem? Ouviu passos e foi para a próxima foto, uma de Ino e Hinata de biquíni, passou a observar o corpo da ultima, admirando- se com as curvas, os... Foi quando a mulher entrou no quarto.

- Estava olhando as fotos, ficaram muito boas. _Disse com um pouco de malicia. No monitor do computador estava a tal foto da Hyuuga de biquíni._

- Obrigada, já terminou? _A mulher estava levemente corada, tinha se esquecido que havia fotos dela também, e nesses trajes..._

- Já, e vejo que trouxe minha bebida, estava precisando depois de tudo isso. _Disse sentando- se novamente na cama._

- Aqui está. _Deu-lhe a garrafa e sentou ao lado do Uchiha que já bebia a vodka._

- É tão fraca assim para o álcool? Ela é bem suave_. Disse olhando para o liquido._

- Sou sim, se tomar isso e for dirigir com certeza baterei meu carro. _Falou divertida_

- Acho que nunca mais precisara beber para esquecer os problemas, pelo menos no que depender de mim, só te provocava por pensar besteiras mesmo, não vou mais fazer isso.

- Que bom, mas se você quer saber, te odiei por muito tempo pelas coisas que você me disse naquela noite, confesso que não foi fácil ouvir algumas verdades. Mas agora já passou.

- Eu peguei pesado, mas você tinha me dito que eu não conseguia conversar direito com alguma mulher, isso afetou meu ego. _Deu risada_. – Está admitindo que tudo que eu disse era verdade? _Olhou confuso._

- Sinceramente? Não me lembro de tudo que dissemos, mas a parte do medo era verdade.

- Era?

- Sim, eu tinha medo mesmo. Mas isso já passou.

- Que bom. _Falou sonolento._

- Vou levar as coisas de volta para a cozinha, você bebeu toda a garrafa mesmo!!! Já volto.

Quando retornou ao quarto o Uchiha estava dormindo. Não iria acorda- lo, seria algo do tipo: Sasuke, pode ir embora ou dormir no sofá, não quero dividir minha cama com você. Não faria aquilo, seria plenamente capaz de dormir na mesma cama que ele. Foi até o closet, vestiu seu pijama, ajeitou o homem e se deitou. Dormiu pouco tempo depois, ao contrario de Sasuke, este havia fingido estar dormindo para ver a reação da Hyuuga, confessou ter se surpreendido, pensou que ela iria coloca- lo para dormir no sofá. Pelo jeito as coisas haviam realmente mudado.

O dia amanheceu frio, Hinata levou um susto quando olhou para o lado, deparando- se com um Sasuke dorminhoco. Levantou- se, foi ao banheiro e trocou de roupa, vestiu uma calça de malha e uma baby look, e foi preparar o café da manhã. Enquanto isso o Uchiha também acordou, viu que estava sozinho na cama, no lugar vago havia uma escova de dente, _"interessante_" pensou o homem, foi até o banheiro e quando voltou dirigiu- se para a cozinha. Ao chegar olhou para a mesa cheia de coisas para comer.

- Bom dia Hinata. _Disse o homem._

- Bom dia, dormiu bem?

- Sim, e me desculpa por ter te atrapalhado, cai no sono, você deveria ter me mandado ir embora.

- Imagina que eu ia fazer isso!!! _Sorriu._ – Quando vi você dormindo não tive coragem de te acordar. E você até me fez um favor, agora posso dizer que já dormi com um homem, mesmo que seja no sentido literal da palavra. _Deu risada, queria saber se o Uchiha havia engolido aquela história._ – Sente- se, vamos comer.

- Hinata você esta brincando, não esta? _Falou desconfiado já se acomodando na cadeira._

- O que você acha Sasuke? _Perguntou séria._

- E acho que não é mais virgem, afinal você tem 22 anos, e ontem enquanto olhava as fotos da viagem vi uma sua com um cara ruivo, pareciam bem íntimos. _"Íntimos de mais_", pensou. Definitivamente não tinha gostado daquela foto.

- Ah! Gaara. Somos ótimos amigos. _Disse sorrindo._

- Não era o que parecia. _Começou a comer um pedaço de bolo_. – Se você fez isso, tenho que admitir que cozinha muito bem!

- Obrigada Sasuke, fui eu quem fiz. E parece que você não acreditou na minha pequena mentira. _Fez uma cada de sapeca, e tomou um gole do leite._

- Tive minhas duvidas. _Então a Hyuuga não era mais virgem, o homem tinha certeza que ela e o tal Gaara tiveram alguma coisa. _– Mas fique sabendo que mesmo que você fosse, eu te consideraria uma mulher de verdade. _Disse olhando diretamente nos olhos de Hinata._

- Agora me senti lisonjeada. _Corou levemente, era bom saber que Sasuke pensava isso._

- Sinta- se, não elogio as pessoas a toa. _Sorriu galante._ – Responda- me uma coisa: Você gostaria de se vingar de Ino caso pudesse?

- Na verdade não, eu realmente não gostei do que ela fez, mas não penso em me vingar.

- É uma pena. _O homem tinha certeza que a Hyuuga não aceitaria, mas estava disposto a convence- la._

- Por que diz isso?

- Eu tinha planejado algo bem interessante, mas sem a sua ajuda vai ser difícil.

- O que estava pensando em fazer?

- Eu só faria a Ino provar do próprio veneno, ela me pegaria com outra mulher. _Falou calmamente._

- E aonde eu entro nessa história? _Perguntou um pouco assustada._

- Calma Hinata, você não seria essa mulher, apesar de ser uma ótima idéia. _Sorriu malicioso._ – Mas como você não quer vingança... Eu só queria que você fizesse a Ino ir para o lugar do flagrante.

- Entendi. Hum... Eu posso te ajudar, afinal não será nada alem do que ela merece. Pensei que você estivesse armando algo maléfico. _Deu risada._

- Não, eu nunca gostei da Ino, só não quero continuar com meu orgulho ferido. Mas esta se referindo a qual parte da ajuda? _Perguntou maliciosamente._

- Eu farei ela ir até o lugar que você estiver com a outra mulher. _Falou um pouco rápido, estava ficando louca ou o Uchiha estava dando em cima dela? _- Se você não gostava de Ino, por que estavam namorando?

- Você não entenderia. _Achou melhor ficar calado, seria complicado explicar para a Hyuuga que a Yamanaka era muito boa de cama, muito mesmo._

- Se você diz. Mas então, vai continuar namorando ela?

- Sim, mas eu vou me tornar um pouco distante, me diga Hinata, o que te faria desconfiar da fidelidade de seu namorado?

- Hum... _Agora o Uchiha tinha pegado ela de jeito, nunca teve um namorado e não sabia o que era a sensação de desconfiança._ – Eu nunca fui traída Sasuke, mas acho que se distanciar, não retornar as ligações e... bem, você sabe... _Começou a ficar vermelha._

- Não sei não, me fale Hinata_. O homem estava estranhando a vermelhidão no rosto da mulher a sua frente._

- Diga o nome de outra quando estiverem fazendo sexo. _Disse rapidamente enquanto se levantou indo para a pia da cozinha, não conseguia encara- lo depois disso._ – Isso com certeza afeta qualquer mulher, pelo menos a mim afetaria. _Falou já de costas para ele, enquanto lavava a louça._

- É isso mesmo que irei fazer!!! Obrigado Hinata, nada como uma opinião feminina.

- De nada. _Disse se virando para ele._

- Acho que já esta na hora de ir.

- Hum... Eu vou me trocar, te acompanho até lá embaixo, temos que tomar o maximo de cuidado para a Ino não te ver. Já volto.

- Tudo bem. _"Só porque eu tinha gostado daquela roupa. Ela tinha mesmo que trocar?"_ Pensou o Uchiha.

- Pronto, vamos indo. _Dirigiu- se até a porta._

- Sim. Pensando _bem, essa esta era melhor ainda, olhava descaradamente para a calça jeans colada e a blusinha justa que Hinata estava usando agora._

A Hyuuga tomou o maximo de cuidado, desceram de elevador até um andar antes do de Ino, e nos 4 restantes usaram a escada. Caminharam até o portão do prédio.

- Obrigada de novo Hinata. _Disse abraçando- a. A atitude inesperada fez a mulher corar._

- De nada. _Pode sentir o calor do corpo do Uchiha, separaram- se._

- Até amanhã. _O homem pensou em como era bom sentir a Hyuuga. Começou a caminhar em direção ao carro._

- Até. _Respondeu Hinata que já começara a voltar para dentro do prédio._

Fim do capitulo. Parece que finalmente Sasuke percebeu o engano que cometeu com Hinata não é? Gostei de ver Naruto falando umas verdades, não quis faze- lo um cara idiota... coitado =/ . Como será que Ino reagirá ao ver Sasuke com outra mulher??? Não deixem de ler o próximo capitulo.

Reviews, que taaal??????

Respondendo:

**apm.2303**: Sério que você esta gostando?! *----* Ai que liiindo (vou chorar). Espero que continue acompanhando a história. Olha só, em relação ao Gaara eu não prometo, mas vamos ter alguém sim que vai deixar o Sasuke com muito ciúme, e não só ele, a Hinata também ai ter alguns motivos! Continue lendo ok?

Agradecimento as minhas leitoras: Jane Nylleve, pandoraff93, Hina Uchiha, Yuria-chan e apm.2303.


	7. Provando do próprio veneno

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi _Kishimoto._

**Capitulo 7: Provando do próprio veneno**

_Hinata's Pov:_

Era quinta feira a noite quando cheguei em casa após mais um dia de trabalho, o cheiro de Sasuke havia impregnado em meu quarto, o apartamento ainda tinha vestígios de seu perfume másculo e aquilo estava começando a me incomodar. Não conseguia para de pensar no Uchiha, estava ficando até tarde na empresa já que aqui eu não conseguia me concentrar. Fazia exatamente 4 dias que nos reconciliamos, em tese, isso deveria fazer com que eu conseguisse trabalhar tranquilamente, sem ter que tomar medidas desesperadoras como o dia em que comprei aquela garrafa de vodka, mas não era isso que estava acontecendo, cada vez que eu chegava perto de Sasuke ficava incomodada, era como se a presença dele me fizesse perder a cabeça. Estava começando a preferir a época em que estávamos brigados, o nervoso apenas me fazia discutir com ele, mas isso que eu estava sentindo de um tempo pra cá me fazia querer beija- lo e não só isso... Céus!!! Eu não poderia estar tendo esses pensamentos, não com uma pessoa como o Uchiha, admito que ele tenha mudado muito, mas ainda deve ser o mesmo cafajeste de antes, sem contar que estávamos trabalhando no mesmo lugar, eu não poderia simplesmente ir para a cama com ele sabendo que teria que encara- lo por sei lá eu quantos anos.

Meu telefone tocou, era Sakura, desde o dia em que Ino foi desmascarada tínhamos nos falado apenas uma vez, aproveitei para contar tudo que tinha acontecido e ela custou a acreditar que eu não havia dado nem sequer um beijo em Sasuke já que dormimos na mesma cama. Agora ela estava me chamando para jantar em sua casa amanhã à noite, eu aceitei. Desliguei o telefone, tomei um banho e fui até a casa da Yamanaka, continuava me fingindo ser sua amiga já que eu ajudaria o Uchiha a se vingar dela. Toquei a campainha do apartamento.

- Hinata. _Disse a loira com uma voz um pouco triste._ – Entre.

- Esta tudo bem Ino? _Entrei em sua casa e me sentei no sofá ao seu lado._

- Sim, mas não nos falamos desde o dia da festa surpresa do Nara, como foi o seu encontro? _Deu um sorriso malicioso._

- Foi ótimo, me desculpe não ter ido a festa, eu estava um pouco ocupada. _Menti descaradamente, agora deveria fazer de conta que estava tendo um caso, oras, era só o que me faltava!_

- Eu te perdôo só porque essa é uma ótima desculpa. _Deu uma piscadela._ – E vocês pretendem se encontrar novamente?

- Sim, só estou esperando uma folga no trabalho. _Continuaria com a mentira._

Continuamos conversando, Ino me contava como estava indo tudo em seu trabalho, mas eu não tinha tirado da minha cabeça a impressão que tive ao entrar no apartamento, a Yamanaka parecia estar triste com alguma coisa, mas resolvi não perguntar novamente sobre isso. Já eram 11 horas quando nos despedimos, cheguei em casa e fui dormir, amanhã teria que acordar bem cedo.

-------------------

Sasuke's Pov:

Era sexta feira, teria mais uma daquelas reuniões. Estava em minha sala quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Entre. _Respondi sem me levantar._

- Bom dia Sasuke, desculpa te interromper, mas meu pai adiantou a reunião, vamos começar daqui a meia hora, você terá tempo de arrumar tudo? _Disse Hinata. Não pude deixar de reparar da maneira como estava vestida, incrível como ficava ainda mais bonita com roupa social, era nítida a elegância natural que esta possuía._

- Já tenho tudo pronto.

- Tudo bem então. Aproveitei para te dar o recado já que estava aqui por perto, mas estou de saída, até daqui a pouco. _Respondeu rapidamente fechando a porta em seguida, era impressão minha ou a Hyuuga estava me evitando?_

Desde o final de semana passado eu e Hinata estamos nos dando muito bem, não sei como pude desconfiar de seu caráter, mas ainda bem que descobri quem ela realmente é antes de chegarmos ao ponto de não nos suportarmos mais, o que já estava começando a acontecer. Agora o que me preocupa é a imensa atração que admito estar sentindo pela Hyuuga, ela é uma mulher muito bonita, muito mesmo, e tenho que me controlar para não pega- la de jeito. Está difícil mas vou ter que resistir, 1° porque não quero- machuca- la e sei que acabarei fazendo isso de uma forma ou de outra, 2° porque trabalhamos juntos e misturar o trabalho com a vida pessoal não da certo, 3° porque eu acho que ela nunca ficaria comigo, ainda mais agora que esta me evitando. Eu ao contrário tenho pensado cada vez mais nela, e o pior foi quando disse seu nome enquanto transava com Ino, pois é, não cheguei a pronunciar Hinata, mas foi um pequeno Rin... Eu resolvi fazer o que a Hyuuga me aconselhou e na hora H acabei falando o primeiro nome que me veio a cabeça... e foi o dela!!! Mas se essa fosse a pior parte eu até agradeceria, quando Ino ouviu isso ficou transtornada e me mandou embora de sua casa, mesmo depois de mil pedidos de desculpas.

_Inicio da narração da autora_

Já era noite quando Sasuke chegou na casa de Sakura e Naruto:

- Eu sei que já agradeci pelo telefone o que vocês fizeram por mim, mas quero agradecer de novo, vocês me ajudaram a abrir os olhos a respeito daquela mulherzinha, e agora eu pretendo me vingar dela.

- Sabia que você não ia deixar barato, o que pretende fazer? _Questionou Naruto._

- Eu vou traí- la também, mas farei com que ela veja. _Sorriu orgulhoso._

- É uma boa ideia, mas como fará com que ela veja isso? _A rosada começava a se interessar pelo plano._

- Hinata vai atraí- la para o lugar onde ela me verá com outra.

- La vai ela de novo, deve ser foda ter que aturar a Yamanaka! _Disse o loiro._

- Verdade Naruto, mas valera a pena. _Respondeu o Uchiha._

- Já sabe com quem vai ficar? _Perguntou Sakura._

- Não, mas isso é o de menos, arranjo qualquer uma no dia. _Sorriu galante._

- Deixa de ser convencido Uchiha!!! _Exclamou a rosada._

- Mudando um pouco de assunto, será que aconteceu alguma coisa com a Hinata, ela esta demorando. _Perguntou o Uzumaki._

- Ela me ligou mais cedo dizendo que se atrasaria um pouco. _Respondeu a Haruno._

- Não sabia que ela também viria.

- Esse encontro foi marcado justamente para ajudarmos em sua vingança Uchiha, é claro que Hinata estaria presente.

- Hum... _Foi só o que o homem respondeu. Resolveu não mencionar o fato de não saber o exato motivo daquela "reunião"._

A campainha tocou e Sakura foi atender, a Hyuuga entrou na casa dos amigos.

- Boa noite, desculpe a demora, tive que resolver uns problemas.

- Ta tudo bem. _Respondeu Naruto._

- Estávamos te esperando, vamos jantar? _A rosada perguntou apontando para um lugar vago ao lado do Uchiha._ – Sente- se.

- Claro. _Respondeu ficando levemente corada ao olhar para o homem ao seu lado, não sabia que ele estaria presente._

- Então Hinata, fiquei sabendo que você irá colaborar para a vingança de Sasuke. O que acha de fazermos isso o mais rápido possível? _Disse a rosada._

- Por mim tudo bem, mas não sei se Ino esta animada para sair, fui até sua casa ontem, ela estava um pouco triste e não quis me dizer porque.

- Então quer dizer que deu certo!

- O que deu certo Sasuke? _Perguntou Naruto._

- A Hinata me deu uma ótima idéia para deixar a Yamanaka desconfiar da minha fidelidade.

- O que você disse? _A Haruno estava curiosa._

- Eu mesmo digo, chamei a Ino por outro nome enquanto estávamos transando.

- Ah meu deus, você não fez isso Uchiha??? Ela deve ter ficado MUITO puta!!! _Disse Sakura animada._

- Nem me fale, ela me expulsou da casa dela, e olha que eu fiquei uma meia hora pedindo desculpas.

- Eu acho que nenhuma mulher perdoaria isso. _Falou Naruto._

- Pode ter certeza que não, mas só por curiosidade, qual foi o nome que você a chamou?

- Ah Sakura!!! Isso é pergunta que se faça??? Eu nem me lembro. _Mentiu ficando um pouco sem graça._

- Realmente amor, isso não é pergunta que se faça. _Concordou Naruto._

- É... Me desculpa, no mínimo deve ter sido o nome de alguma mulher por quem você se sente bem atraído. E...

- Já deu Sakura. _Cortou o Uchiha um pouco vermelho. Todos voltaram a comer silenciosamente._

Após a refeição os 4 foram até a sala para continuarem a conversa:

- Hinata você terá que convencer Ino a sair com você, amanhã isso acabará. _Disse a rosada._

- Tudo bem.

- Eu estava pensando... Porque você não faz o papel da mulher com o Sasuke?

- Sakura eu... err... _Ficou vermelha_. – Eu acho melhor não.

- Olha o que você fez com ela. _Disse o Uchiha._

- Não enche Sasuke, você bem que gostaria_. O homem a lançou um olhar repreensivo_. - E é uma ótima forma de vocês 2 se vingarem.

- Eu não ligo pra isso. _Respondeu a Hyuuga._

- Mas devia ligar, ela falou super mal de você Hinata!!! Qual o problema? Vocês só teriam que dar 1 ou 2 beijos, no maximo. _Alegou a Haruno. _– E cá entre nós, isso não seria nenhum constrangimento, vocês já fizeram coisa pior. _Disse lembrando- se de anos atrás._

- Saku... _O Uchiha já ia repreende- lá pela indiscrição, a situação só fazia Hinata ficar mais envergonhada._

- Eu também acho uma boa ideia. _Naruto interrompeu o homem para evitar mais discussões._

- Se a Hinata quiser, por mim tudo bem. Eu sei que isso fará a Ino ficar mais brava ainda.

- Como você acha que ela reagirá Sasuke? _Perguntou a Hyuuga._

- Pelo que eu conheço dela, acho que ela vai ficar tão nervosa que sairá correndo, algo do tipo.

- Eu espero que seja essa a reação dela. Err...Eu aceito ser a outra.

- Tomou a decisão certa Hinata. E onde será o encontro? _Perguntou Naruto._

- Eu estava pensando em um barzinho lá do centro, o Konoha's night (eu sei, nome idiota ¬¬). _Respondeu o Uchiha._

- Pode ser, então eu vou falar com a Ino. Estaremos lá umas 9 horas.

- Você não sabe o favor que esta me fazendo Hinata. _"Ainda mais agora que iremos nos beijar."_

- Magina. _Respondeu sem graça_. – A Ino merece. Agora eu preciso ir, amanhã não vou poder adiantar o trabalho, então terei que fazer isso hoje.

- Nós te entendemos, espero que de tudo certo la. _Disse a rosada._

- Também espero. _Despediu- se de Naruto e Sasuke com um beijo no rosto._

- Eu te acompanho até o carro. _Hinata e a Haruno saíram da casa._

------------

- Hinata, vou ser sincera com você, hoje reparei no jeito como você olha para o Uchiha, você esta gostando dele, pelo menos é o que parece.

- Sakura eu...

- Não tente negar. Eu já fiz tudo que pude, arranjei uma situação mais... íntima para vocês, agora eu só espero que amanhã quando estiver beijando o Sasuke você realmente confirme esse sentimento.

- Obrigada Sakura. _Despediu- se da amiga e entrou no carro._

- De nada.

------------

- Até que enfim, demorou lá fora.

- Naruto, eu estava apenas conversando com Hinata. E você Sasuke, esta feliz?

- Por que a pergunta?

- Eu não sou idiota. _Disse olhando diretamente para o homem._ – Não faça nada de errado amanhã, e vê se toma uma atitude logo, você nunca foi tão mole Uchiha. Vou para o quarto pra vocês poderem conversar melhor.

- Não entendi nada Sakura!!!

- Naruto, quem tinha que entender já o fez_. Despediu-se dos dois homens e foi se deitar._ – Boa noite.

- Eu ein, você entendeu alguma coisa? _Perguntou o loiro._

- Hum... _Foi só o que Sasuke respondeu, não é que a rosada tinha percebido seu interesse em Hinata, e ainda o chamou de mole!!!_

* * *

_Hinata's Pov:_

Era sábado de manhã quando fui até a casa da Yamanaka:

- Bom dia Hinata. _Disse ela meio pra baixo._

- Bom dia, você ainda continua triste... Mas acho que posso fazer você melhorar!!

- Ah é, como? _Perguntou a loira curiosa._

- Lembra que eu te disse que estava esperando dar uma folga no trabalho para sair de novo com aquele cara, o do dia da festa do Shikamaru?

- Lembro sim.

- Então, eu vou me encontrar com ele no Konoha's Night hoje à noite, você não quer vir? Tem que se animar um pouco, e nada melhor do que conhecer gente nova. _Dei uma piscadela._

- Não sei não, to meio sem ânimo entende? _A Yamanaka disse fitando o chão._

- Eu posso perceber_. Encarei- a._ – Mas sair um pouco fará você se distrair e esquecer os problemas, vamos?

- Hum... Eu vou sim, quem sabe eu melhore um pouco. Já estou cansada do Nara mesmo, eu vou me divertir muito. _Falou com uma voz maliciosa._

- É isso ai!!! Então eu passo aqui umas 9 horas pode ser? Ah, outra coisa, é difícil encontrar vaga por lá, e como moramos perto compensa mais pagar um táxi do que um estacionamento, tudo bem se não formos com o meu carro?

- Imagina, é até melhor assim nós podemos beber sem culpa!!! Às 9 horas estarei pronta...

- Então nos vemos a noite. _Despedi- me dela._

Fora ótimo ter inventado um encontro no dia em que a Yamanaka foi desmascarada, agora poderia continuar usando essa história, já que ela cabia perfeitamente a situação. Mas como eu odeio mentir!!! Odeio ser falsa, e confesso que estava começando a ficar com dó de Ino. Já pensava seriamente em desistir de ser a tal mulher aos beijos com o Uchiha... E por falar nisso, eu admito que estou simplesmente louca para beija- lo, mas e se eu descobrir que gosto mesmo dele??? Eu sei que o Sasuke nunca vai querer nada comigo alem de algumas noites de prazer, e isso não me agrada, não se eu estiver... apaixonada por ele. Se isso realmente estiver acontecendo ficarei com o Uchiha essa noite e não me aproximarei dele nunca mais!!! Se for preciso saio da empresa (?), acho que não vou conseguir continuar a convivência diária.

_Narração da autora:_

A Hyuuga se dirigia para o apartamento de Ino, tocou a campainha e de lá saiu a loira usando um vestido vermelho bem curto:

- Eu disse que sair te faria bem!!! _Disse encarando a mulher._

- Verdade Hinata, hoje eu vou aproveitar muito. _Deu um sorriso malicioso._

- Olha só, esta decidida mesmo!!! Desse jeito não ira se prender nunca a alguém_. A Hyuuga aproveitava para saber um pouco mais de Ino._

- Pode ter certeza que não, já fiz isso e me arrependo amargamente. _Respondeu vitoriosa._

- Então vamos, na ida tem com quem ir, agora na volta... _Deu uma risadinha._

- Na volta será mais fácil ainda!!! _A loira respondeu._

Foram se dirigindo para fora do prédio, entraram no táxi e pouco tempo depois já estavam no bar. O local era bem grande, mas por ser um sábado a noite estava muito lotado:

- Ele me disse que estaria na parte de fora, mesmo assim será difícil encontra- lo.

- Hinata, vou dar uma passadinha no bar enquanto isso você procura o cara, depois que eu terminar aqui vou lá fora cumprimentar vocês, tudo bem?

- Sim, mas vá mesmo ein!!! _Tinha que insistir._

- Eu vou sim, me de uns 10 minutos. _Respondeu a loira indo na outra direção._

A Hyuuga caminhava rapidamente para fora do bar quando viu o Uchiha encostado na parede, seu coração pulou, como ele estava lindo usando uma calça jeans e uma camisa pólo azul marinho. A mulher se aproximou:

- Boa noite. E ai, onde esta a Ino?

- Boa noite. Ela foi pegar uma bebida e já vem para cá. _Respondeu nervosa._

- Se acalma Hinata_. Disse encarando- a._ – Você esta linda! _Reparou no vestido grafite usado pela mulher na sua frente, era justo o suficiente para marcar todo seu corpo._

- Obrigada_. Respondeu corada_. –Agora pare de procurar por ela, a Ino é esperta e pode desconfiar.

- Já tinha me esquecido disso. _"Então Hinata tomará a atitude..." _, pensou o homem.

A Hyuuga observava todo o local a procura da mulher. Viu de longe uma cabeleira loira como a da Yamanaka, e parte de um vestido vermelho, era ela!!! Não pensou em mais nada, apenas virou o rosto de Sasuke iniciando um beijo inicialmente retraído, as mãos do Uchiha foram parar na cintura da mulher, e as de Hinata deslizavam pelos cabelos e nuca de Sasuke. Ino ao ver aquela cena reconheceu o namorado, ele estava usando a camisa que ela tinha lhe dado de aniversario, tamanha foi a surpresa de vê- lo beijando a Hyuuga que a loira deixou cair no chão seu copo, chamando a atenção das pessoas que estavam por perto. O casal se separou subitamente com o barulho, deparando- se com Ino perplexa que começou a correr. Hinata se afastou do Uchiha indo em direção a Yamanaka:

- Ino, espera!!! _A mulher já estava praticamente fora do bar._

- Da primeira vez que olhei pra você, achei que fosse uma mosca morta, mas hoje vi que você não vale nada!!! _Respondeu com raiva. Havia algumas pessoas por perto que olhavam com curiosidade._

- A única que não vale nada aqui é você Ino, você que nunca se deu ao respeito, e não é capaz de aceitar ser trocada por uma mulher mil vezes melhor que você!!! _O Uchiha se intrometeu na discussão._

- Aproveite então, já estava cansada mesmo de olhar pra tua cara!!! Durante o nosso namoro conheci homens muito melhores que você Sasuke!!!

- Ino todos sabem que você é uma vadia, não se de ao trabalho de contar suas aventuras. _Falou com desprezo._

- Olha aqui Sasuke você não vai me ofender! E se quer saber, o que é seu esta guardado, duvido que haja alguma mulher que te suporte como eu fiz!!! E se eu fosse você Hinata, não apareceria naquele prédio tão cedo, eu nem sei o que sou capaz de fazer, isso é um aviso_. Disse a loira antes de sair do lugar._

O Uchiha olhou para a Hyuuga que estava chocada com a discussão, puxou- a pelo braço murmurando um simples: _"venha"_, e caminharam até seu carro.

---------

- Que ótimo era só o que me faltava, agora não posso nem voltar pro meu apartamento!!!

- A Ino esta louca!!! Se você quiser pode ficar lá em casa essa noite. _Fitou- a sério._

- Hum... Acho melhor não, eu vou para a casa dos meus pais, você me da uma carona?

- Claro, mas não acho uma boa idéia. Quando virem o jeito que esta vão ficar te fazendo perguntas, e isso não irá ajudar.

- Tem razão, mas eu não quero atrapalhar. _A mulher olhou para o chão._

- Hinata não sei se percebeu mas estou em dívida com você, e não será nenhum incomodo.

- Hum... Tudo bem, mas amanhã vou ter que resolver essa situação, não posso ficar sem entrar na minha própria casa!!

- Amanhã você vê isso. _Disse ligando o carro._

_Sasuke's Pov:_

Durante o caminho para casa não abri minha boca, e nem Hinata. Agora seria mais difícil me controlar, se antes já me sentia atraído por ela, agora que nos beijamos a situação meio que saiu do controle, e eu não sei se irei aguentar dividir a mesma casa sem ao menos tocar aqueles lábios novamente. Mas pelo menos já dei o troco na Ino, confesso que me sinto plenamente satisfeito, agora ela deve estar chorando de tanta raiva, mas bem feito, principalmente depois das coisas que disse para Hinata, onde já se viu xinga- la de uma qualquer, isso realmente me deixou puto.

_Hinata's Pov:_

Esse silencio já estava começando a me incomodar, eu não devia ter aceitado dormir na casa do Uchiha, tinha prometido que se eu descobrisse que estava apaixonada por ele me afastaria, e agora estou fazendo justamente o contrario. Dormir na casa dele só complica a minha situação, principalmente se ele tentar alguma coisa, eu não sei se conseguirei resistir novamente. Percebi que ele estava diminuindo a velocidade, acho que chegamos, ele se levantou e abriu a porta para mim, passamos por um lindo jardim.

- Entre. _Disse ele abrindo a porta._

- Que linda casa. _Foi só o que consegui pronunciar, o lugar era de muito bom gosto, os móveis sofisticados combinavam perfeitamente com Sasuke._

- Obrigado. Sente- se. _Apontou para o sofá._

- Me desculpe mesmo, eu não queria atrapalhar. _Sentei- me._

- Eu já disse que não é nenhum incomodo, pode ficar a vontade.

- Obrigada. _Encarei o chão._

- Você ta com sono Hinata?

- Hum... Não muito.

- Estou te perguntando porque eu to morrendo de fome e queria pedir uma pizza pra gente.

- Agora que você disse... Eu confesso que não estou com um pingo de sono.

- É, eu também não. Vou pedir então, e se eu me lembro bem você gosta de frango com catupiry, não é?

- Como você sabe disso? _Perguntei surpresa._

- Uma vez que nos saímos com o Naruto e a Sakura. Fomos em uma pizzaria e você me disse que gostava desse sabor.

- Que memória ein!!! _Eu estava realmente surpresa._

- Eu estava querendo saber tudo sobre você, o suficiente para convence- la a ficar comigo, você sempre foi muito difícil sabia? _Deu uma risada._

- Que coisa... _Respondi envergonhada._

- Eu vou ligar na pizzaria, vai querer frango com catupiry mesmo?

- Sim. _O Uchiha não parava de me surpreender, isso só piora as coisas, o vi saindo da sala._

- Pronto, daqui uns 40 minutos ela chega. _Sentou- se novamente no sofá._

- Hum... _Foi apenas o que eu disse._

_Sasuke's Pov:_

Passei a encarar Hyuuga, que estava nitidamente desconfortável com a situação, no fundo ela continuava sendo tímida, só não tanto como antes. Pela 1ª vez na minha vida eu não sabia o que fazer, se fosse qualquer outra nos já estaríamos na minha cama, mas lidar com essa mulher era muito difícil, muito mesmo. Resolvi ligar a Tv na tentativa de quebrar o clima tenso, parei em um filme de suspense, parecia interessante.

- Se importa se eu deixar nesse canal?

- Não, esse filme é muito bom.

- Ah você conhece, como se chama?

- O silencio do inocentes, mas já esta na metade.

- Eu já ouvi falar. _Comecei a assistir, o tal de Hannibal Lecter era foda._

A campainha tocou, fui lá fora pegar a pizza.

- Se importa de comermos aqui?

- Você realmente gostou do filme! _Hinata respondeu com ânimo, até que enfim ela estava se soltando._

- Gostei sim. _Fui até a cozinha pegar os pratos e os talheres_. – Você bebe o que?

- Qualquer coisa, desde que não seja álcool.

- Vou te levar um refrigerante.

- Ótimo.

- Aqui esta. _Dei a bebida e comecei a cortar a pizza que estava na mesa da sala._

- Obrigada. Deu um sorriso.

- Depois eu quero alugar esse filme.

- Eu tenho, ele e toda a "coleção", depois eu te empresto.

- Vou querer sim. _Começamos a comer silenciosamente._

Já tinha se passado um tempo, tínhamos terminado de comer e o filme já estava acabando.

- Termine de assistir, eu levo as coisas. _Disse a Hyuuga gentilmente._

- Obrigado. _Não tive como recusar._

Hinata's Pov:

Estava levando os pratos até a cozinha, apesar de não saber ao certo onde ficava, mas logo a encontrei. Isso era apenas uma desculpa para sair de perto do Sasuke, eu tinha um sério problema com o perfume dele e quando coloquei os pés nessa casa pude senti- lo em todas as partes, como se não bastasse o Uchiha, agora todos os cômodos, estava difícil manter a racionalidade. Coloquei os pratos na pia, será que deveria lava- los? Enquanto pensava nisso Sasuke apareceu:

- Não precisa fazer nada Hinata, apenas deixe tudo ai mesmo.

- Tudo bem. _Era como se ele estivesse lendo os meus pensamentos._ – Já terminou o filme?

- Já, e eu vou querer esse e os outros emprestados.

- Pode deixar. _Continuei andando quando o Uchiha bloqueou a minha passagem._

- Hinata, eu preciso te falar uma coisa. _Ele me encarou sério, apenas foi me guiando de forma que eu ficasse encostada na parede, isso estava me preocupando. Pior foi quando impediu minha saída enquanto se aproximava do meu ouvido._ – Eu juro que tentei de tudo, mas você simplesmente não sai da minha cabeça, não consigo mais me controlar.

Fim do capitulo. É, parece que esses dois não estão mais conseguindo esconder seus sentimentos de ninguém, Naruto não conta, brincadeira, ele só é um pouco... desatento. Sakura esta dando um ótimo cupido: "você nunca foi tão mole Uchiha". Eu imagino como deve ser tenso um homem falar outro nome na hora H, coitada da Ino (?).Parece que dessa vez vai ser difícil de resistir ao Uchiha, mas Hinata merece um premio por ser tão forte, se fosse eu já teria me rendido faz tempo ( o Sasuke é irresistível #baaaaaaba ). Não deixem de ler o próximo capitulo.

Reviews, que taaal??????????????????

Quanto as reviews que eu recebi do capitulo anterior, vou responde- las diretamente... 


	8. A flor da pele

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi _Kishimoto._

**Aviso:** Esse capitulo terá Hentai.

**Capitulo 8: A flor da pele**

_- Pode deixar. Continuei andando quando o Uchiha bloqueou a minha passagem._

_- Hinata, eu preciso te falar uma coisa. Ele me encarou sério, apenas foi me guiando de forma que eu ficasse encostada na parede, isso estava me preocupando. Pior foi quando impediu minha saída enquanto se aproximava do meu ouvido. – Eu juro que tentei de tudo, mas você simplesmente não sai da minha cabeça, não consigo mais me controlar._

Ele começou a me beijar ali mesmo, na cozinha!!! E já começava a aprofundar o beijo, uma de suas mãos passaram a deslizar pela minha cintura enquanto a outra segurava possessivamente o meu queixo, comecei a acariciar seus cabelos, eu estava completamente rendida.

_Sasuke Pov's: _

Eu tentei evitar isso, mas a Hinata é simplesmente irresistível, será que esse beijo significa que ela também esta interessada em mim? Eu espero que sim já que não estou disposto a parar por aqui, fomos nos afastando da parede aos poucos, e eu a coloquei em cima do balcão de forma que eu ficasse de frente para ela mas ainda de pé, agora uma de minhas mãos começaram a deslizar pelas suas pernas, como resistir a esse corpo? Ela começou a abrir a minha camisa, sei que não terá mais volta.

_Hinata's Pov:_

Dava pra perceber que ele não estava conseguindo se controlar, ainda mais agora que uma de suas mãos foi parar na minha coxa, e não só isso, ela estava passando por todo o meu corpo, eu já desisti de tentar impedir alguma coisa mas não pensei que o balcão da cozinha seria a nossa cama. Esses beijos no pescoço também estão me deixando maluca, ele ainda faz questão de deixar um rastro de saliva como se estivesse marcando território, quem diria que Sasuke fosse tão possessivo, o Uchiha já esta completamente sem camisa e eu estou aproveitando para acariciar cada pedaço do peitoral musculoso a minha frente.

_Sasuke's Pov: _

As mãos de Hinata estavam bem experientes e já estava na hora de eu começar a agir, essa mulher seria minha, e só minha! Comecei a abrir o seu vestido lentamente, eu faria essa noite ser inesquecível, me perguntava se ela já havia transado em uma cozinha, mas pela cara assustada com que ela me olhou eu acho que não. Bom, existe uma 1ª vez para tudo.

_Hinata's Pov:_

Enquanto Sasuke descia o zíper do meu vestido puxei- o pela nuca fazendo- o beijar meu pescoço mais ferozmente, agora ele veria o que é ser possessiva, minha outra mão ocupou- se de tirar sua calça, fiz isso rapidamente, nada que um pouco de experiência e desejo não faça, sim eu estava quase delirando apenas com essas caricias, e pensar que nos ainda nem começamos.

_Sasuke's Pov:_

Quando Hinata me puxou para perto de si eu tive a confirmação de que ela também estava gostando, e muito, começou a tirar a minha calça e eu fiquei surpreso pela rapidez com que ela fez isso. Retirei todo o seu vestido, deixando- o deslizar até o chão, olhei minuciosamente o corpo da mulher a minha frente, sem nenhum pudor puxei- a novamente para um beijo bem mais intenso acariciando suas costas nuas.

_Hinata's Pov:_

Agora eu estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã, percebi a forma como Sasuke me olhou, o volume entre suas pernas não mentia, ele estava realmente muito excitado. Sorri vitoriosa quando ele tomou novamente meus lábios num beijo lascivo, dei- lhe algumas mordidas de leve nos lábios, sua respiração estava completamente descompassada, passei a arranhar suas costas delicadamente enquanto me esfregava freneticamente em seu corpo.

_Sasuke's Pov:_

Adorei o sorriso safado de Hinata, seu corpo estava se movendo de forma tentadora e deliciosamente sensual. Retirei num segundo seu sutiã, deparei- me com seus seios fartos, _"do jeito que eu gosto"_, comecei a acaricia- los com minhas mãos, pude ouvir um leve gemido da Hyuuga, eu tinha atingido um ponto fraco, aproveitando a situação comecei a dar leves chupadas e mordidas também.

_Hinata's Pov:_

Quando Sasuke começou a distribuir caricias em meus seios não pude resistir, dei um leve gemido que fez com que ele se aventurasse ainda mais. Acabado o beijo passei a morder sua orelha, sussurrei seu nome num tom sensual, ele murmurou "Hinata" com a voz um pouco rouca e incrivelmente sexy.

_Sasuke's Pov:_

Então ela estava querendo me provocar? Comecei a deita- la aos poucos, Hinata deu uma leve sucumbida ao entrar em contato com o balcão gelado, também pudera, ela estava quase pegando fogo! Olhou diretamente em meus olhos enquanto eu me deitava sobre seu corpo, passou a acariciar- me mais profundamente, agora sim!

_Hinata's Pov:_

Senti meu corpo junto a aquele balcão gelado e vi Sasuke ficando por cima, aproveitei a situação para acariciar seu membro sem me livrar, ainda, da sua cueca boxer preta. Já podia ouvir seus gemidos, ele estava gostando, continuei a fazer movimentos ora calmos, ora mais agitados, deixaria- o louco!

_Sasuke's Pov:_

Não conseguia me controlar mediante a essa atitude de Hinata, a situação estava começando a ficar critica, acho que ela pode perceber isso, parou de me acariciar puxando- me para si em um beijo deliciosamente quente. E eu que achava que Ino sabia provocar!

_Hinata's Pov:_

Sasuke já estava excitado o suficiente, parei os movimentos puxando- o para um beijo, nos separamos e ele me encarou malicioso, foi quando percebi que ele começava a tirar minha calcinha com a boca! Ah sim, ele era realmente espetacular! Principalmente quando começou a me tocar daquele jeito.

_Sasuke's Pov:_

Retirei a calcinha de Hinata com a boca, não pude encara- la, mas tive certeza de que a surpreendi com aquele gesto, comecei a acariciar sua feminilidade já úmida, coloquei um de meus dedos arrancando assim um gemido alto, o que me incentivou a usar a língua, e advinha? Mais gemidos, cada vez mais altos e sensuais.

_Hinata's Pov:_

Era uma sensação maravilhosa, eu gemia cada vez mais alto, principalmente quando Sasuke acariciou- me com sua língua, me segurava na bancada, até que ela servia para alguma coisa, estava a beira de um orgasmo quando senti que ele havia parado! Confesso não ter gostado muito disso, mas fiz a mesma coisa com ele anteriormente. Nos encaramos novamente quando comecei a retirar por fim, sua cueca.

_Sasuke's Pov:_

Parei de acariciar Hinata, não a deixaria ter um orgasmo antes de ser minha se fato. Depois de encara- la percebi que ela começava a tirar minha cueca, já estava mais do que na hora, não conseguia me conter por muito mais tempo.

_Hinata's Pov:_

Retirei por completo a cueca de Sasuke, ele me encarou satisfeito com a atitude, deixei escapar um sorriso.

_Sasuke's Pov:_

Agora que já estávamos completamente nus resolvi não perder mais tempo, penetrei- a de uma vez, bem fundo, passei a me mover rapidamente dentro dela.

_Hinata's Pov:_

Ao sentir Sasuke dentro de mim gemi intensamente e depois passei a morder seu ombro, na tentativa de manter minha sanidade e abafar meus gemidos. Ele se movia de forma extasiante.

_Sasuke's Pov:_

Ouvir os gemidos de Hinata só me fazia ficar mais excitado, continuava as estocadas, mas agora num ritmo mais lento. As respirações estavam descompassadas, nossos corpos estavam suados.

_Hinata's Pov:_

Já estávamos quase atingindo o orgasmo, podia sentir os espasmos por todo o meu corpo.

_Sasuke's Pov:_

Chegamos ao apse juntos, foi uma sensação única e deliciosamente inesquecível. Retirei- me de dentro de Hinata, ficando de pé no chão da cozinha.

_Hinata's Pov:_

Não tinha palavras para resumir o que tínhamos acabado de fazer, vi Sasuke se levantar, ele fitou- me sorrindo logo depois, acho que não fui a única satisfeita. O Uchiha me pegou no colo, tal atitude me surpreendeu.

_Sasuke's Pov:_

Peguei Hinata no colo e a conduzi até meu quarto, nos deitamos na cama.

- E agora, você esta com sono? _Perguntei com uma voz rouca._

- Agora sim. _Ela me deu um sorriso e adormeceu nos meus braços. Olhe- a por um tempo até cair no sono também._

* * *

_Hinata's Pov:_

Acordei bem cedo, olhei para o lado e vi Sasuke em um sono pesado, senti minhas bochechas esquentarem quando comecei a lembrar dos detalhes de ontem à noite, procurava por minhas roupas quando lembrei que elas estavam na cozinha. Ao adentrar o cômodo pude sentir um cheiro de sexo, mesmo que fraco, olhei para a bancada, me senti envergonhada, nunca tinha feito isso na cozinha. Peguei minhas roupas e fui até o banheiro, enxaguei o rosto e entrei no banho, quando terminei fui me trocar, só então reparei nas manchas vermelhas pelo meu corpo. Terminei de me vestir e fui preparar o café da manhã.

_Sasuke's Pov: _

Acordei com o barulho do chuveiro, esperei Hinata sair de lá para me levantar, até então fazia de conta que ainda estava dormindo. Entrei no banheiro meio sonolento e senti o vapor quente, fui tomar um banho também, ao sair me dirigi ao quarto e me troquei. Onde será que a Hyuuga deveria estar? _"Provavelmente na cozinha, e por falar em cozinha... "_

_Hinata's Pov:_

Já estava terminando de preparar o café quando vi Sasuke se aproximando, eu ainda estava morrendo de vergonha.

- Bom dia. _Disse ele com um sorriso no rosto._

- Bom dia. _Respondi sem encara- lo enquanto ia levando as coisas que tinha preparado para a mesa._

- Quanto à noite passada, tenho que admitir que você foi ótima.

- Você também. _Ainda bem que eu estava de costas, corei muito ao ouvir esse comentário._

- Que bom que você gostou. O que fez para nos comermos? _Disse próximo ao meu ouvido enquanto me segurava pela cintura._

- N- nada de mais... Como eu odiei ter gaguejado, há tanto tempo não fazia isso. _O Uchiha definitivamente me fazia perder o controle._

- Vamos ver. _Disse sentando- se a mesa._

_Sasuke's Pov:_

Não sabia que Hinata ainda gaguejava. Fiz um gesto para que ela se sentasse ao meu lado, e foi o que ela fez.

- Até que enfim vou comer algo que não seja feito pela da empregada. _Dei um sorriso galante pegando um pedaço da torta de frango._

- Hum... _Foi apenas o que ela disse sem nem me encarar, era nítido o nervosismo da Hyuuga._ – Sasuke, apenas me diga que isso não interferirá em nosso trabalho. _Ela me olhou seriamente._

- De forma alguma, nos já somos maduros o suficiente para separarmos as coisas. _Disse sério._

- É... _Percebi que Hinata nem havia tocado na comida, eu em compensação estava quase acabando com tudo, sexo me dá fome._

- Sasuke, acho melhor eu ir pra casa, tenho muitas coisas pra fazer. _Disse se levantando da cadeira._

- Tudo bem. _Eu não iria insistir, ela provavelmente já tinha se arrependido da noite passada._ _Me levantei e caminhamos até a sala, peguei a chave do carro._ – Eu te dou uma carona.

- Sasuke não pre...

- Nem pense em recusar. _Fomos até o meu carro._

Novamente o silencio reinou, achei melhor deixar tudo como estava, depois nós conversaríamos direito. Chegamos ao prédio.

- Obrigada Sasuke. _Disse ela levantando- se_.

- Hinata_. Segurei- a pelo braço._ – Depois eu quero conversar com você, até amanhã. _Dei um beijo em seu rosto._

- Até. _Ela respondeu corada saindo do carro._

O caminho de volta foi tranquilo, em minha memória vinham recentes flashs da noite anterior, Hinata sem duvida tinha sido a melhor de todas as mulheres com quem fiquei, e olha que foram muitas, diga-se de passagem.

Fim do capitulo. Sei que ficou curtinho, mas o próximo será maior. Confesso que o escrevi varias e varias vezes, e por fim NÃO fiquei satisfeita, sei que preciso melhorar essas cenas de hentai mas me esforcei ao maximo, de verdade. Será que esses dois conseguirão se acertar de vez? E o que Ino fará quando ver Hinata novamente? Não deixem de ler o próximo capitulo.

Reviews, que taaaaaaal???????


	9. Isso não vai ficar assim!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi _Kishimoto._

_**Capitulo 9: Isso não vai ficar assim!**_

_Ino's Pov:_

Nem preciso dizer como fiquei puta de ver aqueles 2 hipócritas se agarrando ontem! Mas isso não vai ficar assim, eu vou mostrar do que sou capaz, vou acabar com esse romancesinho na 1ª oportunidade que tiver. Estava pensando seriamente em ir conversar com Sakura, sei que não tenho muita intimidade com aquela médica, mas ela poderia me ajudar com o plano. Quanto a Hinata, tem alguma coisa estranha... Caso ela realmente trabalhasse na área administrativa de uma pequena empresa, com certeza não estaria morando em um lugar como esse, não mesmo.

Resolvi ir até a portaria do prédio para saber se aquela mulherzinha estava em casa, é claro que eu não iria tocar a campainha de seu apartamento, corria o risco de ela atender e eu não resistir ao dar umas boas bofetadas na cara dela!

- Por favor senhor, estou batendo na porta do apartamento da minha amiga e ninguém atende, a campainha parece estar com problema, já que eu não ouço nenhum barulho dela tocando. Será que poderia interfonar para o apartamento dela?

- Claro que sim, qual é o nome da sua amiga?

- Hinata... Hinata Mitarashi, acho que é esse o sobrenome.

- Mitarashi?

- Sim, ela mora no apartamento 408.

- Ah sim, a senhorita Hyuuga! Hinata Hyuuga, bem que a senhorita disse não ter certeza do sobrenome.

- Hyuuga? É mesmo, me confundi, mas então, ela esta?

- O interfone já tocou varias vezes e nada, acho que ela saiu, como eu não vi deve ter sido no outro turno.

- Mesmo assim obrigada. _Sai do lugar._

Hyuuga, de onde tinha ouvido esse sobrenome?? Aaaaah, mas é claro!!! Hyuuga's Engineer, a empresa onde o Sasuke trabalha!!! Liguei meu computador para pesquisar sobre isso, com certeza iria ter alguma noticia, já que essa empresa é muito conhecida:

"_O Diretor Hiashi Hyuuga decidiu contratar o recém formado Sasuke Uchiha para comandar os engenheiros de sua empresa. Parece que até mesmo os grandes empresários estão apostando suas fichas em jovens, já que o Uchiha não foi o único inexperiente a ser contratado. A filha mais velha de Hiashi, Hinata Hyuuga assumiu no começo do ano a vice presidência da empresa, mas ainda não sabemos se foi por pura capacidade ou por ser uma de suas herdeiras."_

Eu não acredito!!! Aquela mulherzinha que eu conheci no cruzeiro, e que estava aos beijos com Sasuke era na verdade a herdeira Hyuuga??? Ontem no bar, percebi que a Hinata não se surpreendeu quando eu me revelei ser a namorada do Uchiha, isso só prova uma coisa: ela sabia que nos namorávamos, só não sei como. E provavelmente contou para o Sasuke sobre o cruzeiro, o Kiba, o que fez com que ele descobrisse minha traição. Então os dois se juntaram para o Uchiha se vingar de mim, ou ele a usou! Independente disso eu já tirei a minha conclusão: o relacionamento deles é uma farsa, tenho que agir rápido, ontem percebi que aqueles dois otários se gostam. Agora sim, vou continuar com o meu plano, só para ter o gostinho de acabar com qualquer possibilidade de relacionamento entre eles.

_Hinata's Pov:_

Entrei no meu apartamento chorando, me arrependi amargamente de ter passado a noite com Sasuke, eu realmente o amava e agora mais ainda! Não estava a fim de sofrer e o que aconteceu ontem só sentenciou isso, amanhã terei que encará-lo como se nada estivesse acontecido.

Fiquei aliviada por não ter dado de cara com Ino enquanto estava no elevador, não sei o que aconteceria, moramos no mesmo lugar e nada mais normal do que nos encontrarmos, mas a minha única esperança era de que o tempo fizesse a Yamanaka reconhecer que estava errada e deixar a mim e ao Sasuke em paz. Mas alguma coisa me diz que isso não vai acontecer. O telefone tocou, levei um susto que me fez voltar a realidade.

- Alo?

- Oi Hinata, e ai me conta, deu tudo certo ontem a noite?

- Sakura, esse é um assunto que eu não gostaria de falar pelo telefone. Será que eu posso ir ai logo depois do almoço?

- Claro que sim, eu estou curiosa e o Naruto também.

- Então eu passo ai mais tarde. Tchau

- Tchau Hina.

_Sakura's Pov:_

- E ai meu amor, o plano deu certo?

- Não sei Naruto, a Hinata disse que vai vir aqui mais tarde para nos contar tudo.

- Estranho, se tivesse tudo bem ela teria falado na hora, sem contar que eu não to conseguindo falar com o Sasuke.

- Eu também estranhei, mais tarde a gente vai saber de tudo.

- É...

Ainda mais essa, por que será que o Sasuke não esta atendendo ao telefone? Será que esses dois brigaram mais uma vez?

_Hinata's Pov:_

Um tempo depois do almoço fui até a casa de Sakura, toquei a campainha ao chegar:

- Entra Hina! _Ela me recebeu com um grande sorriso._

- Desculpa vir tão cedo. _Olhei para o relógio que marcava 13:30._

- Sem problemas, estamos tão curiosos para saber o que aconteceu ontem. _Disse Naruto._

- Ah sim... Sentei- me no sofá junto ao casal. – Deu tudo certo, Ino viu Sasuke e eu nos beijando, ela saiu correndo do lugar e depois teve uma discussão entre ela e o Uchiha.

- Como assim uma discussão?

- É Sakura, o Sasuke não conseguiu se controlar e falou umas verdades para a Ino.

- Imaginei que ele fosse explodir.

- Ainda bem que ele fez isso no momento certo Naruto. _Concluiu a rosada._

- Pois é... _Fiquei quieta um instante._ – Agora não sei o que acontecera quando eu der de cara com a Ino, ainda bem que isso ainda não aconteceu.

- Ela vai querer te xingar, mas é só não discutir com ela.

- Queria que fosse fácil assim Sakura, mas ela esta muito brava.

- Eu imagino. Agora se me dão licença vou até a casa do Sasuke, ele não esta atendendo meus telefonemas e eu estou preocupado.

- Que lindo amor! Vai lá sim, o Sasuke deve ta comemorando por ter se livrado da Yamanaka com classe, isso sim! Ele provavelmente deve ter enchido a cara e nem deve ta ouvindo o telefone tocar. _Disse a Haruno._

- Deve ser isso mesmo, bom eu vou lá. Até mais. _Despediu-se de mim e de Sakura saindo da casa._

- Agora que o Naruto já foi você pode me dizer o que aconteceu pra você estar assim.

- Sakura eu...

- Fala Hina!

- A Ino disse que não queria me ver tão cedo, até me ameaçou dizendo para eu não voltar pra minha casa.

- Ta falando sério?!

- Aham. Por fim eu acabei indo para a casa do Sasuke...

- Não me diga que vocês...

- Pois é... Ele pediu uma pizza e depois...

- Depois foi a hora da sobremesa. _Sakura deu um sorriso malicioso._

- Nem me fala, nós... Nós transamos no balcão da cozinha... _Disse vermelha._

- Estou sem palavras, não sabia que o Sasuke era tão pervertido. _Deu uma pausa._ -Ta booom, eu sabia, mas não pensei que você também fosse.

- Ai Sakura, quando me dei conta já era tarde de mais.

- Me fala, e ai, foi bom??

- Ei!!! _Olhei para ela surpresa._ – Hum... É claro que foi né...

- Então por que você ta triste?

- Simples, isso não podia ter acontecido!!! Eu descobri que eu to realmente apaixonada pelo Sasuke e isso só piora as coisas!

- Por que piora? Fala sério Hinata, ele também gosta de você, é muito obvio!

- Não Sakura, ele só sente atração, e isso não é o suficiente pra mim. Decidi que vou me afastar de vez dele, vou fazer o possível para esquece- lo, apesar de trabalharmos no mesmo lugar.

- Eu não acho que deveria fazer isso, mas se acha que te fará melhor eu não vou contraria- la.

- Obrigada Sakura. Vou esquecer o Sasuke, você vai ver!

A campainha tocou:

- Eu não estou esperando ninguém. _Disse se levantando e olhando pelo olho mágico da porta._ – Hinata é a Ino!!!

- O que? _Não pude acreditar._

* * *

_Sasuke's Pov:_

Será que não posso ficar em paz em pleno domingo? – Já vou campainha maldita!

- Sasuke, por que não atendeu minhas ligações?

- O que você ta fazendo aqui Naruto?

- Fiquei preocupado com você, mas to vendo que ta muito bem! O mau humor é normal mesmo. _O loiro foi entrando na minha casa._

- Eu to ótimo. _Disse irônico._

- O que aconteceu? Pensei que você ia ta feliz por ter se vingado da Ino!

- Eu não estou bem, não mesmo!!!!

- Se eu não estivesse acostumado com os ataques de Sakura, provavelmente eu estaria com medo de você. Fala ai, o que houve?

- Eu transei com a Hinata! _Falei com a cabeça baixa._

- Você o que??? Ta louco Sasuke!!!

- Valeu pelo apoio Naruto!

- Desculpa, é só que... Vocês não deveriam estar juntos agora? Ah, já sei!!! Você não deu conta, por isso ta com essa cara de cu!!! Hahahahahahahaha

- Cala a boca!!! _Falei com raiva._ – É claro que a noite foi ótima, mas eu acho que a Hinata se arrependeu.

- E desde quando você se importa com isso Sasuke? Não era você que só ficava com as mulheres para o próprio prazer? Vai dizer que a Hinata é tão boa assim que você quer repetir a dose ein??? _Disse num tom provocativo._

- Se eu fosse você não abria mais a boca!!! Eu só estou assim porque acho que isso vai interferir no trabalho.

- Para de mentir Sasuke, eu te conheço desde o jardim de infância! Fala a verdade, eu sou seu amigo ou não?

- Hum... Eu não queria que as coisas estivessem terminado assim, ficou um clima chato.

- E você gosta da Hinata, isso só piora as coisas... Falou sério.

- O que você disse? É claro que eu não gosto da Hyuuga!!!

- Claro que não...

- Talvez um pouco, mas isso não importa já que deu tudo errado mesmo... _Falei triste._

- Quando você começou a desistir sem tentar??? Para de se lamentar Sasuke, e vai falar pra Hinata que você gosta dela!!!

- Eu nunca vou fazer isso!!!

- Esse seu orgulho vai te impedir de ser feliz com ela?

- Pela 1ª vez estou com medo de ouvir um não.

- Eu acho que essa não vai ser a resposta dela, não custa tentar.

- Depois eu penso no que fazer, ta com pressa?

- Nenhuma.

- Ótimo.

* * *

_Hinata's Pov:_

- O que, a Ino ta ai?

- Ta, e agora Hinata?

- Da um berro e diz que você já ta indo, antes que ela toque a campainha de novo!

- Espera ai, você quer que eu a atenda?

- Sim, vai logo!

- Já vai!!! _A Haruno gritou._

- Sakura, presta a atenção! Eu não quero que ela saiba que você esta envolvida na história, pelo menos por enquanto. Então aja naturalmente ok?

- Ta bom, mas você tem que sair daqui, rápido!!!

Sai às pressas, entrei na cozinha ficando perto suficiente para poder ouvir a conversa sem ser vista.

_Sakura's Pov:_

- Entre Ino. Desculpa a demora, é que eu estava lá em cima. _Disse abrindo a porta._

- Tudo bem Sakura. _Ela disse com uma voz triste, era incrível como atuava bem!_

- Você esta bem? Parece meio abatida.

- Ah, você percebeu. Me diga, estamos sozinhas ou o Naruto esta ai?

- Estamos sozinhas, por que a pergunta?

- Ah Sakura, você não sabe o que aconteceu!!! _Começou a chorar._

- O que? _Fiz uma cara de preocupada, era só o que me faltava._

- O Sasuke me traiu!!!

- Não pode ser!!! Você tem certeza disso??

- Tenho sim, eu o vi com uma garota ontem à noite, estavam aos beijos!!!

- Eu... nem sei o que dizer, sério.

- Tudo bem, apenas me faça um favor, isso é, se puder.

- Se estiver ao meu alcance. _Ela ta pensando que eu vou ajuda- la??? Até parece!_

- Eu e o Sasuke acabamos discutindo, falamos umas coisas que não queríamos. Mas eu gosto dele, e te peço para que converse com ele.

- Eu não sei se ele vai mudar de ideia. _Como essa vadia teve a coragem de me pedir isso??? _

- Sei que vai ser difícil, mas eu o amo muito e não quero perde- lo.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer, mas não prometo nada. _Fiz uma cara de solidariedade._ – Mas você não acha que ele pode estar com a mulher de ontem?

- Eu duvido!! O Sasuke não é do tipo que se prende fácil, eu demorei anos para conquista- lo.

- Se você diz. Vou falar com ele, mas não prometo nada.

- Obrigada Sakura, de verdade. Agora tenho que ir, estou com o trabalho atrasado.

- De nada. Então, até mais. _Levei- a até a porta e nos despedimos._

_Hinata's Pov:_

Se não estivesse ali, ouvindo tudo que a Ino dizia não iria acreditar!!! Como ela teve a coragem de vir até aqui para pedir uma coisa dessas, depois de tudo que ela fez?! Quando vi que ela e Sakura se despediram, fui até a sala.

- Que cara de pau!

- Nem me fale, onde já se viu me pedir isso? Nos só conversamos 1 vez, e ela já quer favores meus?

- Desculpa Sakura, você deveria ter contado a verdade, assim não precisaria ouvir tanta bobagem.

- A verdade é uma coisa que só diz respeito a você e ao Sasuke, não tenho o direito de contar. E se quer saber, eu gostei de ver a humilhação da Ino, nunca pensei que ela fosse fazer isso!

- Eu também não... Hum...

- Você também esta desconfiada né?

- Estou sim, a Ino contou de suas traições para o Sasuke, ela deve saber que ele nunca a perdoaria por isso.

- É Hinata, se prepara. Ai vem bomba.

- Não quero pensar nisso agora. Que tal sairmos um pouco, vamos tomar um sorvete?

- Ótima ideia. _Respondeu a rosada._

_Ino's Pov:_

Quando cheguei na casa da Sakura, vi um carro igual ao de Hinata parado próximo ao local. Era a prova que eu precisava, então a médica era a real ligação entre tudo, provavelmente ela contou para a Hyuuga que eu era a namorada do Sasuke, ela deve ter me visto no prédio quando foi visitar Hinata, então comentou sobre mim, foi ai que as duas perceberam que já me conheciam. Era isso!!! Depois disseram tudo para o Uchiha que resolveu dar o troco. Mas mesmo assim eu resolvi pedir a ajuda de Sakura, queria ver até quando essa história duraria. Parece que as duas nem se tocaram com o carro, pelo menos eu espero. Amanhã a Hyuuga verá do que eu sou capaz, começarei a mexer os pauzinhos.

_Hinata's Pov:_

Eram 6 horas da manhã e eu estava acordando para ir trabalhar, teria que me concentrar ao maximo antes de ir para empresa e dar de cara com o Sasuke. Fui até o banheiro, escovei os dentes,tomei um banho. Coloquei um vestido social preto na altura dos joelhos, e tomei meu café da manhã, quanto estava quase pronta para sair a campainha tocou, quem seria a essa hora da manhã? Abri a porta e dei de cara com a Ino:

- Bom dia Hinata! _Ela sorriu falsa._ – Achou que nós não nos veríamos mais?

- O que faz aqui? Já estou de saída.

- Só vim conversar. _A loira me empurrou e entrou no apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de si._

- Eu não quero discutir, estou atrasada para o trabalho. _Falei com firmeza._

- Você é a filha do dono, não deve levar advertências por chegar atrasada, alem do mais eu não vou demorar muito. _Respondeu cínica._

- Então você já sabe. Que seja, eu vou sair agora e você também. _Peguei- a pelo braço, mas ela se desvencilhou._

- Não vou sair até dizer tudo que quero.

- Fala logo Ino. _Encarei- a com desprezo._

- Você e o Uchiha pensaram que iam me enganar, mas eu fui mais esperta e advinha? Eu descobri tudo!!!

- Parabéns, era só isso? _Falei irônica._

- É claro que não. Sabe Hyuuga eu fiquei com dó de você.

- Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo, você mereceu Ino.

- Pode até ser, mas eu vou te dar um conselho.

- Eu dispenso.

- Que seja. Bom, eu conheço o Sasuke, não se encante com ele.

- Não sei porque esta falando isso.

- Acha que eu não sei que você gosta dele? Eu vi vocês dois se beijando, eu percebi que para você aquele beijo significava algo, mas para ele... Enfim, não se iluda, ele apenas te usou e vai desistir de você quando te levar pra cama, se é que já não fez isso.

- Acho que agora você terminou não é? _Fui até a porta e a abri._ – Pode ir Ino. _Controlava minha vontade de chorar._

- Com licença. _A loira saiu._

Quando aquela porta fechou era como se o mundo estivesse desabando sob minha cabeça, comecei a chorar descontroladamente, no fundo eu sempre soube que o Sasuke nunca me levaria a sério, mas não queria acreditar. Como iria trabalhar naquele estado? Enxaguei meu rosto e me dirigi ao estacionamento do prédio, a vontade de chorar não havia passado ainda. Pensei em ir falar com Neji, mas ele já tinha muito com o que se preocupar , nas últimas semanas sua mãe passou por diversos problemas de saúde, não queria atormenta- lo mais ainda.

Resolvi ir até a mansão Hyuuga, minha mãe estaria lá, pronta para enxugar minhas lágrimas. Ao chegar a imensa casa entrei direto, ainda tinha as chaves. Adentrei a mansão aos prantos, subi as escadas correndo, e quando fui em direção ao quarto de minha mãe trombei com um homem, caindo no chão de joelhos:

- Ah me deus, me desculpa. _O homem disse me ajudando a levantar._

- Tudo bem. _Estava com a cabeça baixa para esconder a vermelhidão do meu rosto._

- Hinata, é você?

- Hum_... Encarei- o. _

- Não se lembra de mim?

- Sasori??? _Olhei surpresa. _

- Eu sei, já faz um bom tempo que não nos vemos.

- Faz mesmo, eu não esperava ver você aqui.

- Eu e minha mãe viemos fazer uma visita.

- E onde esta a Kushina?

- Ela saiu com sua mãe.

- Ah sim...

- Ta tudo bem Hinata? Você andou chorando não é?

- Esta tão nítido assim?

- Sim. A propósito, não nos cumprimentamos ainda, posso te dar um abraço?

- Ah, me desculpa... É... claro que sim.

Recebi um abraço apertado, reconfortante o suficiente para me fazer esquecer, pelo menos um pouco, a minha tristeza. Sasori foi adotado, sua mãe era irmã da mãe de Neji, o que nos tornava, em tese, primos de 3° ou 4° grau. Convivemos durante um bom tempo, até o dia em que Kushina resolveu se mudar para a Inglaterra, na época eu tinha 9 anos, e Sasori 12. Desde então não nos vimos mais, o homem havia mudado muito sua aparência, seus cabelos escureceram muito, tomando assim um vermelho mais intenso, os olhos castanhos agora estavam quase pretos e o corpo estava relativamente musculoso. Ele deveria ter aproximadamente 26 anos.

- Você esta bem diferente Sasori.

- Espero que eu esteja melhor do que eu era quando criança. _Deu uma risada me fazendo lembrar do seu jeito desajeitado. _– Em compensação você não mudou nada, alias. _Encarou- me por um momento._ – Algumas coisas mudaram, mas foi fácil te reconhecer.

- Vou encarar isso como um elogio. _Confesso que fiquei envergonhada quando Sasori me encarou, ele se tornou um homem muito bonito._

- É um elogio. Mas me diga Hinata, você não esta trabalhando na Hyuuga's Engineer?

- Ah meu deus!!!

- O que foi?

- Eu esqueci de dizer que não iria trabalhar hoje!!! Espera um pouco, vou ligar para avisar. _Peguei meu celular e sai por um instante do local:_

- Alo?

- Pai, eu...

- Hinata, por que não chegou ainda? Preciso de você aqui agora!! 

- É... Ta bom, estou indo. _Desliguei o celular voltando para onde estava._

- E ai, já avisou?

- Nem me fala, meu pai esta bravo, vou ter que ir pra lá.

- É melhor mesmo, eu não gostaria de contrariar o Hiashi. Será que você pode me dar uma carona? Eu quero conhecer a empresa.

- Claro que sim, podemos ir agora? Estou muito atrasada.

- Sim.

Entramos no carro e durante o caminho falamos sobre coisas banais, Sasori me contou que tinha se formado em fisioterapia e trabalhava em vários hospitais. Ainda bem que ele não mencionou nada sobre nossa infância, afinal nós chegamos a "namorar", coisa de criança. Sasori foi o primeiro homem que eu "beijei", nosso "relacionamento" era totalmente apoiado por Neji, ele e Sakura eram os únicos que sabiam de sua existência. Por fim o ruivo se mudou para Londres e nós acabamos nos separando, pouco tempo depois o pai de Neji morreu, o que fez com que eu dedicasse grande parte do meu tempo a ele, foi uma espécie de retribuição pela forma como meu primo sempre me protegeu.

Ao chegar na empresa nos dirigimos a sala do meu pai:

- Hinata, está 1 hora atrasada, como me explica isso? Sasori, que prazer vê- lo!

- Desculpe Hiashi, eu sou o responsável por tudo, liguei para sua filha e a pedi que viesse até sua casa, eu estava com muitas saudades.

- Mas mesmo assim Hinata, você deveria ter ligado para avisar que chegaria atrasada.

- Desculpe pai, eu acabei me distraindo.

- Tudo bem, agora vá para sua sala. E Sasori, quero conversar com você. Pode ser agora? Tenho um tempo livre.

- Sem problemas Hiashi. Tchau Hinata_. Despediu- se de mim com um beijo no rosto._

- Bom, vou indo. _Sai da sala silenciosamente._

Fim do capitulo. O que será que a Ino vai aprontar? Ela já deu inicio ao seu plano dizendo aquele monte de bobagens pra Hina, fiquei com dó dela =/ . Espero que vocês tenham entendido direitinho as coisas sobre o novo personagem, Sasori foi adotado pela irmã da mãe de Neji, isso fez com que os dois se tornassem muito próximos, o suficiente para o Neji aprovar o "relacionamento" dele com sua prima. Como vocês viram a Hinata já tinha namorado antes, mas digamos que um romancesinho de infância não conta. O que será que Hiashi quer com Sasori??? Não percam o próximo capitulo. Deixem Reviews por favoooooooor *----*

Obs.: As reviews recebidas vão continuar sendo respondidas diretamente.


	10. Desistindo

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi _Kishimoto._

**Capitulo 10: Desistindo**

_Narração da autora:_

Hiashi e Sasori se dirigiram a um café próximo a empresa:

- Vou direto ao assunto: quero saber por que disse que chamou Hinata para ir em casa, sei que isso não é verdade.

- Eu não vou mentir Hiashi.

- Sempre admirei isso em você.

- Obrigado. Hoje de manhã estava saindo do quarto quando trombei com Hinata, ela estava com cara de choro, seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos.

- O que?

- Pois é, ai nos começamos a conversar, queria distrai- la. Foi quando ela percebeu que estava atrasada e te ligou.

- Por acaso ela te disse o motivo de tamanha tristeza?

- Não, e se quer saber, eu nem se quer perguntei. Não me achei no direito de interferir em assuntos pessoais, afinal não nos vemos há muito tempo.

- Você fez o certo, Hinata sempre sofreu calada, só há 3 pessoas capazes de faze- la desabafar: Sua mãe, Neji e Sakura. Confesso que fiquei preocupado, mas foi minha filha quem pediu para você mentir?

- De forma alguma Hiashi, inventei essa desculpa na hora.

- Tudo bem. Mas... Mudando de assunto, você deve saber o motivo que me fez chama- lo as pressas.

- Eu imagino.

- A mãe de Neji esta com sérios problemas, os médicos disseram que ela esta prestes a se entregar a depressão. Caso isso aconteça, talvez não haja mais volta.

- O senhor quer que minha mãe venha morar aqui, como uma forma de faze- la se recuperar.

- Sim, nada como a irmã para ajuda- la. Elas ficaram muito tempo separadas e a morte de Hizashi ainda a afeta.

- Eu tenho certeza que minha mãe gostará de retornar ao Japão, ela sempre sentiu muita falta da família.

- Nós conversamos com Kushina, ela aceitou, semana que vem se mudará. Mas o real motivo dessa conversa é saber se você também não gostaria de voltar a morar aqui.

- Eu nunca cheguei a pensar sobre isso, na verdade estou vivendo muito bem em Londres.

- Sei que se formou em fisioterapia, mas sabe que sua mãe tem dinheiro suficiente para abrir uma clinica para você, não pode fazer isso aqui?

- A herança que minha mãe recebeu não deve ser gasta por mim, ela já fez muito de pagar todos os meus estudos. Tenho dinheiro suficiente para começar um negócio, mas já estava muito bem empregado na Inglaterra, e não tinha me preocupado com isso.

- Eu te entendo, sei que vai ser difícil vir para cá, arranjar um emprego às pressas. Mas entenda, sua mãe será uma grande ajuda e nos não gostaríamos de nos afastar de você novamente.

- Eu prometo que vou pensar Hiashi. Pode ser bom mudar um pouco, vou poder voltar a conviver com a minha família e com Neji, que considero um irmão.

- Pense nisso, você será muito bem vindo.

- Obrigado, é bom saber que gostam de mim apesar de eu não ser um legitimo Hyuuga.

- Isso não quer dizer nada, agora eu preciso voltar, tenho uma reunião.

- Eu também já vou indo, vou aproveitar para pensar a respeito da mudança. Hoje na hora do jantar já terei a resposta. Peça para Hinata vir também.

- Ótimo, até mais Sasori. Eu peço sim.

- Até. Se despediram com um aperto de mão.

* * *

_Hinata's Pov:_

Fiquei curiosa para saber o motivo da conversa de meu pai e Sasori, mas como tinha muito trabalho a fazer logo acabei ocupando minha mente e esquecendo o assunto, não deveria ser nada de mais. Chegou a hora do almoço, fui até o restaurante mais próximo e na volta para a empresa encontrei Hiashi:

- Pai!

- Hinata, é com você mesmo que eu queria falar! Quero que vá jantar em casa hoje, Sasori pediu que comparecesse.

- Ah sim! Pode deixar, eu irei. Estava morrendo de saudades dele. _Respondi animada._

- Então até a noite. _Disse já saindo._

- Até. _Entrei em minha sala._

_Sasuke's Pov:_

Estava indo falar com Hinata quando ouvi sem querer sua conversa com Hiashi, quem seria esse tal Sasori? E por que motivos Hinata ficou tão feliz ao falar dele? Por fim desisti de falar com ela, talvez seja um sinal para que eu não faça bobagens como a que estava prestes a fazer.

* * *

_Ino's Pov:_

Agora tinha chegado a hora de envenenar o Uchiha, seria tão fácil como foi com Hinata, coloquei um vestido preto bem justo, um que deixasse meu corpo bem marcado. Entrei no carro e fui até a casa de Sasuke, o relógio marcava 20:30 quando eu toquei a campainha e ele abriu a porta:

- O que faz aqui?

- Boa noite pra você também, quero falar com você.

- Acho que não temos sobre o que conversar. _Ele já fechava a porta quando eu a empurrei com força._

- Se eu fosse você, me ouviria.

- Hum... _Ele entrou deixando a porta aberta para mim._

- Sasuke, primeiro eu quero que saiba que eu ainda gosto de você e...

- Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso!!! Saia da minha casa Ino!!! _Ele estava bem nervoso._

- Prova disso é a grande humilhação de estou passando ao vir falar com você.

- Não se humilhe então, apenas saia.

- Não vou fazer isso!!! Não depois de descobrir que eu te perdi para uma mulher que não te da a mínima!

- Você esta louca mesmo, saia daqui!!!

- Eu sei que gosta da Hinata, eu nunca te vi defender uma mulher antes!!!

- Eu fiz isso por que ela não merecia ouvir suas ofensas!

- Claro, mas acha que eu esqueci que você me chamou pelo nome dela enquanto nos transávamos? "Rin" Sasuke, foi isso que você gemeu aquela noite!!!

- E daí? Eu confesso que sinto atração por ela, mas é só isso!!!

- Pode continuar mentindo para si mesmo. Mas no fundo você sabe que esse relacionamento nunca dará certo. Eu já descobri toda a armação que vocês fizeram.

- A Hinata te contou, você ficou puta e veio me envenenar. Eu não caio mais na sua conversa Ino!

- Nada disso!!! Eu descobri tudo sozinha, não me pergunte como. O fato é que esse tempo todo a Hyuuga só se fez de vitima, ela da uma de santa, mas você precisava ver ela no cruzeiro...

- Chega!!! Cansei disso, saia daqui!!!

- Não aguenta ouvir as verdades não é??? Se você visse como a Hinata se arranjou rapidinho com o tal Gaara você não a veria como uma santa!!! Logo no 1° dia ela já foi pra cama com ele!!! Que coisa ein, você está apaixonado por uma vagabunda!!!

- Vagabunda é você Ino!!! _Disse me pegando pelo braço e me empurrando para fora de sua casa._

Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder a sua ofensa, o prazer de ter acabado com esse romancezinho era uma sensação maravilhosa, o suficiente para não me abalar com xingamentos. Sei que Sasuke não voltaria a ser meu, eu tinha esperanças que sim, mas essa noite me fez ver o quanto ele gosta daquela Hyuuga maldita!!! Quero só ver como ele ira reagir diante dela agora que descobriu que ela é uma vagabunda. Posso dizer que fiquei muito satisfeita com meu trabalho.

_Sasuke's Pov:_

Como aquela vadia teve a coragem de vir até a minha casa depois de tudo que ela fez? Como ela soube da Hinata, será que está tão nítido assim o que eu sinto por ela? E por falar na Hyuuga, sei que não deveria acreditar na Ino, será mesmo verdade tudo que ela disse? Talvez esse tenha sido mais um sinal de que eu deveria esquecer Hinata.

_Hinata's Pov:_

Esperei o dia todo para que Sasuke viesse falar comigo, afinal ele mesmo tinha dito que queria conversar. Por fim me convenci de que era apenas para não me deixar mal, o Uchiha sabe que eu ficaria triste se ele não demonstrasse o mínimo de educação após aquela noite. Já estava quase na hora de sair do trabalho, teria que ser rápida ao chegar em casa, iria jantar na casa de meus pais como Sasori pediu. Falando nele, acho que deveria convidar a Sakura e o Naruto para esse jantar, quando éramos pequenos eu, Neji, Sasori e a Haruno éramos inseparáveis, acho que ela gostaria de revê- lo. Liguei para a rosada que aceitou o convite dizendo estar morrendo de saudades do meu "namoradinho", ri com o comentário.

* * *

O relógio marcava 19:30 quando eu estava prestes a entrar na casa de meus pais. Estava usando um vestido prateado comprido com uma abertura lateral até o meio da minha coxa direita, nós pés um sapato preto. Adentrei a casa e cumprimentei todos, a mãe de Sasori me deu um abraço apertado:

- Hinata, como esta linda!!!

- Obrigado Kushina, a senhora também esta muito bem. _Dei- lhe um sorriso._

- A Inglaterra fez isso comigo. _Sorriu discretamente. _– Será que não pode me fazer um favor?

- Pode dizer.

- Não poderia chamar meu filho? O jantar será servido daqui a pouco.

- Sem problemas, tenho uma surpresa para ele. A senhora se lembra da Sakura?

- Ah sim, aquela dos olhos verdes?

- Exatamente, eu a convidei para o jantar, ela e o noivo já devem estar chegando.

- Ela esta noiva?

- Sim.

- Que pena. Olha só como as mães são, já tinha esperanças de Sasori gostar dela, eles eram amigos na infância. Meu filho tem 26 anos e ainda não namora, eu quero ter netos antes de morrer.

- Isso vai demorar para acontecer, e ainda terá muitos netos. _Sorri._ – Vou chama- lo, Sakura já deve estar chegando.

- Tudo bem.

Estava subindo as escadas, deduzia mais ou menos o quarto em que Sasori deveria estar. Por falar no ruivo, pensei o motivo de ele não ter uma namorada, era um homem muito bonito e agradável, vai saber. Aproximei- me da porta batendo de leve.

- Já vai. _Depois de alguns instantes o homem veio me receber, estava com uma calça social e com o peitoral nu, corei ao encarar os músculos, não tinha ideia que ele era tão definido._ – Hinata, desculpa atender a porta assim, é que estou terminando do me trocar. _Falou sem graça._

- Tudo bem. Já vou indo, sua mãe me pediu para avisar que o jantar será servido daqui a pouco, acho que ela estranhou sua demora. _Não conseguia fita- lo diretamente nos olhos._

- Digamos que eu tenha perdido a hora, mas entre Hinata, só vou colocar a camisa. _Fez menção para que eu adentrasse o quarto._ - Queria que me indicasse uma gravata, sabe como é, só uso branco.

- Tudo bem, você deve ter perdido a pratica. _Dei risada._

- Aqui estão as opções. _Abriu o guarda roupa me mostrando uma porção de gravatas._ – Estava pensando em usar essa. _Mostrou- me uma camisa preta com umas listras cinzas._ – Mas se achar ruim pode troca- la também.

- Ela é super bonita, mas não tem nenhuma gravata que combine muito. O que acha dessa? _Peguei uma camisa vinho e uma gravata preta mostrando- lhe._

- Essa esta ótima. Obrigado Hinata.

- De nada. _Respondi envergonhada._

Quando Sasori terminou de se vestir olhei- o, a camisa combinava com a cor de seus cabelos, ele estava muito bonito.

- É, você entende mesmo dessas combinações.

- Imagina. Bom, vamos indo?

- Sim.

Caminhamos pelo corredor em silencio, descemos as escadas e nos deparamos com o casal convidado:

- Sasori, é você mesmo? _Perguntou a rosada risonha._

- Pois é... Sakura, você esta muito bonita. _Dirigiu-se para o homem a sua frente._ - Boa noite.

- Obrigada. Esse é Naruto Uzumaki, meu noivo. _Disse olhando para o loiro._

- Boa noite. _Foi o que o loiro respondeu._

- Então, vamos jantar? _Minha mãe tinha acabado de me dar um sinal para irmos para a mesa._

Fomos até a sala de jantar, a refeição foi silenciosa. Antes de a sobremesa ser servida foi a hora de Sasori falar:

- Hoje conversei com Hiashi sobre a possibilidade de me mudar para o Japão junto com minha mãe. Pensei muito sobre o assunto e resolvi deixar a Inglaterra.

- Ótima decisão. _Respondeu Hiashi._ – Todos nós estamos felizes em ver a família se juntar novamente.

- Eu também estou. _Afirmou o ruivo._

A sobremesa chegou logo, depois foi a hora de nos reunirmos cara conversarmos sobre assuntos banais. Fomos até uma das salas da mansão enquanto o resto da família conversava com Kushina.

- Então vai vir mesmo morar aqui? _Perguntei._

- Vou sim, agora só preciso arranjar emprego.

- Ah, mas isso é o de menos, você trabalha com o que? _Perguntou Naruto._

- Eu sou fisioterapeuta.

- Então você fez amizade com a pessoa certa. Eu sou neurologista, e pode ter certeza que no hospital que onde trabalho tem uma vaga para você.

- Obrigado Sakura, mas não precisa se incomodar.

- Não é incomodo nenhum, vá lá amanhã. _A médica abriu a bolsa e tirou de lá um de seus cartões. _– Aqui está o endereço.

- Amanhã irei lá. Vou tentar me mudar o mais rápido possível.

- Mas por que essa mudança repentina? _Questionou a Haruno._

- Minha tia, mãe de Neji esta entrando em depressão, nada como minha mãe para ajuda- la a superar essa fase difícil.

- Ah, entendi. Por isso Neji não esta aqui. _Disse a rosada._

- É, minha mãe vai amanhã para a casa dele. E eu retorno para Londres daqui há 2 dias.

O resto da conversa seguiu bem, até Naruto que estava calado no inicio começou a falar. Já eram 23:00 horas quando o casal foi embora e logo depois me despedi também.

* * *

_Naruto's Pov:_

Era terça feira de manhã quando estava me preparado para uma importante audiência, seria uma tarefa difícil provar a inocência de meu cliente. Me despedi de Sakura que ainda estava se trocando e desci as escadas, ouvi o barulho da secretaria eletrônica, quando apertei o botão ouvi uma simples mensagem de Sasuke: _"Naruto sou eu, me ligue o mais rápido possível." _. Chequei o horário, teria um tempo para conversar com ele antes da audiência, iria passar na Hyuuga's Engineer antes do trabalho. Ao chegar na empresa fui até a sala do Uchiha, bati na porta:

- O que quer Naruto? _Fez menção para que eu entrasse._

- Bom dia para você também Sasuke. Como assim o que eu quero? Você que me ligou dizendo que queria falar comigo.

- É mesmo, mas não é nada de mais.

- Fala logo, só de olhar pra tua cara eu percebo que tem alguma coisa errada. _Encarei- o sério._

- Ontem fui falar com Hinata, e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa ouvi uma conversa entre ela e Hiashi.

- Ouvindo atrás das portas de novo! _Falei risonho._

- Não foi proposital. E não tenho culpa por ter uma ótima audição.

- E só por que ela estava ocupada você desistiu de conversar com ela?

- Não, é que os dois estavam falando de um tal de... Sasori. Hinata pareceu bem empolgada.

- Sei quem é o cara. Hinata e ele... Bem, eles não eram exatamente amigos... _Falei receioso._

- O que você quer dizer com: "eles não eram exatamente amigos" ?

- Eles namoravam na infância. Mas nem me olha assim Sasuke! Ciúme de um namoro infantil não tem cabimento algum!

- Sei. _Falou emburrado_. – E quando é que esse cara vai embora?

- Ele vai vir morar aqui no Japão, a mãe dele veio cuidar da mãe de Neji que está doente, elas são irmãs.

- Então quer dizer que a Hinata namorou o primo?

- É um primo de milésimo grau, e na verdade Sasori é adotado, em tese eles não são nada.

- Como você sabe de tudo isso?

- Sakura era amiga deles, ela me contou tudo. E já arranjou um emprego pro Sasori lá no hospital.

- Era só o que me faltava, ser trocado por esse cara!!!

- Não fala assim, a Hinata não tem nada com ele. Sem contar que ela não é do tipo que transa com um e sai com outro no dia seguinte. _Falei sério._

- É, ela é do tipo que transa com um cara na 1ª oportunidade.

- Não minta Sasuke, eu sei que vocês até dormiram na mesma cama e não aconteceu nada, não foi de primeira.

- E quem disse que eu estou falando de mim? _O Uchiha me olhou torto._

- De quem então?

- Um cara ruivo que ela ficou no cruzeiro.

- A Hina não mencionou isso quando contou sobre a viajem.

- Ela não ia falar de sua vida sexual abertamente. Somente a Sakura deve saber da historia.

- E como você descobriu isso?

- A Ino me contou.

- Sasuke, não me diga que vocês voltaram?

- Não seja idiota Naruto!!! Ela veio pedir perdão, mas eu não aceitei.

- Ainda bem. _Olhei o relógio._ – Preciso ir, tenho uma audiência importante.

- Tudo bem. _Nos despedimos. _

_Sasori's Pov:_

Acordei cedo e fui até o hospital onde Sakura trabalhava, o local era muito grande, também pudera, era o único hospital da cidade.

- Bom dia! Você poderia me dizer onde fica a sala de Sakura Haruno? _Perguntei na recepção._

- Bom dia. Terceiro andar, pegue um corredor e vire a 5ª porta a direita.

- Muito obrigado. _Sai indo em direção ao elevador._

Li na porta: Sakura Haruno – Neurologista chefe. Bati na porta.

- Bom dia. _Disse a rosada._ – Entre.

- Bom dia Sakura.

- Eu já conversei com a diretora do hospital, o nome dela e Tsunade. Uma observação, não ligue caso ela esteja estressada, é o jeito dela.

- Tudo bem, e obrigado mais uma vez.

- Imagina, agora vamos. Eu vou leva- lo até a sala dela.

Pegamos o elevador e fomos até o 6° andar do imenso hospital.

- Tsunade. _Disse a Haruno abrindo a porta após algumas batidas._

- Pode entrar Sakura. Esse deve ser o fisioterapeuta.

- Sim. Sou Sasori Hyuuga, prazer. _Respondi encarando a mulher a minha frente. Era loira e possuía uma feição levemente estressada, aparentava ser muito nova para dirigir um hospital._

- O prazer é meu, Sakura me disse que vai se mudar para a cidade.

- Sim, semana que vem já estarei aqui. Vim de Londres.

- Eu conheço a cidade, muito bonita. Posso ver seu currículo?

- Claro. _Dei- lhe o papel._

- Com licença Tsunade_. Disse a rosada._ – Eu já posso ir?

- Pode sim Sakura. Obrigada.

- De nada, com licença. _Disse a Haruno saindo da sala._

- Vejo que estudou em ótimas escolas. Estamos realmente precisando de um fisioterapeuta. Seu currículo é ótimo, quando pode começar?

- Obrigado. _Respondi educado._ – Segunda que vem se for possível.

- Está ótimo. Então até segunda. _A mulher respondeu se levantando, demos um aperto de mãos._

- Até. _Encarei- a e sai da sala._

Sai da sala aliviado, já tinha um emprego. Resolvi ir até a casa de Neji, daria uma força para o homem que considerava meu irmão. Ao chegar em sua casa fui recebido por uma mulher de cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques.

- Bom dia. _Disse a mulher me encarando._

- Bom dia. O Neji esta? Sou Sasori.

- Sasori... Ah sim, já sei quem é. _Sorriu._ – Prazer, sou TenTen. Entre por favor.

- Prazer. _Adentrei ao recinto_

- Com licença, Neji já esta vindo. _A mulher subiu as escadas._

- Sasori. _Disse Neji se aproximando, nos abraçamos fortemente._

- Neji, quanto tempo. Como estão as coisas?

- Não muito bem, mas logo isso vai melhorar.

- Eu sinto muito. Minha mãe já esta aqui?

- Sim, Kushina esta lá em cima. Ela esta ajudando muito.

- Que bom.

- Fiquei sabendo que vai se mudar para cá.

- Sim, semana que vem.

- Que bom, e fique sabendo que está casa esta a sua disposição. Fiquei morando aqui por um tempo devido aos problemas de minha mãe, mas agora retornarei para o meu apartamento.

- Obrigado Neji, acho que precisarei por uma semana.

- Por mim você poderia ficar o tempo que quiser, para retribuir o tempo que morei em sua casa durante a minha faculdade.

- Não foi nenhum incomodo. Eu só passei por aqui para ver como você esta, ontem fui na Hyuuga's Engineer, mas não te vi lá.

- Faltei ontem, e hoje também, mas será a ultima vez. Hiashi tem sido muito compreensivo. _Disse Neji._

- Que bom, afinal você esta faltando por um motivo justo.

- Sim. Quer tomar alguma coisa?

- Um copo d'água. _Respondi._

Continuamos conversando sobre assuntos banais, Neji me contava o que havia feito depois que terminou sua faculdade, me falou sobre TenTen, como a conheceu. E eu disse que arranjei um emprego graças a Sakura. Por fim começamos a falar sobre nossa infância e logo o nome de Hinata apareceu:

- Já encontrou com Hinata, Sasori?

- Sim, ela foi até a mansão ontem.

- Ah sim, o jantar.

- Não, nos encontramos pela manhã. Ela estava triste.

- Triste? _Neji estava preocupado._

- Sim, na verdade estava chorando.

- Que estranho. Depois que voltei da minha viagem a saúde de minha mãe piorou e nós acabamos não nos falando muito.

- Acho que agora ela já esta melhor.

- Eu espero. _Disse o homem pensativo._

Pouco tempo depois fui embora, deveria voltar para Londres e voltar com meus pertences. Voltaria no final de semana com algumas malas, espero que o Japão me faça bem.

Fim do capitulo. O Sasuke esta com ciúme do Sasori. O ruivo e Hinata foram namorados na infância, mas será que isso interferirá de alguma forma no relacionamento dos dois? Afinal como Kushina disse ele esta solterissimo! Vimos a Ino envenenando mais uma vez, só não vamos esquecer que Hinata não mencionou conhecer Gaara antes da viagem, nem para Ino e nem para Sasuke, e isso acabou complicando sua situação. Não deixem de ler o próximo capitulo ok? Não vou afirmar nada a respeito de Sasori, mas podem ter certeza que o ciúme de Sasuke vai aumentar.

Mandem reviews pleeeeeeease *-*


	11. “Não vou esperar para sempre”

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi _Kishimoto._

**Capitulo 11: "Não vou esperar para sempre"**

_Hinata's Pov:_

Desde o dia em que eu e Sasuke transamos ambos temos nos evitado, conversamos somente o necessário e nossa relação esta mais profissional do que nunca. Se por um lado foi bom terminar com aquelas discussões, por outro a grande proximidade tem me deixado muito nervosa, diminui minha concentração e meus pensamentos giram em torno do Uchiha sem nem ao menos eu perceber.

A semana tem sido muito agitada, estamos fechando contrato com novos clientes e o trabalho só aumenta, passei duas noites em claro na empresa pensando em acordos comerciais e margem de lucros. Não falo com Sakura desde o dia do jantar em que Sasori anunciou vir morar no Japão, e por falar no ruivo, este já esta aqui há 3 ou 4 dias e eu ainda não tive tempo de visitá- lo, nem ao menos sei se conseguiu o trabalho no hospital. Preciso dar uma passada para ver como esta Aimi, a mãe de Neji, e por falar em meu primo há um bom tempo que não o vejo, nossos horários não batem e ambos estamos atolados de serviço.

Sai da Hyuuga's Engineer às 11 da noite, cheguei em casa e fui tomar um banho rápido e em seguida fui me deitar, no sentido literal da palavra, já que não conseguia dormir. Deparava-me constantemente com Ino no prédio, apesar de meus horários estarem confusos, era como se ela soubesse exatamente a hora que eu saia e chegava em casa. A única coisa boa é que ela não me dirigia mais à palavra, nem ao menos um bom dia, e eu agradecia mentalmente por isso. Desde o dia em que ela entrou no meu apartamento para dizer que Sasuke não é o tipo de homem que se compromete eu tenho concordado, não por ele não ter se comprometido comigo – algo que eu queria muito que acontecesse – mas sim pelo fato do homem se comportar como se nada tivesse acontecido e por vezes até me ignorar, era como se o Uchiha quisesse distancia de mim.

_Sasuke's Pov:_

A Ino tinha toda razão, Hinata não estava interessada em mim, apesar de conversarmos normalmente eu sinto como se ela tivesse receio de ficar a sós comigo. Já se passaram quase 2 semanas desde o ocorrido em minha casa, e quando eu decidi falar sobre o assunto ouvi a tal conversa sobre Sasori, seu namorado de infância. O que era difícil de acreditar é que Hinata tenha ido para a cama com aquele tal Gaara no primeiro dia de viagem, não estou recriminando essa atitude, mas transar com o cara completamente estranho na primeira noite não é algo que eu esperava vindo dela. Lembro que vi varias fotos do dois no computador da Hyuuga, eles estavam realmente íntimos.

Na ultima semana conheci Karin, uma das novas arquitetas da Hyuuga's Engineer. Eu não iria esperar por Hinata toda a minha vida, e não deixaria uma mulher como Karin escapar, ela é o tipo que atrai qualquer homem, e estava dando em cima de mim descaradamente.

_Hinata's Pov:_

Estava indo até a sala de Sasuke para lhe perguntar se o cliente havia aprovado seu projeto, quando adentrei ao recinto vi uma mulher ruiva com um shorts curto e uma blusa justa ao seu lado. O Uchiha me apresentou a tal Karin, eu mesma a havia contratado, era muito competente, mas não me lembro de ter deixado ela vir trabalhar na empresa com esses trajes, e a desculpa que Sasuke que me deu pela presença da ruiva? Ah sim, ele me disse que o projeto estava sendo elaborado com ela, de tantos arquitetos da empresa, Sasuke tinha que escolher justo essa Karin? Não nego que senti uma ponta de ciúme, mas não deixei isso transparecer em nenhum momento, apenas chamei a ruiva para vir em minha sala depois que terminasse o trabalho com o Uchiha.

Já tinha se passado uns 40 minutos quando alguém bateu em minha porta:

- Entre. _Respondi sem me levantar._

- Queria falar comigo? _Era a tal Karin, já deveria ter terminado a reunião com Sasuke._

- Sim, pode sentar. _Apontei para a cadeira._ – Estive dando uma olhada nos seus projetos, só faz uma semana que você entrou na empresa e já esta trabalhando muito bem. _Eu elogiaria para depois dar a bronca._

- Muito obrigada. _Respondeu ajeitando os óculos que lhe davam um ar de intelectual._

- Esse projeto que esta trabalhando com o Uchiha é muito importante, espero que de o maximo de si, esse cliente será ótimo para a empresa.

- Pode deixar, não vou desaponta- la.

- Desde que você foi contratada eu tenho estado muito ocupada. Tão ocupada que não me dei conta de certas coisas que vem acontecendo por aqui. _Dei uma pausa, eu não era muito boa em repreender as pessoas. _– A Hyuuga's Engineer é muito respeitada em todo o mercado. O que fez a empresa atingir esse patamar foi a eficiência, é claro, e a formalidade com a qual tratamos nossos clientes e nos comportamos com os mesmos.

- Hum... _Tive a ligeira impressão de que a ruiva não havia entendido aonde eu queria chegar._

- Karin, eu gostaria que se vestisse de maneira mais formal. _Fui direta._ – É claro que não precisa aparecer aqui com roupas sociais, mas não gostaria que usasse shorts por exemplo. Você me entende?

- Sim, eu apenas pensei que não houvesse problemas, afinal ninguém nunca me disse isso. _Ela dizia em tom de surpresa._

- Eu imagino que não, mas agora eu estou lhe pedindo. Esse é um ambiente de trabalho, fica complicado usar trajes exageradamente sensuais. _Dei ênfase na palavra EXAGERADAMENTE, era isso que aquele shorts minúsculo era._

- Pode deixar, isso não ira mais acontecer.

- Ótimo. Bom, era só isso mesmo. _Disse me levantando e abrindo a porta._ - Obrigada Karin.

- De nada. _A ruiva saiu levemente estressada._

Fiquei aliviada de saber que Karin vestiria- se melhor, primeiro por que os trajes da mulher eram realmente curtos e inapropriados, e segundo por que Sasuke já não poderia ficar admirando as pernas da ruiva. Quando deu a hora do almoço decidi ligar para Sasori, e ainda teria que me desculpar por não ter ido visitá- lo antes.

_Sasori's Pov:_

Hinata viria jantar em minha casa, bom, na casa da mãe de Neji para ser mais sincero. Estranhei ela só ter me ligado hoje, já fazia alguns dias que tinha me mudado, enfim, pensei que ela viria antes, afinal éramos grandes amigos. Vesti uma camiseta pólo branca e uma calça preta. Descia as escadas quando deparei- me com ela. Vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa rosa, estava linda, como sempre fora.

- Boa noite Hinata. _Dei- lhe um beijo no rosto._

- Boa noite. _Sorriu._ – Desculpa não ter vindo antes, mas estou tão atarefada. Sei que não é desculpa, deveria ter vindo vê- lo.

- Tudo bem, o importante é que você está aqui. E nem faz tanto tempo assim. _Tentei livra- la da culpa._

- E então, como está tudo? _Perguntou- me curiosa._

- Tudo ótimo! Resolvi ficar algumas semanas aqui, pelo menos até encontrar um bom lugar para morar.

- Entendo. E o emprego no hospital, conseguiu? Eu também não falei com a Sakura então estou meio perdida. _Falou sem graça._

- Consegui sim, dei sorte de estarem precisando de um fisioterapeuta. Mas pretendo abrir minha própria clínica o mais rápido possível.

- Ah sim. _Foi só o que ela disse._

- Está tudo bem Hinata? Sei que não deveria me intrometer, mas desde o dia em que te vi chorando estou preocupado.

- São só alguns problemas bobos. _Sorriu sem graça._ – Onde estão Aimi e Kushina? _Disse tentando mudar de assunto._

- Elas saíram, e não me pergunte onde foram porque não sei. _Dei um sorriso._

- Fiquei sabendo que Aimi melhorou da depressão não é? Neji deve estar mais aliviado.

- Ela esta bem melhor. Neji já até voltou para sua casa, parece que ele e a namorada vão morar juntos.

- Já estava na hora! _Sorriu._

- Pois é. _Recebi o sinal de que o jantar estava pronto._ – Vamos indo?

- Sim.

Comemos em absoluto silencio, as coisas tinham mudado muito. Se fosse em outras épocas teríamos muito o que conversar e talvez Hinata se sentisse a vontade para me contar sobre seus problemas, eu realmente queria me reaproximar dela, mas tal coisa parecia impossível até então.

- O jantar estava ótimo. _Sorriu._

- Que bom que gostou Hinata. _Parei por um instante._ – Olha, sei que faz tempo que não nos vemos, mas eu continuo sendo alguém em quem pode confiar. _Falei sincero._

- Eu sei disso Sasori. Só acho que meus problemas não sejam algo muito interessante.

- Eu sei que Neji é seu confidente, e ele tem andado com muitos problemas. E saiba que ajudar alguém que eu gosto sempre vai ser interessante.

- Hum...

- Vamos para a sala, é melhor.

- Claro.

_Hinata's Pov:_

Sentamos no sofá e comecei a refletir sobre o que Sasori tinha me falado, ele sempre foi uma pessoa prestativa, e agora estava oferecendo sua ajuda. Mas me incomodava falar sobre meus problemas para quem quer que seja.

- Desconfia de algo? _Perguntei curiosa._

- Sim. _Ele foi direto, como sempre._

- Do que?

- Está sofrendo por um homem. _Falou sério._

- Hum... _Como ele poderia saber, será que está tão nítido assim?_

- Eu te conheço Hinata. Nós já fomos... grandes amigos.

- Pois é. _Corei com o comentário que Sasori quase fez: nós já fomos namorados._

- Não precisa dizer quem é. Mas se quiser me contar alguma coisa sobre.

- Errr... _Não poderia simplesmente dizer: nós transamos e ele nunca falou nada a respeito_. – Nós trabalhamos juntos, seria um relacionamento complicado. E também já nos conhecíamos antes...

- E ficaram juntos naquela época.

- É... _Sasori me fez um grande favor ao terminar a frase por mim._

- E arrisco dizer que ficaram novamente. _Ele me analisou por um momento._ – Não precisa se dar ao trabalho de confirmar.

- É. _Ele definitivamente me conhecia muito bem._

- Agora entendo o porquê de tanta preocupação. Não precisa nem terminar a história, eu já deduzi o que pode, ou melhor, o que provavelmente aconteceu.

- Hum... _Sasori me surpreendia cada vez mais._

- Bom, tem duas alternativas: Falar pra ele o que você pensa. _Ele disse meio sem jeito._ – Ou esquecer ele.

- É... _Esse era o meu problema, não sabia o que fazer._

- Mas como você sempre foi muito indecisa, deve estar com dificuldades para tomar uma decisão.

- Verdade.

- Ele nunca veio falar a respeito de nada?

- Não. _Falei triste._ – Isso não é um bom sinal, não é mesmo?

- Não. Mas por vocês trabalharem no mesmo lugar, talvez isso dificulte as coisas para ele.

- Ele sabe que pra mim é complicado.

- Então... Olha, o cara tem que ser muito idiota para brincar com você Hinata.

- Como?! _Não tinha entendido aquela frase._

- Você não é o tipo que fica com todo mundo, e o cara deve saber disso. Sem contar que vocês trabalham na mesma empresa, e bem o mal ele sabe que se te machucar vai ser enxotado de lá.

- Isso eu já não sei. Ninguém sabe, nem Neji.

- Eu acho que deveria tentar, não estou dizendo para se declarar para ele. Só dizer que ficou chateada por não terem conversado sobre vocês dois.

- Você esta certo. Vou fazer isso! _Falei contente._

Ouvimos o barulho da porta, era Aimi e Kushina que tinham acabado de entrar. Nos cumprimentamos e conversamos brevemente. Aimi não parecia a mesma de semanas atrás, tinha recuperado sua alegria e Kushina estava feliz por retornar ao Japão. Eram 21:30 e as duas já subiam para dormir.

- Voltando ao assunto, é bom ver que está decidida a acabar com essa aflição.

- Graças a você Sasori! Muito obrigada. _Dei- lhe um abraço apertado._

- Vai falar com ele então?

- Vou sim. Estava pensando em ligar agora, quanto mais rápido melhor. Mas acho que está muito tarde. _Olhei o relógio._

- Não são nem 10 da noite, e hoje é sexta feira. Ninguém dorme cedo hoje.

- É, acho que vou fazer isso. Hum...

- Apenas diga que quer conversar com ele o mais rápido possível.

- Ah sim.

- Eu saio, não quero me intrometer.

- Imagina! Pode ficar, eu vou lá fora.

- Não, eu preciso pegar uma coisa lá em cima. Enquanto isso pode ligar.

- Esta bem. _Disse pegando meu celular enquanto Sasori subia as escadas._

* * *

_Sasuke's Pov:_

_Horas antes:_

Alguém batia incansavelmente na porta.

- Entra. _Vi Karin de aproximando com cara de poucos amigos._

- Sasuke, pode me responder uma coisa?

- Sim. _Fitei- a sério._

- Tem alguma coisa errada comigo?

- Eu acho que não. _Que pergunta estranha era aquela?_

- Na minha aparência, digo... Você acha que estou mal vestida? _Perguntou apontando para o micro shorts e a blusa colada._

- Eu não diria mal vestida. _Só vestida como uma puta, completei mentalmente._

- Sabia!

- Por que diz isso? _Perguntei curioso._

- A Hyuuga veio me pedir para que eu me vestisse mais formalmente.

- Hinata?

- Sim. _Fez uma cara emburrada._

- O que mais ela disse?

- Falou que essa empresa é muito respeitada, e que os funcionários não podem usar roupas exageradamente sensuais.

- Pois é. _No fundo eu concordava com Hinata, quem levaria a sério uma mulher vestida como a Karin?_

- Ela deve é...

- Ela deve???

- Esqueça Sasuke.

- Pode falar. _Agora tinha ficado curioso._

- Eu não quero parecer esnobe.

- Vou levar isso em consideração. _Ela não parecia, era._

- Ela deve é ter inveja! _Falou desdenhosa._ – Nenhum homem deve olhar para ela com aquelas roupas sérias.

- Isso vai do gosto de cada um. _Tive vontade de dizer: Hinata chamaria mais atenção com o corpo todo coberto do que você nua!!! Mas resolvi me segurar._

- E eu não sei!!! Ela até está de rolo por ai.

- Rolo?! _Não estava gostando disso._

- Sim, com um tal de Sasori. Eles falavam ao telefone.

- Mas até ai. _Era difícil me fazer de desinteressado em relação a Hinata e esse Sasori._

- Ela disse que iria jantar na casa dele. E pedia desculpas por não ter ido antes. Ouvi sem querer na saída do restaurante.

- Entendo. Mas a vida da Hyuuga não nos diz respeito.

- Ainda bem. Deve ser totalmente sem graça. _Sorriu debochada._

Então quer dizer que Hinata iria jantar na casa do tal Sasori?

- E então Sasuke, o que vai fazer hoje à noite? _Perguntou maliciosa sentando- se na mesa e cruzando suas pernas diante de mim._

- Não sei.

- Eu tenho uma ideia.

- Qual? _Como se eu não soubesse._

- O que acha de sairmos hoje a noite?

- Ótimo. _Respondi passando uma de minhas mãos em sua perna._ – Passo as 8 na sua casa.

- Perfeito. _Dizia a mulher enquanto anotava o endereço em uma folha de papel._

O que mais posso dizer? Nem ao menos saímos, cheguei na casa se Karin e fiquei por lá mesmo. Transamos algumas vezes, mas não foi a mesma coisa, é claro que a ruiva era muito boa, ela seria até ótima caso eu não incluísse Hinata entre melhores, mas isso era impossível: a Hyuuga, definitivamente era a melhor.

- Tem alguma coisa pra beber ai? _Perguntei sem dar muita atenção aos elogios que eram me feitos._

- No armário da cozinha. Mas volte logo ok? _Pediu com uma voz maliciosa, Karin era insaciável, ou melhor: eu era muito bom. _

- Ok. _Foi apenas o que respondi._

* * *

_Hinata's Pov:_

_- Esta bem. Disse pegando meu celular enquanto Sasori subia as escadas._

- Alo, Sasuke? _Até que enfim ele tinha atendido._

- Não, é a Karin. Ele já deve estar vindo. Espere um pou...

Não soube nem o que responder e acabei desligando o telefone. Sasuke estava com Karin, eu tinha ouvido bem? Ele tinha se esquecido de mim tão rápido assim? Levei minhas mãos a cabeça e comecei a chorar desesperadamente.

- Hinata, trouxe uma lembrança de Londres para você. _Sasori dizia enquanto se aproximava de mim._ – O que aconteceu?! _Ele perguntou me encarando._

- Um... _Eu não conseguia falar em meio aos soluços provocados pelo choro._ – Uma mulher atendeu o celular dele. _Voltei a chorar._

- Não acredito! _Respondeu com raiva enquanto colocava o embrulho na mesinha._

- Nem eu. _Quando vi já estava abraçando Sasori._

- Ele não te merece Hinata. _O ruivo dizia enquanto passava as mãos pelos meus cabelos._

- E sabe o que é pior? _Perguntei tentando me acalmar, ainda estávamos abraçados._

- O que?

- Ela trabalha lá na empresa, ou seja, trabalhar junto não é um motivo para não tocar no assunto depois de... depois de tudo. _Falei meio receosa, era obvio que Sasori já tinha percebido o que aconteceu entre mim e o Uchicha._

- Tenho que concordar com você. _Disse ele me fazendo apoiar em seu peito._ – Também entendo se quiser ficar sozinha. M_e encarau sério._

- Não. Quer dizer... Já é tarde, você deve estar querendo dormir e eu...

- Você não esta atrapalhando. Não estou com sono, e também não tenho nada para fazer.

- Então vou ficar mais um pouquinho. E não vou mais chorar. _Mas mesmo assim continuei apoiada em Sasori, é tão bom ter alguém por perto numa situação dessas. _

- Ótimo. _Ele disse enquanto passava uma de suas mãos em minhas costas._

Perdi a noção do tempo em que fiquei nos braços do ruivo, algumas lágrimas teimavam em cair, apesar de eu estar mais calma. E eu só pensava em como pude ter sido tão burra ao ponto de achar que Sasuke estivesse gostando de mim, ele nem veio conversar comigo depois daquela noite. E agora estava nos braços de Karin, deveriam estar rindo do meu papel de palhaça.

– Trouxe de Londres para você. _Sasori disse enquanto esticava o braço para pegar o pequeno embrulho._

- Que lindo. _Disse quando olhava para o bibelô de vidro, dentro dele havia água e pequenos floquinhos brancos que simulavam neve, tinha também uma linda casinha. Em baixo vinha escrito o nome da cidade. _

- Que bom que gostou. _Sorriu gentil._

- Eu amei. _Já tinha me sentado normalmente, levantei para guardar o lindo presente e depois voltei a me acomodar no sofá. _– Não precisava se incomodar.

- Não foi nenhum incomodo. Quando vi lembrei de você. _Sorriu gentilmente, devo ter corado com o comentário._

- Que bom que voltou Sasori. _Falei por fim sem encara- lo diretamente, estávamos muito próximos._

- Eu também gostei de ter voltado. Se pudesse escolher desejaria nunca ter ido morar em Londres.

- Não gostava de lá? _Perguntei curiosa._

- Gostava, mas é muito diferente e acabei me afastando de pessoas que gostava. Como você Hinata.

- Hum... _Aquilo estava me deixando sem graça._

- As vezes começo a me lembrar de como era boa aquela época. Não tínhamos obrigações, problemas.

- Verdade. _Disse pensativa. Ouvi meu telefone tocando, quando olhei vi o nome de Sasuke._

- Não vai atender?

- É ele... _Esperei mais 2 toques e atendi a ligação._

-Alo Hinata? 

- Sou eu.

- Me desculpa não ter atendido eu... _Sua voz transmitia nervosismo._

- Tudo bem, eu que liguei em hora errada. _Tentava manter a calma._

- Eu estava ocupado e só agora vi sua ligação.

- Sem problemas. Eu só liguei mesmo para te perguntar se você não quer os filmes.

- Filmes? Ah, mas é claro que eu quero Hinata. _Respondeu um pouco desapontado._

- Então eu te levo segunda feira.

- Tudo bem, e me desculpe mais uma vez.

- Imagina. Até.

- Boa noite. 

- Eu sempre fui péssima em inventar desculpas. _Falei rendida._

- Eu sei disso. Mas quando o assunto é esconder as coisas você se saia muito bem. _Disse sorrindo._

- Pois é. _Falei corada, Sasori referia- se ao nosso "namoro", apenas Neji e Sakura sabiam de sua existência. _– Ele não vai acreditar nessa história de filme.

- Eu nem sei do que se trata... Mas acho que se saiu bem, foi bem convincente.

- Tomara que eu tenha sido. É uma sequência de filmes que eu tenho e Sasuke queria emprestado, mas acabamos não falando mais nisso.

- Entendo... _Disse pensativo._ – Ele demorou para ligar.

- Verdade. Talvez ele estivesse muito ocupado. _Falei um pouco ríspida._

- Independente disso. Ele é um idiota por perder alguém como você.

- Hum... _Não soube o que responder._ – Acho que já vou indo, está muito tarde.

- Eu te acompanho até lá fora.

- Tudo bem.

Andamos silenciosamente até meu carro.

- Boa noite Hinata. _Sasori disse para depois depositar um beijo em minha bochecha e me abraçar em seguida._

- Boa noite. _Disse levemente corada depois do abraço._ – Muito obrigada por tudo.

- De nada. _Foi apenas o que ele respondeu enquanto eu entrava no carro._

Fim do capitulo. Eu sei que demorei para postar, mas é que estou sem tempo e peço paciência para o próximo capitulo. Ai, como eu odeio a Karin, tanto no anime, como aqui!!! Ela tinha que ter ouvido a conversa e contar para o Sasuke?! Mas foi bom ver a Hinata dando uma bronca nela não é mesmo? Então, até o próximo capitulo.

Deixem reviews ein!!!

Beijos.


	12. Sabaku no Gaara

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi _Kishimoto._

**Capitulo 12: Sabaku no Gaara**

Sasuke's Pov:

Já era quase meio dia e eu não estava com a mínima vontade de levantar da cama. Não depois do que aconteceu ontem.

_Flash back On:_

Estava voltando para o quarto quando vi Karin se aproximar:

- Demorou Sasuke. _Ela disse manhosa._

- Impressão sua. _Falei sem muita paciência._ – Aqui está. _Disse dando um copo com wisky._

- Obrigada Sasuke. _Disse em tom provocativo._ – O que acha de bebermos isso lá no quarto?

- Tudo bem.

- Enquanto você foi pegar a bebida uma mulher te ligou.

- Quem?

- Uma tal de "Rin"

- Você não atendeu, não é mesmo? _Disse nervoso._

- Errrr... Atendi, eu ia passar para você mas ela desligou antes e...

- Quem você pensa que é para atender meu celular?!

- Aquele barulho estava me incomodando.

- Nunca mais faça isso. Alias, você não fará mesmo! Esqueça o que aconteceu hoje, isso nunca mais vai se repetir. _Disse seco enquanto colocava a camisa._

- Sasuke desculpa, eu...

- Chega Karin, me responda só uma coisa: Você não disse quem era né?!

- Errr... Claro que não né Sasuke!!! _Respondeu receosa._

- Ótimo. _Falei saindo do quarto._

- Sasuke espera.

- To indo Karin! _Abri a porta e sai do local._

- Sasuke. _A ruiva gritava enquanto eu entrava no carro._

Por que diabos Hinata me ligou bem na hora que eu sai do quarto? Alias, eu nem ao menos sei o porque da ligação. Ainda bem que não coloquei o nome dela na identificação de chamada, "Rin" era o suficiente apesar de eu já ter decorado seu número.

Cheguei em casa e fui ligar para Hinata:

-Alo Hinata?

_- Sou eu. _

- Me desculpa não ter atendido eu..._Tentava me justificar, mas não sabia como faze- lo_

- Tudo bem, eu que liguei em hora errada. 

- Eu estava ocupado e só agora vi sua ligação._ Que desculpa estúpida!_

_- _Sem problemas. Eu só liguei mesmo para te perguntar se você não quer os filmes.

- Filmes? Ah, mas é claro que eu quero Hinata. _Então ela tinha me ligado por isso?!_

- Então eu te levo segunda feira.

- Tudo bem, e me desculpe mais uma vez.

- Imagina. Até.

- Boa noite.

Continuei encarando o celular por algum tempo, é claro que Hinata não acreditaria em uma desculpa como aquela. Pelo menos a ruiva não tinha dito o nome, mas será que a voz não a entregaria?

Hinata's Pov:

Já estava terminando de almoçar quando a campainha tocou:

- Sasori! _Disse surpresa ao me deparar com o ruivo._

- Hinata, desculpa ter vindo sem avisar.

- Sem problemas, quer almoçar? _Fiz menção para que ele entrasse._

- Não acredito que chegue bem nessa hora. _Disse sem graça._ – Obrigado, mas já almocei.

- Já estou terminando, não esta atrapalhando em nada. Ta tudo bem com você_? Perguntei me sentando para terminar de comer._

- Ta sim, na verdade eu vim aqui porque hoje de manhã dei uma olhada em alguns anúncios de apartamentos.

- Aham.

- E como eu não conheço a cidade queria a sua opinião sobre os locais.

- Ah sim, eu posso te indicar os melhores bairros e se você quiser vamos olhar alguns.

- Eu não quero incomodar.

- Não é incomodo, será uma espécie de retribuição por ontem_. Dei um sorriso enquanto me levantava. _– Você gosta de pudim não é mesmo?

- Você sabe que sim. _Respondeu me encarando._

- Ótimo, eu fiz um que ficou uma delicia, modéstia parte. Vou te trazer um pedaço.

- Tudo bem.

Fui até a cozinha e voltei trazendo dois pedaços do doce.

- Isso está ótimo!

- Obrigada.

Terminamos a sobremesa pouco tempo depois.

- Mas então, você está com os endereços ai?

- Sim. _Disse abrindo a jaqueta azul marinho e retirando de lá um jornal._ – Eu fiquei em dúvida entre 4.

- Isso facilita nosso trabalho. _Peguei o jornal olhando os endereços._ – Dos 4, eu diria que 3 são bons, o outro fica em um bairro perigoso.

- Do jeito que eu sou, compraria esse com certeza!

- Se fosse olhar o preço sim, mas quando visse o lugar não ia gostar nem um pouco.

- É...

- Tem um aqui que fica perto do hospital, o preço é bom e ele já está todo mobiliado.

- Perto do hospital seria ótimo!

- Então é esse que nos vamos ver primeiro. Quer fazer isso ainda hoje?

- Quero.

- Eu vou me trocar, é melhor você já ir ligando para avisar que está indo.

- Vou ligar. _Disse pegando o celular._

Cheguei em meu quarto, fui escovar os dentes e logo depois vesti uma roupa bem quente, o dia estava bem frio, mas não o suficiente para não me fazer sair de casa.

- Ligou?

- Sim, e a voz da mulher me pareceu familiar, espero que isso seja um sinal de que dará certo.

- Pode ser_. Peguei as chaves e saímos do apartamento._

Nada poderia ser pior do que dar de cara com a Ino no elevador, a loira não fazia nem questão de disfarçar, nos encarou o tempo todo e quando estávamos saindo ela sussurrou: "Mais um ruivo gato pra lista né Hyuuga?". Nem fiz questão de responder, apenas lancei em sua direção um olhar de puro ódio, não pelo que ela disse, porque isso não me importava, mas sim porque Sasori tinha ouvido aquele comentário.

Entramos em seu carro em absoluto silencio, pedia aos céus pelo ruivo não me perguntar sobre a Ino e nem comentar sobre o que ele tinha ouvido, mas algo me dizia que estava para acontecer o contrário.

- Hinata eu não conheço o lugar, então acho que você vai ter que me guiar desde aqui.

- Tudo bem, mas você sabe ir daqui para o hospital?

- Sei.

- Então vamos até lá, o hospital é caminho.

- Ta certo. _Calou- se por um instante._ – Você e aquela loira se conheciam não é?

- Sim. "_Sabia!!! Sabia!!!"_

- E pelo jeito vocês não se dão muito bem, isso é notável.

- Pois é_. Suspirei. Sasori estava curioso._ – Ela é a ex namorada do Sasuke.

- Agora entendi tudo, ela ainda deve gostar dele.

- Muito pelo contrário.

- Retiro o que eu disse, não estou entendendo nada.

- É que eu não quero ser indiscreta, essa história esta ligada à vida pessoal do Sasuke.

- Você esta certa, não me diz respeito.

- Eu e a Ino éramos amigas, mas depois eu descobri que era uma amizade falsa, por parte dela. Por isso não nos damos bem. E eu não fiquei com o Sasuke enquanto eles estavam juntos. "_Não em tese", completei mentalmente. Afinal nos tínhamos nos beijado naquele bar enquanto os 2 namoravam._

- Deu para ter uma ideia. Chegamos ao hospital, e agora?

- Vire a direita e vá reto.

- Tudo bem. _Disse enquanto fazia o que eu disse._

- É ali, no final da rua. _Apontei para o enorme edifício. _

Ao chegar na portaria nos anunciamos e logo pegamos o elevador – 8º andar n° 150. Sasori tocou a campainha e logo fomos atendidos:

- Boa tar... Hinata, Sasori?!

- TenTen? Não me diga que... _Eu disse levemente surpresa._

- O apartamento é meu... Ou melhor, era. Não é mesmo Sasori? _A morena disse o encarando._

- Eu acho que sim. _O ruivo sorriu._

- Ai, que indelicadeza a minha, entrem.

- Eu pensei que você já estivesse vendido seu apartamento, reconheci o endereço, mas nem me toquei.

- Pois é Hina, já faz um tempo que estou morando com Neji, mas você sabe, ou melhor, vocês sabem como ele é... Ainda tinha minhas duvidas se nós 2 morando juntos iria daria certo. Mas não contem isso para ele ok?! _Disse risonha._

- Pode deixar, mas pelo jeito vocês se deram bem e agora ta tudo certo...

- Exatamente. Por isso decidi vender o apartamento. Então vamos lá.

Dito isso TenTen começou a nos mostrar o local, se não tivesse um apartamento eu certamente o compraria. O local estava muito bem conservado.

Após a breve visita nos sentamos no sofá para acertar os detalhes da compra, Sasori tinha encontrado um ótimo ligar.

- E então Sasori, o que me diz?

- Eu vou ficar. _Respondeu decidido._ – Será que podemos acertar a papelada o mais rápido possível.

- Podemos sim, acho que daqui há uns 2 ou 3 dias estará tudo pronto.

- Não tem como ser mais rápido?

- Não, mas pode se mudar amanhã mesmo se quiser. Afinal você é de confiança.

- Não te atrapalhará TenTen?

- De maneira alguma. Vou avisar o Neji de quem será o mais novo dono da casa. Já volto. _Disse a morena saindo do recinto._

- Você fez um ótimo negócio Sasori, o apartamento é muito bom e ainda fica perto do hospital.

- Verdade. _Disse_ _pensativo._

- Está tudo bem, você parece meio distante. _Perguntei preocupada._

- Ta sim. E obrigado Hinata.

- Imagina.

- Neji esta vindo para cá! Vocês fariam a gentileza de passar a tarde aqui?

- Claro que sim, tudo bem pra você Hinata?

- Claro Sasori, seria ótimo. Faz um bom tempo que não converso com Neji.

Ficamos a tarde toda na nova casa do ruivo, quando cheguei no meu apartamento fui resolver os últimos detalhes dos novos contratos da empresa. E como previsto voltei a pensar no Sasuke, não sabia como encará- lo depois do telefonema.

Sasuke's Pov:

Cheguei cedo na empresa, parece que hoje teríamos um cliente muito importante. Uma reunião de ultima hora foi marcada. Cumprimentei a secretária e entrei na sala de reuniões, lá encontrei Hinata, Neji, e os chefes de todos os departamentos da empresa. Tomei meu lugar e logo vi uma figura conhecida.

- Bom dia para todos. Me desculpe ter marcado essa reunião de ultima hora, mas hoje recebi uma ligação da empresa Sabaku. Eles pretendem construir um hotel aqui em Konohae contrataram nossos serviços. _A presidente fez uma pequena pausa._ – Esse é Sabaku no Gaara, o responsável pelos intermédios das decisões entre nossa empresa e a Sabaku. _Disse olhando para o ruivo, era o tal cara do cruzeiro._

- Conheço o trabalho da Hyuuga's Engineer, a empresa foi a responsável pela construção de nossos outros hotéis espalhados pelo Japão. Percebemos que a cidade está em constante desenvolvimento e tem influencia sobre outras regiões. Decidimos então construir um hotel grande o suficiente para atender a demanda.

- Os detalhes sobre o projeto estão nas pastas. Uma obra dessa importância normalmente leva mais tempo para ser feita, mas nesse caso teremos um prazo mais curto. _Disse Neji com uma certa preocupação, o homem sabia que aquele seria o contrato do ano, e qualquer falha poderia ser fatal._

- Os chefes de cada departamento da empresa deverão escolher 5 ou 6 de seus empregados para serem os responsáveis pela obra. Essa equipe deve apresentar relatórios semanais a vocês, e os itens mais importantes devem ser passados para mim ou para Neji, dependendo da área da qual faz parte.

- Tenho certeza que farão um ótimo trabalho. _Disse o tal Gaara olhando para o Hyuuga, agora eles poderiam continuar se encontrando, se é que já não estavam fazendo isso._

- Preciso que vocês decidam hoje mesmo a equipe, nosso trabalho começará imediatamente. Obrigada pela presença de todos.

Dei uma enrolada para sair da sala, fiquei mexendo em alguns papeis e acompanhando o movimento do "casal". Vi os dois saindo juntos, provavelmente indo para a sala da Hyuuga.

Hinata's Pov:

Gaara e eu fomos até minha sala, deveríamos acertar mais alguns detalhes do projeto.

- Não sabia que administrava a empresa agora. _Falei risonha._

- É porque eu não estou comandando, só fiz isso porque meu pai não confia em mais ninguém para essa tarefa. E aprovar projetos não é algo que eu não possa fazer. _Deu um sorriso._

- Ah sim... Mas e como você está?

- Tenho trabalhado muito... E você?

- Praticamente a mesma coisa. Quanto tempo pretende ficar aqui?

- Eu acompanharei toda a obra. Nesse meio tempo vou trabalhar no hotel de Tókio. Vou vir pra cá uma vez por semana.

- Hum... Não nos falamos desde o cruzeiro, eu tenho que te agradecer por algumas coisas.

- Não precisa Hina, tudo que eu disse era verdade.

- Pois é... _Dei uma pausa_. – Inclusive o que disse sobre Ino.

- Ela aprontou alguma?

- Isso é pouco perto do que ela fez.

- Eu gostaria de saber, porque não almoçamos juntos?

- Eu acho que falar disso em um restaurante não é muito bom, vamos almoçar na casa dos meus pais, lá teremos mais privacidade.

- Por mim tudo bem. Vamos aproveitar esse meio tempo para acertar os últimos detalhes, eu tenho que fazer um relatório semanal também. _Disse o ruivo sem muita animação._

- Se eu bem me lembro, você odiava fazer relatórios.

- Eu nunca disse que queria esse trabalho, mas meus irmãos pularam fora.

- Como queria que um jornalista ou uma advogada fizessem isso? _Perguntei divertida._

- Se a Temari não tivesse aquele gênio poderia estar aqui. Mas meu pai sabia que ela iria acabar brigando com metade dos funcionários dessa empresa.

- É verdade. _Dei risada, conhecia Temari e Kankurou._

Voltamos a falar sobre negócios. Nunca pensei que fosse trabalhar com Gaara, mas estávamos nos saindo bem, a antiga amizade só favorecia.

Sasuke's Pov:

Teria que escolher 5 engenheiros para a construção do tal hotel do Sabaku, fazia mentalmente uma lista dos funcionários mais competentes e que não estavam envolvidos em outros trabalhos. Alguém bateu na porta.

- Pode entrar.

- Sasuke eu... _Era Karin._

- O que faz aqui?

- Eu queria me desculpar e...

- Não se de ao trabalho, você se intrometeu na minha vida pessoal. E aqui não é o lugar para se discutir essas coisas.

- Vamos almoçar então, quero te esclarecer algumas coisas. Nós trabalhamos juntos, não é bom ficarmos brigados. Caso não nos acertemos, quero ter certeza de que continuaremos a ser amigos pelo menos.

- Tudo bem. _Karin tinha razão, essas eram es desvantagens de sair com alguém do trabalho, qualquer discussão pode atrapalhar a empresa._

- Nos encontramos na saída ao meio dia. _Disse ela ajeitando os óculos, só agora tinha reparado em suas roupas, uma calça jeans e uma blusa sem decote. Hinata conseguiu o que queria, a ruiva vestia roupas "comportadas"._

- Ok. _Vi a ruiva saindo da sala, agradeci mentalmente._

Hinata's Pov:

Já era quase hora do almoço.

- Vamos indo? _Perguntei para o ruivo._

- Claro.

Saímos da sala, pegamos o elevador. Ao chegar na recepção vi Sasuke com Karin, os dois saíram juntos, provavelmente iriam repetir o que fizeram o final de semana. Olhei com uma cara de deboche, que não passou despercebida por Gaara. Entramos no carro e ficamos o caminho todo em silencio. Ao chegar na casa de meus pais fomos recebidos pela empregada que pediu para que fossemos até a sala de jantar.

- Boa tarde pai. _Disse cumprimentando- o._ – Esse é Sabaku no Gaara.

- É um prazer conhece- lo. Fiquei sabendo que querem construir um hotel aqui em Konoha.

- Exatamente.

- Boa tarde queridos. Vamos almoçar?

- Claro mãe.

Sentamos para almoçar, durante a refeição meu pai fez algumas perguntas sobre o trabalho. Quando terminamos eu e Gaara fomos até a sala, onde teríamos mais privacidade.

- Quem é aquele homem que você ficou encarando na saída da empresa? _O ruivo foi direto, como sempre._

- Uchiha Sasuke, o chefe dos engenheiros. _Respondi simplesmente._

- Disso eu já sei Hina.

- Estudamos juntos no ensino médio, e recentemente quando nos encontramos tivemos uma coisa rápida e sem importância.

- Sei. _Disse claramente desconfiado._

- Eu preferiria nunca ter feito aquela maldita viagem. _Falei com rancor_. – Assim não teria que conhecer a Yamanaka e me sentir na obrigação de mostrar pro Sasuke que ele estava sendo traído.

- Espera um pouco, o Ino e o Sasuke eram...

- Namorados... E a idiota aqui resolveu ajudar ele na sua pequena vingança.

- Mas vocês tiveram algo. Ele não poderia arranjar alguém de fora para sair, aquela ruiva trabalha na Hyuuga's Engineer?

- Trabalha, mas nosso relacionamento não deu em nada, então ele tem o direito de procurar qualquer mulher que ele quiser. _Respondi triste._

- Não adianta falar que não se importa com isso, por que eu sei que te incomoda. E se me lembro bem esse é o tal cara que você discutiu há um bom tempo...

- Exatamente...

Sasuke's Pov:

Fomos até o restaurante mais próximo, me arrependi por isso, já que se demorássemos mais para chegar, teríamos que almoçar rápido, e nossa conversa duraria menos. Que infelicidade! Fizemos o pedido, tempo suficiente para Karin iniciar a conversa:

- Sasuke, eu não deveria ter me intrometido na sua vida pessoal por favor me perdoe.

- A questão é que você já me causou problemas, eu posso te perdoar, mas isso não consertará o seu erro.

- Aquela ligação deveria ser mesmo muito importante. _Disse pensativa._

- Era, muito. Mas eu não quero nenhum tipo de problema entre a gente.

- E isso quer dizer?

- Eu te perdôo, mas quero que entenda que não vamos ter mais nada.

- Tudo bem. _Falou chateada._ – Sem rancores então?

- Exatamente. _Começamos a comer, era nítido que a Karin não tinha gostado do que eu disse, mas foi até bom, não teria mais que ouvir nada._

Geeente, fim de mais um capitulo. Eu sei que demorei um século para postar! Mas me perdoem, tem umas épocas que a faculdade fica simplesmente insuportável! 

Bom, o Gaara reapareceu na fic né! Isso porque ele terá um importante papel aqui, e eu já vou adiantando que a Hina e ele não vão ficar juntos outra vez, afinal já temos o Sasori para causar um ciuminho no Sasuke (mas não garanto que também vá rolar SasoHina). 

Vou fazer de tudo pra postar o próximo capitulo o mais rápido possível ok?!

Beijos e deixem reviews, pleeeease.


	13. Despedida de solteiro

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi _Kishimoto._

**Capitulo 13:** **Despedida de solteiro**

Hinata's Pov:

A semana passou rápido, e hoje seria a despedida de solteiro de Sakura. Marcamos de nos encontrar em uma boate, eu e Tenten fomos juntas:

- Tem coisa melhor do que ir em uma despedida de solteiro quando se está noiva? _Perguntou a morena ironicamente. Ela usava um vestido preto justo e nos pés um sapato retro vermelho, os cabelos presos no costumeiro coque._

- Mas estar solteira não muda nada. _Falei receosa._

- Duvido que você não vai se interessar por ninguém, olha aqueles caras ali. _Disse apontando para um roda de homens._

- Não sei não. Por enquanto vamos procurar Sakura e as amigas dela.

- Por falar nessas amigas, você conhece alguma Hinata?

- Não, acho que todas trabalham com ela no hospital.

- Pelo menos temos uma a outra, isso é, até você não agarrar alguém por ai. _Deu um sorriso._

- Hum... Quero beber alguma coisa.

- Toma cuidado ein! _Disse me repreendendo._ – Neji me contou que você é super fraca para álcool.

- Eu vou maneirar. _Respondi me lembrando do ultima vez que fiquei bêbada, com Gaara._

- Até que enfim vocês chegaram! _Gritou Sakura do outro lado do bar._

- Estávamos procurando vocês. _Respondi enquanto nos aproximávamos._

- TenTen, Hinata, essas são minhas amigas. _Disse a rosada apresentando uma por uma, 6 no total._

- Prazer. _Respondemos em uníssono._

- Quem quer tequila? _Perguntou uma das amigas da Haruno. Todas nos tomamos uma dose._

- Fico pensando em como deve estar a despedida do Naruto...

- Hoje não é dia de pensar nele! Vamos dançar. _Disse animadamente._

Fomos para o meio da pista de dança, formamos uma rodinha e logos os homens iam chegando para dançar com a gente, acompanhei TenTen quando percebi que esta saia da pista.

- Hinata, o que você ta fazendo aqui? _Ela perguntou surpresa._

- Cansei de dançar. E você?

- Aqueles caras iam começar a puxar conversa, e eu não vou dar trela pra nenhum outro homem. E você larga de ser mentirosa, não dançou nem 1 musica e vem dizer que esta cansada?

- Meus pés estão doendo. _Menti descaradamente._

- Você usa esses saltos enormes todos os dias. E não me diga que veio vestida assim para ficar sentada? _Disse me encarando, estava usando um vestido azul marinho com um decote em V._

- Não sei...

- Quero tomar mais alguma coisa, depois vou voltar para dançar, e você vai vir junto comigo viu?

- Tudo bem. _Encarei- a._ – Quero uma dose de vodka. E você TenTen?

- Uma pra mim também.

Terminamos a bebida e voltamos para a pista. Tocava Dirty Picture (Taio Cruz feat. Kesha), a musica era inicialmente calma e logo começavam as batidas. Estava um pouco mais solta, mas tinha plena consciência de tudo. Pelo menos eu tinha, até ver aquele homem se aproximar, tinha os cabelos pretos e os olhos igualmente escuros. Pensei em como se parecia com Sasuke, ele veio se aproximando quando sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Hinata, quanto tempo.

Sasuke's Pov:

Estávamos indo para Tóquio, o destino? Um bar com sinuca e muitas mulheres, a noite seria longa.

- Naruto cala a boca! Se você perguntar mais uma vez sobre a Sakura eu vou ligar pra ela e dizer que você se apaixonou por uma striper e não quer mais casar!

- Eu só estou preocupado. _Falou choramingando._

- Relaxa, a TenTen e a Hinata estão com ela. _Disse Neji._

- Na verdade a TenTen esta com ela né, já que a Hina ta solteira.

- Você fala como se minha prima fosse uma vagabunda Naruto!

- É claro que não! _Respondeu o loiro ofendido._ – Só acho que os homens não vão perdoar, e ela vai acabar se arranjando.

- Quem sabe. _Respondeu o Hyuuga._

- Vamos beber alguma coisa. _Disse para os dois tentando mudar de assunto._

- Ainda não, estou esperando uns amigos.

Pouco tempo depois vi um ruivo se aproximar.

- Sasori, que bom que você veio!

- Achou que eu iria perder isso? Boa noite Neji, boa noite é...

- Sasuke. _Respondi com cara de poucos amigos._ – Vamos então?

- Não, o Gaara ainda não chegou!

- Gaara? _Perguntou o Hyuuga._

- Esse o Sasuke também conhece, é o novo cliente da Hyuuga's Engineer, sou o advogado dele.

- Advogado? _Perguntei curioso._

- É, ele precisa tratar de uma série de documentos para a construção do hotel, a Hinata que me indicou para o serviço.

- Ah. _Foi apenas o que eu respondi._

- Até que enfim! _Disse o loiro impaciente._

- Tive uns imprevistos. Boa noite.

- Agora sim. Que a noite comece. _Disse o tal Sasori._

Fomos até o bar e percebemos os olhares femininos _"Fácil de mais",_ pensei. Depois de 3 rodadas era hora da sinuca.

Hinata's Pov:

- Hinata, quanto tempo.

- Itachi? _Perguntei surpresa._

- Pois é... Então hoje é a tal despedida? _Disse ainda bem próximo de mim._

- Sim.

- Itachi! _Gritou Sakura alterada pela bebida, a rosada estava tentando dançar enquanto um homem dava umas tentativas fracassadas de levar ela pra cama._

- Sakura! _Disse um pouco assustado quando a Haruno o abraçou calorosamente._

- Por que não esta lá com o Naruto? _Perguntou a rosada._

- Detesto sinuca. _Ele disse simplesmente_. –Estou vendo que estão se divertindo.

- Errado, a Hinata não está. Me faz um favor Itachi, leva ela pra beber alguma coisa pra ver se ela se solta um pouco?

- Sakura!

- Pode deixar. _Disse me puxando pela cintura._

- Uma dose se whisky. _Pediu para o garçom._ - E você Hinata?

- Não quero nada, obrigada.

- Nada?

- É que eu bebi agora a pouco. _Vi Itachi me olhar com uma cara de: "vamos, só um pouquinho." _– O mesmo pra mim. _Falei rendida._

- Você ta namorando Hinata?

- Eu? É... Não, p-por que?

- Nada. _Respondeu com um sorriso sacana, esse charme era de família, certeza. _

Vi uma loira se aproximar, era Ino, e ela vinha em nossa direção.

- Me vê algo forte e doce. _Disse curvando- se no balcão._ – Hinata, que coincidência. _Disse ironicamente._

- É. _Respondi seca._

- A gente se encontra por ai. _Por fim deu uma piscada para Itachi, quanta cara de pau!_

- Quem é essa vagabunda? _O Uchiha perguntou sem cerimônia._

- É a ex do Sasuke.

- É bem o tipo dele mesmo.

- Olha Itachi, se você quiser sair sem problemas, eu não quero te incomodar.

- Não, não tenho nada importante.

Comecei a rir, uma daquelas crises quando estamos bem "alegres".

- O que foi?

- Qual é Itachi, tem um monte de mulher olhando pra você!

- E o que isso tem a ver?

- Você vai ficar sentado aqui comigo? Vai lá aproveitar.

- Eu quero ficar aqui, a não ser que você não queira.

- Não, tudo bem. ForaofatodevocêserigualaoSasukeemefazerlembrardeletodahora.*

- Como?

- Desculpa Itachi. _Falei triste, mas logo comecei a rir._

- Você esta bêbada. E sincera. Você tem um caso com o meu irmão?

- Eu tive, passado.

- Sei. _Disse duvidoso._

- Eu preciso de um copo d'agua. Garçom! _Dei um grito._ – Um copo d'agua.

- Eu não deveria ter feito você beber.

- Tem razão, mas eu não estou bêbada, só um pouco alterada. _Disse enquanto abria a garrafa de água e bebia todo o liquido._ – Acho que eu vou dançar um pouco.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro!

Sasuke's Pov:

Mulheres e mais mulheres, Sasori já estava se agarrando com a 2ª, Gaara prestava atenção no jogo, ele e Naruto estavam perdendo. Neji nem olhava para os lados, chegava a ser engraçado a fidelidade do Hyuuga. E eu, eu estava procurando uma mulher não tão oferecida, já bastava a Karin. O jogo acabou, eu e Neji vencemos. Naruto propôs uma revanche mas Gaara não estava mais disponível.

O ruivo conversava com uma mulher loira, pouco tempo depois estavam se agarrando. Mas espera ai! Ele não ta com a Hinata?

- Gaara, posso falar com você? _Quando vi já tinha ido esclarecer as coisas._

- Tem que ser agora? _Perguntou dando ênfase no agora._

- É coisa rápida.

- Já volto. _Disse para a loira._ – O que foi?

- Espero que a Hinata saiba disso. _Falei sério._

- O que ela tem a ver com isso?

- Eu sei que vocês tiveram um caso e que estão juntos de novo.

- Eu e a Hinata não temos mais nada há um bom tempo.

- Desde o cruzeiro?

- Por que está tão preocupado?

- Nós somos amigos. E acredite, Neji não vai gostar de saber sobre vocês dois.

- Ele já sabe. Desde a época da faculdade.

- Faculdade?

- É, agora se me da licença eu tenho que terminar aqui. _Disse se virando e indo em direção a mulher de antes._

Não sei o que eu me deu na cabeça de ir tirar satisfações com o Sabaku, e ainda para descobrir que eles não estão juntos. Que história era aquela de faculdade?

- Ei Sasuke, você vai jogar? _Era o Naruto perguntando, parecia que ele já tinha encontrado um parceiro._

- Vamos.

Começamos a jogar, o tal Sai até que era razoável, menos na aparência. A pele do homem era quase transparente.

- De onde conhece o Gaara Neji?

- Por que quer saber?

- Curiosidade.

- Na verdade eu não o conhecia pessoalmente. Ele e a Hinata estudaram na mesma faculdade e ela me falava sobre ele.

- Eles estudaram juntos?

- É. Agora será que podemos voltar pro jogo, estamos perdendo. _O Hyuuga disse sério, o cara definitivamente não gostava de perder. "Então eles se conheciam há um bom tempo, maldita seja a Ino!"_

Hinata's Pov:

Que musica estava tocando? Como se uma coisa dessas me importasse naquele momento! Só lembro que eu dançava loucamente, não só eu, todas nós estávamos bêbadas o suficiente para dançar a noite inteira sem parar. Subimos no balcão, descemos até o chão. Todas as amigas de Sakura estavam se agarrando com um cara, por fim só ficamos eu, TenTen e a rosada.

Sentamos em uma mesa e começamos a falar besteiras, Itachi já tinha ficado com uma garota mais saiu na 1ª oportunidade que teve. Segundo ele, ela era do tipo que esta na balada pra encontrar um namorado, e ele não estava interessado nisso.

- Nossa, que horas são? _Perguntei._

- 4 e meia. _Respondeu o Uchiha._ – Tenho que ir.

- Já?

- Eu não diria isso, já é bem tarde Sakura. _TenTen disse._

- Bom, vou ido, boa noite garotas, nos vemos algum dia desses.

- Algum dia desses não, no meu casamento!

- Verdade. _Disse enquanto se despedia de cada uma de nós._

- Agora que ele já foi. Fala a verdade Hina, o Uchiha deu em cima de você?

- Ta louca TenTen! Claro que não.

- Ta bom... Mas então Sakura, vamos indo?

- Com certeza, to super cansada. Vamos só falar tchau pras meninas.

- Se nós conseguirmos encontrar elas.

- Verdade, deixa pra lá. Depois eu me desculpo com elas.

- Vou ligar pro táxi.

- Vocês não vieram de carro?

- Claro que não né Sakura, dirigir bêbada, nem pensar!

- É...

Chegamos na casa de TenTen e de Neji, combinamos de dormir lá. Os meninos iriam passar a noite na casa do Sasori.

Sasuke's Pov:

Paramos de jogar, já tínhamos bebido tanto que não tínhamos mais condições de tentar acertar a maldita bola no buraco! Sasori tinha sossegado um pouco, Gaara continuava com a loira, eu, Neji e Naruto só bebíamos, os 2 tinham uma desculpa para fazer só isso, e eu? Bom, eu continuava com a desculpa ridícula de que não estava interessado em mulheres oferecidas, quando na verdade eu não estava interessado em nenhuma mulher, exceto uma.

- 5 horas! Acho que já ta na hora de ir. _Falou o loiro._

- Já mesmo Naruto. Vai lá chamar o Gaara, Neji.

- Não precisa, ele já ta vindo.

- E então, vamos. _Disse o ruivo._

- Com certeza.

Na saída pegamos um táxi e fomos pra casa do Sasori. Acordamos 4 horas da tarde.

* Fora o fato de você ser igual ao Sasuke e me fazer lembrar dele toda hora.

(para quem não sabe o Sasuke e o Itachi são parecidos – mas eu acho que todos sabem disso...)

Ta ai mais um capitulo, quando terminei pensei: "até que enfim um capitulo legalzinho e sem aquela melação". Pois é, cansei daquele drama todo e as coisas estão finalmente tomando seu rumo! Espero que tenham gostado, sei que ficou pequeno, mas foi isso que deu tempo de escrever... =/

Deixem reviews e façam um projeto de autora feliz *--*

Beijos.


	14. O casamento

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi _Kishimoto._

**Capitulo 14: O casamento**

Hinata's Pov:

Era o dia mais importante da vida de Sakura Haruno, depois de longos meses de espera o casamento finalmente chegou:

- Hinataaaaaaaa! _Disse a rosada num grito só._

- O que aconteceu Sakura? _Vim ao encontro da amiga desesperada._

- Hina, acho que não vou conseguir. _Disse rendida._ – Eu nunca imaginei que esse dia chegaria tão rápido, eu acho que vou desmaiar no altar.

- Eu duvido! Você é a pessoa mais forte e corajosa que conheço! _Falei com firmeza._

- É tão bom ouvir isso Hina. _Disse enquanto me dava um caloroso abraço._

- Não estou dizendo nenhuma mentira! E sem querer te desesperar, mas já estamos 10 minutos atrasadas.

- Mas isso é pouco! _Disse brincalhona._

- Pouco pra você que é a noiva, eu tenho que ir agora. Boa sorte. _Despedi-me enquanto dizia ao pé do ouvido "vai dar tudo certo"._

- Obrigada Hina.

- Não foi nada.

Descia as escadas da casa da mãe de Sakura quando a vi:

- Acho que a Sakura precisa de ajuda para os toques finais. Até o casamento senhora.

- Eu vou lá agora mesmo. Até Hinata.

Sai da casa procurando por Neji, combinamos que iríamos chegar todos juntos, afinal ele e Tenten seriam padrinhos também. Nem sinal do meu primo, mas vi um veiculo familiar. Era Sasuke saindo de seu carro e vindo em minha direção. Usava um terno preto com uma gravata da cor do meu vestido, estava lindo, como sempre foi.

- Bom dia Hinata.

- Bom dia. _Respondi num tom como se esperasse alguma explicação do Uchiha._

- Neji me pediu para vir busca- la. Ele disse que depois te explicaria o motivo.

- Ah sim, mas não precisava se incomodar.

- Não foi incomodo algum. _Disse simplesmente._ – Vamos.

- Aham. _Caminhamos até o carro._

- Como a Sakura está? _Disse na tentativa de quebrar o silencio._

- Está com medo de desmaiar no altar de tanta emoção. _Dei uma risada._ – Esse vai ser o casamento mais lindo que já vi.

- Não duvido. _Parou por um instante._ – Acabei esquecendo de devolver seus filmes, mas segunda feira eu levo sem falta.

- Não precisa se preocupar. _Agora que tinha lembrado do filme, entreguei com tanta pressa num momento de raiva._

- Fiquei sabendo que Itachi apareceu na despedida de solteiro de Sakura.

- Pois é, achei estranho ele não estar com vocês.

- Itachi odeia sinuca.

- Ele me disse. _Falei baixo._

Sasuke's Pov:

"_Seu idiota, logo você que sempre soube levar todas as mulheres numa conversinha mole! Agora não consegue trocar 3 palavras com a Hinata."_ A morena estava magnífica, o vestido azul acentuava cada uma das curvas de seu corpo, era como se Sakura tivesse escolhido o modelo pensando apenas em uma das madrinhas, a mais linda de todas.

Quando mencionei Itachi lembrei da conversa que tivemos pouco tempo depois daquela "festinha".

_Flash back on:_

- Itachi, o que você ta fazendo na minha casa? _Perguntei encarando o homem que invadia meu quarto._

- Nunca de as chaves de sua casa para mim, irmãozinho. _Falou num tom de deboche._

- Eu nunca fiz isso, como conseguiu entrar?

- Falei errado, nunca deixe a chave de sua casa em qualquer lugar, porque alguém pode pegar e fazer uma cópia.

- Sério Itachi, o que ta fazendo aqui? Eu não tenho tempo, estou indo trabalhar_. Falei sem muita paciência._

- Não sentiu minha falta na despedida de solteiro do Naruto?

- Você disse que não iria, e mesmo que não dissesse não faria diferença. _Falei debochado._

- E ainda bem que não fui, acabei indo para um bar por aqui e descobri que no mesmo dia tínhamos outra dessas festas.

- Aonde você quer chegar?

- Porque não me indicou a despedida da Sakura? Afinal lá não tinha sinuca, muito pelo contrário. _Fez uma cara maliciosa._

- Itachi, vai me dizer que você deu em cima das amigas da Sakura?

- Eu? Bem que eu queria ter feito, mas quando vi a Hinata...

- Você deu em cima da Hinata? _Perguntei ríspido interrompendo- o._

- Era ai que eu queria chegar, quando vi a Hyuuga pensei que iria ter que fazer alguma coisa além do que faço com as outras. Afinal uma mulher daquelas dá trabalho pra conquistar e...

- Não quero ouvir mais isso! Puta merda Itachi, você deu em cima da Hyuuga! _Disse enquanto o empurrava bruscamente na parede, tinha uma raiva incontrolável fluindo dentro de mim. _Comecei a imaginar a Hinata, a MINHA Hinata aos beijos com o meu irmão.

- Me solta! _Disse me empurrando em direção ao chão_. – Mas você é um otário mesmo! Pensei que sendo meu irmão entendesse as mulheres, bem que eu sempre desconfiei que você não era um Uchiha. _Disse em meio a risadas sarcásticas._

- Itachi, eu não to a fim de ouvir essas merdas, e muito menos saber das suas aventuras sexuais! _Disse me levantando e me preparando para sair do quarto._

- Mas você vai ouvir! _Falou bloqueando minha passagem e me empurrando para sentar na cama._ – Primeiro quero dizer que não aconteceu nada com a Hyuuga!

- Ta bom. _Disse debochado, não acreditando em suas palavras._

- Não é possível que você seja tão cego Sasuke! Como não enxerga o que ta na tua cara, que está escrito na testa da Hinata! _Disse perplexo._

- Não sei do que você ta falando Itachi.

- Então eu vou dizer. _Deu uma pausa._ – A Hyuuga é louca por você!

- Você não sabe de nada e vem falando merda. Típico de você Itachi, tirar conclusões precipitadas.

- Eu nem sei porque eu ainda to tentando falar com você. Aliás, eu sei, é pela Hinata! Bem que dizem que ninguém escolhe de quem gostar, e ela ta ferrada por ser apaixonada por um troxa igual você. _Disse já saindo do quarto._

_Flash back off_

Itachi disse que a Hinata é apaixonada por mim? E o pior é que eu queria acreditar nisso, queria dizer pra ela que o que ela sente é correspondido, mas não tinha coragem, pelo menos na antes de ter certeza disso.

- O Sabaku com quem estamos trabalhando... Você já o conhecia não é? Vi uma foto dele no seu computador.

- O Gaara? Sim, nos fizemos faculdade juntos, e nos encontramos no cruzeiro em que eu conheci a Ino.

- E o Sasori? Vocês pareciam bem íntimos... Quando _completei a frase me arrependi, estava se intrometendo de mais. _– Desculpa Hinata, não deveria ter perguntado uma coisa dessas.

- Tudo bem, não tem nada de mais responder esse pequeno interrogatório. _Deu uma risada discreta, ela estaria rindo do meu aparente ciúme? _– Sasori e eu fomos criados juntos, chegamos a namorar, coisa de criança claro, ele é como um irmão pra mim.

- Entendi, bom, chegamos. _Disse me levantando e indo abrir a porta para Hinata._

Hinata's Pov:

Já estávamos nos preparando para entrar na igreja, mas uma duvida persistia: Por que Sasuke me fez todas aquelas perguntas? Por que ele insistia em saber sobre minha vida, afinal não tínhamos nada.

- Caramba, que demora! _Disse Tenten ao encontrar os padrinhos que faltavam. _– Vocês quase chegam com a noiva.

- Não corremos esse risco, quando sai de lá Sakura ainda estava se maquiando. _Disse despreocupada._ – Mas o que aconteceu com vocês? Não foram me buscar, fiquei preocupada.

- Nada. _Disse Neji com muita tranquilidade._

- Estranho, Sasuke me disse que...

- Hina! Me diz, como a Sakura ta? _Perguntou o loiro extremamente curioso._

- Ela está linda Naruto, mas é só isso que posso dizer...

- Que maldade Hina, eu aqui quase morrendo com esse atraso e você nem para me adiantar alguma coisinha.

- Fique tranquilo, acho que ela estará aqui em uns 15 minutos.

- 15 minutos, a Sakura quer me matar?

- Sem drama Naruto, ela não vai fugir. _Disse Sasuke tentando acalmar o amigo._

Depois de 20 minutos de espera a noiva finalmente chegou, Sakura estava magnífica, o vestido branco tinha uma enorme calda e era transparente nas costas. Os cabelos rosados estavam soltos e a maquiagem deixava em destaque seus lindos olhos esmeraldinos. A cerimônia foi rápida e digna de muitas lágrimas, ambos não se controlaram e se abraçavam a cada minuto.

A festa foi em um dos buffets da família Haruno, o lugar era enorme, com vários ambientes. Os convidados lotaram o espaço, as famílias amigas estavam todas presentes, inclusive a minha e a dos Uchihas, nossos pais conversavam animadamente.

Andava pelo salão quando vi Gaara com uma cara de preocupado, fui em sua direção:

- Gaara, você veio! Vem, vamos la com o pessoal.

- Hinata, preciso falar com você. _Disse alarmante._

- O que foi?

- Tem algum lugar mais reservado para conversarmos?

- Claro, vamos até o jardim, lá ninguém nos interromperá.

Dito isso caminhamos até o local, estava curiosa, e preocupada.

Sasuke's Pov:

Sai para beber alguma coisa, não aguentava mais ver Naruto e Sakura se agarrando, ou então Neji e Tenten, confesso que senti um pouco de inveja da felicidade dos casais.

Estava chegando no bar quando senti alguém me puxar bruscamente, era Ino:

- Sasuke, sei que esta com raiva, mas eu preciso falar com você! _Disse a loira séria._

- Ino, saia da minha frente antes que eu perca a paciência! A propósito, como conseguiu entrar aqui?

- Eu fui convidada. _Disse isso enquanto abria a bolsa e me mostrava o convite._

- Sakura esta louca de convidar você e... _Parei de falar quando li o que estava escrito, como assim?_

- Agora que viu que estou falando a verdade podemos conversar? Quero te esclarecer algumas coisas.

- Tem 5 minutos.

Hinata's Pov:

- Pronto, aqui ninguém nos interromperá. Estou preocupada Gaara, ta tudo bem com você?

- Comigo sim, mas tenho medo que nossa amizade não esteja.

- Por que ta falando isso?

- Hinata, pouco tempo depois da despedida de solteiro do Naruto... Ino foi falar comigo.

- O que aquela cobra falou? _Perguntei ríspida._

- Ela... _Disse pegando meu celular e apertando um botão especifico._

_Flask back GAARA on:_

Estava tomando café da manhã no hotel quando vi uma pessoa conhecida, inacreditável:

- Gaara. _Disse a loira se aproximando e se sentando em minha mesa._ – Preciso falar com você, por favor, me ouça.

- Como soube que eu estaria aqui?

- Li nos jornais que estava em Tóquio, não foi difícil descobrir em qual hotel.

- Veio saber se o seu veneno funcionou com o Sasuke? Eu já te digo de cara, não precisa nem se sentar. O Uchiha acreditou em tudo que disse, claro, por que só assim ele saberia que eu e a Hinata tivemos alguma coisa, você contou não é mesmo?

- Sim, fui eu. _Disse com a cabeça baixa_. – Eu estava com raiva e...

- Isso não justifica! E o Uchiha descobriu que nós não estamos mais juntos. Espero que agora ele tome alguma atitude. Acho que seu plano não deu muito certo. _Sorri vitorioso._

- Deu sim, ele ainda continua achando que a Hinata é uma vadia por dormir com um cara na primeira noite de viajem.

- Você disse pro Uchiha... Isso?

- Disse. _Respondeu com os olhos marejados._

- Você é pior do que eu pensava! _Não podia acreditar em como a mulher era inescrupulosa_. – Por isso ele ficou surpreso quando mencionei sobre a faculdade. _Falei em voz baixa._

- Faculdade? _Perguntou a loira, curiosa._

- Eu e Hinata nos conhecíamos há anos. Mentimos pra você porque eu disse para ela que você não era confiável.

- Entendo.

- Mas eu falei sobre isso, Sasuke entendeu que nós já éramos amigos antes.

- Que bom! _Disse em tom de felicidade!_ – Tomara que eles se acertem!

- Não precisa fingir para mim! Eu não contarei a ninguém sobre essa conversa, vamos desabafe! Reclame de como seus planos foram frustrados! _Falei sarcástico._

- Você não entendeu. _Disse cabisbaixa._ – Eu realmente estou arrependida, passei dos limites.

- Claro... _Custava a acreditar naquelas lagrimas._

- Vagabunda! É isso que eu realmente sou! Quando Sasuke me disse isso, pensei que fosse apenas porque estava nervoso pela traição! Mas não! Eu não valho nada! _Disse aos berros atraindo a atenção de todos no recinto, ao perceber os olhares sobre si levantou- se e saiu correndo desesperadamente._

Quando vi já estava indo atrás da Yamanaka:

- Para com isso Ino! _Disse em tom de advertência enquanto a segurava pelos 2 braços, fazendo a loira me encarar._

- Eu sou uma estúpida! Só faço besteira. _Disse aos prantos._

Abracei- a na tentativa de acalma- la, mas estava praticamente impossível. Podia sentir olhares sobre mim, não gostava dessa sensação, dessa mania das pessoas se intrometerem na vida do outros.

- Vamos sair daqui. _Disse enquanto guiava a mulher até o elevador, esta nem olhava para onde estava indo._

Chegamos a meu quarto, Ino não parava de chorar:

- Sente- se. _Apontei para um sofá. _– Já volto.

Fui até a mesa e peguei um copo d'agua, coloquei um pouco de açúcar e levei até a Yamanaka.

- Tome. _Disse me sentando ao seu lado._ – Agora se acalme.

- Obrigada. _Disse me encarando, ela parecia sincera agora._ – Eu te procurei porque quero que me ajude.

- Ajudar? _Perguntei curioso._

- Quero pedir desculpas ao Sasuke, e a Hinata principalmente. Não sei como pude chegar a esse ponto, alias, eu sei. _Exitou por um instante._ – Esquece... É, eu só queria te pedir isso, pode me ajudar? Eu juro que não farei nenhuma besteira. _Disse olhando no fundo dos meus olhos._

- Tudo bem, mas preciso saber de tudo antes.

- Acho que a Hinata já te contou quase tudo.

- Só sei que namorava com Sasuke enquanto saia com outros homens.

- É... _Concordou como se, se envergonhasse por isso._

- Quando a Hinata descobriu resolveu mostrar pro Sasuke. É só isso que sei.

- Ela conseguiu, e quando eu percebi que o Sasuke gostava dela fiz tudo para impedir o relacionamento dos dois. Envenenei cada um com minhas teorias idiotas de amor não correspondido.

- Você fez um bom trabalho, eles não ficaram mais juntos.

- Eu sei. É por isso que quero conversar com os dois, esclarecer essa história, tentar acertar tudo.

- Por que você fez isso?

- Bobagem minha, sou uma estúpida. _Disse sem me encarar, era evidente que estava mentindo._

- Você que esta me chamando de estúpido por achar que acredito nisso. Ou me conta, ou não te ajudo. _Falei sério._

- Você não deixaria uma curiosidade atrapalhar a felicidade da Hinata.

- Deixaria sim. _Disse enquanto pegava meu celular apertando um botão._ – Come pode ver, gravei essa conversa. _Agora me responde._ Encarei- a sério.

- E eu pensando que você estava acreditando em mim! Agora já tem minha declaração, mostre para os dois, minhas desculpas acabam aqui_. Disse se levantando e indo em direção a porta._

- Não mesmo! Você vai dizer, isso foi só uma garantia_. Consegui impedir sua saída, bloqueei sua passagem. _– Não gosto de perguntas sem resposta.

- Não me lembro o que perguntou_. Disse debochada, estava acabando com minha pouca paciência._

- Eu perguntei. _Peguei em seu braço com brusquidão, conduzindo- a até o sofá novamente_. – Por que você fez isso, sei que não gostava do Uchiha, então por que não deixou ele ser feliz logo?

- Porque vocês homens são uns idiotas que não suportam ver uma mulher chorando? _Disse com raiva._ – Duvido que teria me trazido aqui e me ajudado caso eu não estivesse chorando feito uma louca!

- Então admite que fez todo aquele show só para eu te ouvir?

- Não! Não planejei nada! Mas isso só foi mais uma prova de que... _Disse triste._ – Bom, eu nunca fui o tipo de mulher sensível, daquelas que precisa da ajuda de alguém para se virar, eu nunca chorei na frente de um homem! E eu consegui um namorado mesmo assim, o Sasuke conhecia meu jeito frio e independente!

- Então porque o traiu?

- Porque eu sabia que isso não ia durar, não queria me envolver e ao mesmo tempo não queria perde- lo. Vê se entende, essa era a minha forma de não me iludir e ao mesmo tempo aproveitar o momento.

- Mas ele poderia continuar com você.

- Não! Ele só estava comigo por sexo! Eu ouvi ele dizer isso uma vez. _Disse começando a chorar._ – E depois disso passei a trair ele constantemente.

- Isso não quer dizer nada.

- Não, imagina! _Disse seca._ – O que mais te atraia em Hinata, vai, me fala!

- Eu faço as perguntas aqui Ino!

- Claro! _Falou irônica._ - Mas quer saber, você nem precisa responder! Hinata é linda admito, mas ela é doce, é sensível. É daquele tipo que todo mundo quer proteger por mais que ela não precise realmente de proteção. E eu suportaria perder o Sasuke pra qualquer uma, menos para alguém que tinha exatamente o que eu sempre quis ter! _Terminada a frase caiu em prantos_. – Pronto, respondi seu pergunta. _Disse soluçando_. – Agora eu vou embora.

Quando estava se levantando coloquei- e em sua frente jogando- a no sofá:

- Quem disse que você não tem um lado sensível? Acabou de me mostrar ele inteirinho. _Disse encarando os belos olhos azuis a minha frente._

- Fui pressionada. _Disse desviando o olhar._

- Então você só age sob pressão? _Perguntei malicioso._ – Ótimo. _Disse agarrando sua cintura preparando um beijo._

"Paft" Foi o som do tapa no rosto que recebi juntamente com uma queda brusca no chão, de onde aquela mulher tirou tanta força?

- Cansei de ser uma vadia! Não vim aqui pra isso, queria que me ajudasse, se não estiver disposto não quero mais nada com você!

Pouco tempo depois ouvi uma forte batida de porta. Levantava do chão enquanto sentia meu rosto arder.

_Flash back GAARA off_

Tinha acabado de ouvir a gravação, Gaara parecia estar em outro mundo:

- Gaara. _Não obtive resposta_. – Gaaaara!

- Desculpa Hinata. Mas e então?

- Se ela se arrependeu... Fazer o que. _Disse rendida._

- Eu sabia, você é a pessoa mais gentil e compreensiva que conheço.

- Só não entendi por que você disse que nossa amizade corria algum risco.

- Não imagina?

- Vai me dizer que...

- Sim, eu e Ino estamos juntos. Foi contra meus princípios, até o momento em que eu descobri quem ela realmente é.

- O que aconteceu depois dessa gravação que eu ouvi?

- Qualquer dia eu te canto. _Disse com um sorriso de canto._ – Mas pode ficar tranquila, a loira vai andar na linha.

- Disso eu não duvido. Ela não veio com você?

- Veio, mas ela foi conversar com o Sasuke. Depois ela vai te pedir desculpas.

- Entendo... Bom, vamos voltar para a festa?

- Claro.

Sasuke's Pov:

- Eu sei que fui uma idiota, mas estou realmente arrependida. O Gaara foi conversar com a Hinata, depois vou falar com ela.

- Não vou guardar mágoas, mas eu espero que esteja realmente falando a verdade. _Disse se referindo ao que a Yamanaka tinha contado pouco tempo antes._

- Pode confiar em mim.

- Tudo bem.

- Ah, só mais uma coisa: que tal ir falar com a Hinata?

Nem sequer respondi, sai de perto da loira e fui procurar a Hyuuga, como pude ter sido tão idiota? Nunca percebi que ela também me amava. Até Itachi tentou me ajudar e eu não dei ouvidos. Estava próximo ao salão quando a achei.

Hinata's Pov:

Quando vi Sasuke se aproximando meu coração disparou.

- Será que podemos conversar?

- C...Claro. _Respondi tremula. Senti uma de suas mãos em minha cintura, me guiava para o jardim que estava agora pouco._

- Hinata eu...

Interrompi sua fala, um beijo era tudo que eu precisava naquele momento, depois de tanto tempo esperando o dia em que tudo daria certo. Paramos por um instante, agora deixaria– o falar:

- Eu te amo! E não sei como consegui esperar tanto tempo para dizer isso. _Falou me abraçando logo depois._

- Eu também Sasuke! Te amo exatamente como sempre tive medo de amar alguém!

Agora não existia mais festa de casamento, só conseguia pensar em como tudo estava tão perfeito!

...

- Sei que estou interrompendo, mas já esta quase na hora de cortar o bolo. _Disse Gaara se aproximando do casal juntamente com Ino._

- Hinata, posso falar com você? _Perguntou a loira receosa._

- Claro. Podem ir vocês 2, iremos em seguida. _Vi os dois se afastarem enquanto encarava a face arrependida da Yamanaka._

- Desculpa Hinata, me desculpa por tudo. Fui uma falsa, uma invejosa!

- Tudo bem, todos tem o direito de errar. Eu só espero que tenha aprendido a lição. _Falei séria._ – E que faça por merecer um homem como o Gaara! _Esbocei um sorriso._

- Sem duvidas, aprendi a dar mais valor nas pessoas.

- Bom, acho que podemos voltar.

- Claro.

A festa já estava quase acabando, era hora de nos despedirmos dos noivos:

- Sakura, Naruto tudo de bom pra vocês, desejo muita felicidade e amor. Dei um abraço em cada um, na vez de Sakura ouvi: _"deu certo né? Já percebi o clima entre vocês"_, quando nos separamos apenas sorri, como uma afirmativa para a pergunta. Então a rosada já sabia de tudo?

Após a festa fomos até a casa de meus pais, foi lá que Neji pediu a mão de Tenten em casamento. E a frase mais sincera da noite foi a de Hanabi: _"Já estava mais do que na hora Neji, seu mole!"_ todos riram. Sasori também estava lá, disse que tinha que fazer plantão e por isso não foi ao casamento, mas desconfio que esse não seja o único motivo, Neji deixou escapar que o ruivo estava com uma enfermeira do hospital.

Sasuke foi comigo até a casa de meus pais, depois fomos embora juntos.

- Acho que me inspirei com tantos casamentos. _Disse Sasuke entre beijos._

- Do que esta falando? _Perguntei pelo simples prazer de perguntar, sabia o que aquilo significava._

- É o que esta pensando, prepare- se para o pedido quando menos esperar. Disse _enquanto me guiava até seu quarto._

- Mas assim não vale, estragou a surpresa. _Falei manhosa._

- Não seja por isso, tenho outra surpresa pra você agora. _Disse com um sorriso malicioso enquanto suas mãos abriam meu vestido._

As respirações estavam aceleradas, suas mãos passavam sobre meu corpo, retirava suas roupas rapidamente. Sem muitas preliminares, nenhum de nós tinha paciência para esperar. Retirei por fim sua cueca quando senti que me penetrava. Em meio a gemidos declarávamos nosso amor, era um momento único e inexplicável.

- Quer se casar comigo? _Foi a ultima coisa que ouvi naquele dia._

- Sim...

_FIM_

Devem estar agradecendo por essa porcaria ter terminado!

O final do capitulo ficou uma droga, simplesmente não me inspirei para escrever um hentai romântico (não tenho talento pra isso) e acabou saindo essa porcaria de final!

Enfim, me desculpem por essa coisinha ruim... 

Como ficou subentendido a Ino ficou com o Gaara (eu TIVE que fazer isso, amo InoGaa), espero que tenham gostado... Tenten e Neji vão se casar, Sasori ta pegando uma enfermeira e Hinata foi pedida em casamento, clichê foi pouco maaas...

Peço que deixem reviews, POR FAVOR *-*, quero saber realmente o que acharam do capitulo, não mintam não ok?

Beijos para todos que acompanharam, agradeço pelas reviews e pela paciência para ler essa história mal escrita... Até a próxima!


End file.
